In Happy Times, Our Love Does Grow
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: ScarletVision AU. Wanda is a disgruntled employee at the Party Supply store in her local Mall. Vision is a sweet single Dad raising his young daughter, Vivian. As a series of Holidays and other celebrations repeatedly push the unlikely pair together, friendship, and slowly love, begins to grow.
1. The Unexpected Valentine

AN: I've been working on different story structures recently, and this was one of the first ones I've felt comfortable posting. Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda Maximoff needed a new job. To an outside observer, the job she had seemed perfect. Reasonable hours, decent pay, fair holiday rates.

The only problem with Wanda's job was the fact that she hated it.

Wanda worked in a Party Store in the local mall, and, as already stated, she hated it. 'Party' and 'Struggling twenty-something Sokovian immigrant' were not really concepts that meshed well together, particularly when blended with the string of other tragedies that had made up Wanda Maximoff's life so far.. The death of her parents at age ten, battling through childhood as orphans in the war-torn Sokovia, and finally, tragically losing her twin brother in an accident soon after they had migrated to America. Unfortunately, the 'struggling twenty-something' part of the equation meant she couldn't be picky regarding her employment options. So, Wanda went on hating her job.

She hated the way her face hurt after hours of forcing a smile for customers.

Hated her constantly changing uniform, usually themed to the next nearest Holiday.

Hated the name-tag that let customers act overly familiar with her when they asked for things.

Most of all, she hated the customers who raced in a few minutes before closing time, because, often, the things her store sold were an afterthought, or the last item on a list.

* * *

It was the night before Valentine's Day. For a the last couple of weeks, Wanda had been forced to play the role of Cupid, wearing a pair of wings and clutching a cheap plastic bow, as she endured customers jokingly ask her to shoot them with her arrow.

The stores around her shutting up shop, and Wanda was about to do the same, when, like clockwork, a customer rushed in. It was a man probably a few years older than Wanda herself, with soft golden hair and dazzling blue eyes, clutching the hand of a little girl who was his double, with the same hair and eyes.

If Wanda hadn't been so annoyed by his arrival, she might have recognized that he was handsome, even if not her usual type. Then again, in the past those Wanda had thought were her type had often turned out to be of the 'Wham, bam, Thank you Ma'm' persuasion, so it might have been time to rethink what exactly her type was anyway.

The man seemed a bit frazzled, bright blue eyes scanning the store's selection of Valentine's Day cards.

Wanda waited, customer-service smile pasted on her face, as the minutes ticked by. Closing time came and went.

The little girl yawned loudly. The blonde man (the girl's Father, Wanda assumed) scooped her tenderly into his arms. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder as he continued browsing.

"Excuse me, sir" Wanda's jaw twitched, exhausted from her forced smiling. "Do you need any assistance? It's just that, I really do need to close up.."

"Oh!" He exclaimed in a soft British accent looked at his watch, jumping slightly. "I am so sorry, I lost track of the time.."

He looked as though he really was sorry, but Wanda had had so many after-closing customers linger and falsely claim to be sorry that she didn't really believe him. To his credit, though, he did hurry it up. One more quick scan of the cards and he made a selection, carrying it to the counter.

"Just the card, sir?"

"Yes, thank you.." He set the little girl down again so he could reach for his wallet. "Stay right there, Vivian, Daddy just has to pay the nice lady.."

"Okay, Daddy" The little girl, Vivian, apparently, yawned again, but stayed put.

Wanda, briefly and privately, thought that the blonde man looked a little on the young side to be a Dad, now she saw him up close.. But why did she care? It wasn't any business of hers. She just wanted the guy to pay up and get out so she could finish closing.

He counted out enough money for the card, along with a few extra dollars, placing it all in Wanda's hand.

"Keep the change, Miss. For your trouble.."

"That's really not necess.."

"I insist" He scooped up Vivian again, heading out of the store. "I really am sorry to have kept you so late. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too.." Wanda, quite surprised, watched after the man and his daughter as they left.

Vivian peeked back at Wanda over her Father's shoulder, raising a small hand and waving.

Without thinking, Wanda waved back, feeling the corners of her mouth involuntarily tug upwards in a smile.. A real smile.

Then she shook her head, and set about closing the store before anyone else could barge in.

* * *

The following day, Valentine's Day proper, was actually a rather quiet one for Wanda's store, apart from the one or two idiots who had forgotten what day it was and ran in to buy cards and cheap love-heart teddy bears like it wouldn't be immediately obvious to their significant others that they had simply forgotten.

Quiet suited Wanda just fine. In fact, she preferred it.

She was currently sitting behind the counter, sucking on a heart-shaped lolly-pop (they were just going to get thrown out in a few weeks anyway), and flipping through a magazine (Huh. Brad and Jennifer were supposedly back together again), when she was interrupted by a strangely familiar British accent.

"Excuse me.."

Wanda looked up, eyes widening, lolly-pop falling from her mouth, when she saw the cute blonde Dad from the night before.. Why did she think of him as cute?!

"H-Hello.."

"I'm sorry to surprise you, Miss, uh.. may I ask your name?"

"I.. name-tag.."

"I see it" He said. He was clutching one of the single red roses sold all through the mall on that day. "I just thought it more polite to ask."

"Right" Wanda swallowed. "My.. Wanda. I'm Wanda."

"Hello, Wanda" He smiled. "My name is Victor, although everyone usually calls me Vision.. I was here with my daughter last night?"

"I remember.." Wanda nodded.

"I wanted to apologize again, for keeping you late.. Explain myself.."

"That's really not.."

"I feel I need to" Vision continued. "Vivian's Mother passed when she was very young. But every Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Birthdays.. I buy a card and we visit the cemetery, so Vivian can place it on her grave. This year though, I've been so busy with work, housekeeping, looking at schools for Viv when she starts Kindergarten.. I completely forgot about Valentine's Day, until she mentioned it to me.. So I panicked.."

"You did look a bit frazzled when you came in.." Wanda felt a slight lump in her throat, suddenly feeling rather guilty for being annoyed with Vision the night before. She knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. The pain and guilt of forgetting special days as time went on.

"I was" said Vision. "But that was no excuse to make what was clearly a long day for you even longer. You looked so tired.. a little sad. I wanted to apologize again, and say thank you.."

"You really don't.."

"So, thank you.." Vision ignored Wanda's protests, handing her the rose. "And Happy Valentine's Day, Wanda."

"Thank you.." Wanda carefully took the rose.

Vision's dazzling blue eyes sparkled, and he smiled, a wise, knowing smile.

"I hope things get better for you.." He lingered in the store for a few minutes, that felt much less awkward than they should have been, before glancing at his watch. "I need to go collect Viv from a play-date, but I'm sure I will be back here again, so.. See you?

"Yeah, see you.." Wanda watched Vision as he walked out of the store, and continued watching him until he was completely out of sight.

Her fingers, ran over the soft petals of the rose, and she felt that same tug of a smile at the corners of her lips. Then she shook her head and groaned, annoyed with herself.

Vision was a customer, no different than any of the others who passed through every day. She would probably never see him again, and even if she did, he wouldn't remember her.

There wasn't much about her worth remembering.


	2. Cranky Leprechaun

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Of course, Wanda did see Vision again. He didn't come into her store, not right away. But she saw him a few times, as he walked through the Mall. Sometimes alone, but usually with his adorable little daughter in tow.

Among the hundreds of people who passed by her store each day, he stood out, her green eyes drawn to him. Wanda couldn't explain exactly why this was. Perhaps it was the fact that his unexpected kindness towards her had provided a rare, all too brief bright spot in the never ending drudgery that was Wanda's job.. or maybe it was just because he was easy on the eyes.

Whatever the reason, Wanda noticed Vision. And as she noticed him, she began noticing things about him.

She noticed that when Vision was alone, he usually seemed to be in a hurry, like there was somewhere else he would rather have been. Wanda knew just how that felt. She would always rather be somewhere other than work.

When Vision had Vivian with him, however, he was relaxed, happy. His eyes sparkled, a bright smile on his face. He would listen with rapt attention to anything the little girl was telling him.

Wanda noticed other things when she saw them together. Viv was always dressed well. Fresh clean clothes, a good warm hat and coat when it was cold. Vision's clothes were noticeably a little older, a bit faded, one of his coats patched at the elbow. If Wanda caught sight of them leaving the Mall, Viv would often have a treat, like a cookie or an ice-cream cone, or a small chocolate bar.. But Vision rarely seemed to bother with anything for himself.

They didn't seem to be struggling at all, it was just clear to anyone who might see the duo that Vivian's needs came first, always.

Though Wanda's heart had been hardened a little by the losses she'd suffered, she found that watching Vision and his daughter touched her, just a little, reminding her of the relationship she'd shared with her own Father before his death. He had always been willing to go without to make sure Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro, had everything she needed.

Once or twice, Vision had glanced in Wanda's direction as he passed by her store, quickly waving or flashing a smile.

Wanda, not confident enough to acknowledge that he clearly did, in fact, remember who she was, would blush and look away, finding something to busy herself and pretending she hadn't seen him.

Still, just like their first.. well, second.. encounter, the times she did see Vision smile became splashes of color in the grey of her days. Wanda found herself actively looking for him in the crowded mall, and increasingly hoping that maybe, someday soon, he would find a reason to come back into her Store.

* * *

The day Vision did return, Wanda almost missed him. She wasn't rostered on, but her strangely named, overly perky colleague Mantis had been struck with a case of food poisoning.

Wanda had been woken early on what was supposed to be her day off to take Mantis's shift, which immediately put Wanda in a foul mood. Not helping this foul mood was the fact that it was the week of St. Patrick's Day, so her current 'uniform' resulted in customers thinking they were the world's greatest comedians when they asked her whether she'd lost her lucky charms. The joke got old pretty fast

So, when Vision entered the store that afternoon, accompanied by Vivian and her little friend Cassie, they were greeted by the sight of a rather cranky leprechaun atop a small stepladder, passive-aggressively rearranging a large display of Shamrock hats and assorted Saint Patrick's day memorabilia.

"Hello, Wanda."

"Ah!" Immediately recognizing Vision's voice, Wanda yelped in surprise, losing her balance and toppling from the stepladder.

"Oh my God!" Vision raced forward, catching Wanda as she fell. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have startled you like that.. Are you alright?"

"Uh.." Wanda froze for a moment, suddenly quite lost in Vision's vibrant blue eyes, and couldn't help thinking that she actually fit quite nicely against him as he held her.. Then blushed bright red as she remembered what had just happened. "I'm alright.. You can, um, put me down now.."

"Oh, right!" Vision blushed a similar shade of red, immediately setting Wanda down. "Sorry, I.. Sorry.. Rough day again?"

"You could say that. I'm not even really supposed to be working Today.." Wanda glanced at the two little girls behind Vision. "Oh.. hello."

"Hello, nice lady!" Viv grinned, waving. "Me and Cassie have a Patrick's Day party at Pre-School Tomorrow."

"Saint Patrick's Day, Vivian" Vision gently corrected her. "You two go pick a few things out. Green and shamrocks, remember?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And then we can have a Shamrock Shake at McDonalds, Uncle Vision?" Cassie asked hopefully. "My Daddy says its okay."

"Yes, then you can both have a Shamrock shake."

"You too, Daddy" said Viv. "You like Shamrock Shakes."

"Maybe" Vision told her. "I'll see how much money I have when we're done here. Go on.."

Viv frowned, but followed Cassie to the St. Patrick's Day display.

"Sweet kids.." Wanda commented.

"They are. Cassie belongs to my friend Scott, I'm just minding her for the day" Vision explained. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll live" Wanda managed a small smile.

She and Vision stood in surprisingly comfortable silence, until the girls returned. Cassie had chosen a hat and some pom poms, but Viv clutched only one small shamrock pin.

"Are you sure that's all you want, sweetheart?" Vision asked, confused.

"Uh-huh. Since I only got a little thing, we've gots enough money for your Shamrock Shake!"

"Vivian" Vision sighed.

Wanda glanced between them. The scene was familiar to her. She felt her hardened heart soften just a little more.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said suddenly. "I think it might be you girls' _zi norocoasa. _That means 'lucky day', where I am from.. Everything with a Shamrock is only one dollar!"

"Really?" Viv gasped.

"Mhmm. Go, pick some more!"

Viv and Cassie rushed back over to the display.

"Is that true?" Vision asked Wanda, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Technically, mo, but will be in a few days" Wanda shrugged. "We always order in way more Saint Patrick's Day stuff than we actually need."

"I wouldn't want you to risk your job.."

"I'm not. No one will notice.. Let's just call it a 'Thank you for not letting me split my head open' discount."

* * *

The girls returned with their newly selected purchases, and Wanda rang everything up at the 'Special' price.

"Here you go" She handed the bags to Viv and Cassie.

"Thank you, nice lady!" Vivian grinned.

"Thank you, again" said Vision, paying, then pausing as he turned to leave. "By the way, Wanda.."

"Yeah?"

"You make quite a cute Leprechaun."

He followed Viv and Cassie out of the store, leaving a blushing Wanda Maximoff behind him.


	3. Save Some Eggs For Me

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Easter had become a rather frustrating time of the year for Wanda Maximoff for multiple reasons, all of which were related to her much hated job.

Yes, she was dressed as a bunny.. Ears, make-up nose and whiskers, and worst of all, a stupid fluffy tail. However, that didn't mean she was open to extra unwanted attention from sleazy customers.

Yes, Wanda was a bunny. No, she was not a Playboy Bunny, or a Penthouse Pet. She was the Easter Bunny, bringer of chocolate eggs and happiness and whatever the Hell else the damn bunny was supposed to do.

No, she wouldn't wear the ears for him in private. No, the Easter Bunny was not going to make a 'Special Delivery' to his house, and stop trying to grab the damn tail, _Idiotule!_

Of course, because Wanda could not risk losing her job, no matter how much she hated it, she did not actually swear at the stupid sleazy customers. Instead, she kept smiling her increasingly forced smile, and counting the days until Easter was over.

* * *

Then there were the customers who weren't sleazy, just stupid, and couldn't understand that she could not just magically produce items that her store didn't stock.

"Can you show me where you keep your chocolate eggs?" A rather snooty looking woman with a designer handbag and too much make up asked, tapping her fingers on the counter.

Somehow, Wanda knew this was not going to go well.

"I'm sorry, Ma'm" Wanda once again pasted on her best customer-service smile. "We don't sell those."

"Then why are you dressed as the Easter Bunny?" The woman frowned.

"Because it is Easter, but.."

"Then you should have Easter Eggs!"

"Ma'm, this is a Party supply store. We sell costumes and decorations and paper plates and stuff, but we don't have many edibles. We'll get in a few novelty lollipops now and then, but.."

"Easter eggs are a novelty!"

"Not the kind of novelty we usually sell.."

"Well, I suppose I will have to take my business elsewhere!" The snooty woman sniffed, hefting her designer bag higher on her shoulder as if making sure Wanda could see it.

"That would probably be for the best, Ma'm" Wanda forced her smile a little wider, worried that her jaw was going to freeze in place, "Since this store simply doesn't stock the item you want."

The woman huffed and walked out.

Wanda sighed, slumping behind the counter.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was apparently a day for stupid people, as Wanda suffered through painfully similar exchanges with her next few customers. Shortly afterwards, while Wanda was facing away from the counter adjusting a display of plastic chicks, a little voice said:

"'Scuse me, do you.."

Wanda turned, her smile even more forced than usual, and only just managed not to snap as she replied,

"No, we do not have any chocolate eggs." Wanda immediately froze, her face reddening, when she realized that the voice belonged to little Vivian, standing by the counter with her Father.

Vision looked at Wanda with a concerned expression, but little Viv took things very much in her stride.

"'Course you don't have chocolate eggs" The little girl told Wanda matter-of-factly, before bursting into giggles. "The Easter Bunny brings those!"

Wanda relaxed at Vivian's giggle, and couldn't help the genuine smile that now spread over her face.

"You are exactly right, but some silly people think that the Easter Bunny hides eggs in my shop.." Wanda moved out from behind the counter, her smile brightening further when Vision laughed as well. She crouched to Viv's eye-level. "Your name is Vivian, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded. "Hi!"

"Hi" Wanda chuckled. "My name is Wanda. What are you and your Daddy looking for Today, Viv?"

"We want stuff to decorate our Easter baskets with" Viv replied.

"Every year we make new baskets and decorate them together the day before Easter Sunday" Vision explained. "It's a little tradition for us."

"Sounds fun.. I think we have a few nice stickers that could work, come see if there are any you like.."

* * *

So, as Viv chose which sticker sheets she wanted, she explained their Easter Sunday plans to Wanda, while Vision looked on with a proud smile.

".. And then Daddy puts all the eggs away and only gives me one every day, so Easter lasts way longer!"

"Lucky girl. Make sure you save some eggs for me, okay?" Wanda joked. She took Viv's chosen stickers, ringing them up under her staff discount without even thinking about it.

"Okay!"

"Thank you again, Wanda" Vision smiled at her.

"You're welcome.." Wanda felt a strange flutter in her chest at Vision's smile, but tried to ignore it. He was a customer. Less annoying than most, maybe, but a customer all the same.

* * *

Of course, Wanda had been entirely joking when she'd asked Viv to save her some eggs. So, she was completely caught off guard when, a few days after the end of the Easter Holiday, she saw Viv running into the store clutching a small homemade basket with a few Easter Eggs inside, covered in the stickers Wanda had sold to her.

"Don't run indoors, Vivian!" Vision called after her.

"Sorry, Daddy" Viv's feet screeched to a halt. "Wanda, I saved some eggs! We even made another basket, just for you!"

Wanda's jaw dropped. She looked to Vision.

"You didn't have to make her.."

"I did not make her do anything" Vision smiled. "Vivian wanted to save some eggs for you, and I decided not to discourage her generosity."

"Oh.. Well, thank you, Vivian" Wanda gently took the basket.

"You're welcome. Don't eat them too fast!"

As quickly as they had arrived, Viv and Vision were gone, off for a playdate with Cassie.

Wanda stared at the basket. Then, she glanced beneath the counter, where the rose Vision had given her on Valentine's Day still rested. The flower was long dead, dried up and missing a few petals, but Wanda had found herself unable to get rid of it. After a while, she smiled softly, tucking the basket in beside the rose.


	4. Missing Piece

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Mother's Day, when Wanda was a small child, had always been relatively pleasant. She and Pietro would jump on their parent's bed first thing in the morning.

Their Mother would smile at them over the 'Breakfast' they had prepared for her- Burnt toast and coffee that probably had way too much sugar in it-, and after she had forced it all down, the twins would present her with their gifts. It was never much.. cards and artwork made at school, and whatever little trinket their Father had managed to scrape together the money for.

But their Mother would always hug them tightly, kissing their cheeks, and warmly thank them for whatever they had pulled together.

* * *

Mother's Day in the present was difficult for Wanda for the obvious reason that her own Mother was no longer with her. None of her family was with her.

Mother's Day was not quite as big in her store as other Holidays, since people tended not to have parties for Mother's Day.. But it was big enough to always be in her face.

The cards. The low-budget gifts, usually snapped up by children spending their pocket money, or the last minute 'Crap, I forgot' crowd. And most of all, the stupid shirt she currently wore, with 'I Heart My Mom' splashed across the front, a permanent, painful reminder of what she no longer had. This wasn't helped by the fact that the store had been quiet most of the day, giving her little chance of distracting herself from said painful reminder.

Vision and Viv, when they arrived that afternoon, proved a wonderful distraction. Wanda felt a smile spread over her face, feeling almost relieved.

"Hello, Viv, Vision, what are you two after to.. Oh" Wanda paused, squinting at an unusual pinkish smudge on Vision's cheek. "You've got something on your face.."

"Oh" Vision blushed the same color as the smudge, scrubbing at his cheek with one hand. "Must be make-up left over from work.."

"Where do you work?" Wanda asked, curious.

"Daddy is a Superhero!" said Viv proudly.

"A Superhero?" Wanda's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Well, I dress up as one for Parties" Vision explained, still scrubbing at his cheek. "My own character, The Vision.. it's where my nickname comes from, all my friends thought it suited me better than Victor, and I actually preferred it myself, so it's just stuck.." He moved his hand. "Better?"

"You might have made it worse" Wanda chuckled. "Hang on, I've got some make-up wipes back here from taking my whiskers off during Easter.." She took one, stepping out from behind the counter and, without really thinking about it, reached up to wipe the smudge from Vision's face.. Then blushed and jumped backwards, realizing that this was much too intimate a gesture for a salesperson to share with their customer.

"Thank you.." Vision blushed slightly himself.

"No problem.." Wanda murmured, quite embarrassed with herself, as she tossed the wipe into the waste paper basket behind the counter. "So, uh.. what were you and Vivian here for?"

"We're looking for a card to take to Mommy at the Cemetery" Viv replied.

"Of course. Well, we have plenty of nice ones.."

* * *

For the next few minutes, Wanda and Vision hovered awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze as they waited for Vivian to finish looking through the cards.

"Daddy" Viv said as she browsed, "Cassie gots cards for her Mommy AND for Hope."

"Oh, did she?" Vision's eyes drifted over to some Teddy Bears.

"Uh-huh. Does that mean Cassie got two Mommies now?"

"I don't know.. I think that's something for Hope and Cassie to decide."

"Okay.. Daddy, will I get a new Mommy one day?"

"I.." Vision blushed brightly, but for the briefest of moments, his blue-eyed gaze flickered in Wanda's direction. Wanda didn't notice, fiddling with some balloons and pretending she wasn't listening to them at all. "I don't know, Sweetheart. Maybe."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Viv laid her chosen card on the counter.

"Are you going to visit your Mommy for Mother's Day, Wanda?" The little girl asked innocently.

"No" Wanda nanaged to reply. "My Mommy is in Heaven, like yours."

"Oh.. maybe they're friends!"

"Maybe" Wanda smiled sadly.

"Are you going to see your Daddy?" Vivian continued. "My Daddy does Mommy stuff for me!"

Wanda's face fell. Vision noticed this, trying to intervene.

"Viv, maybe.."

"No, it's alright.." Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to speak. "My Daddy is in Heaven too.."

Vivian gasped, horrified. She couldn't imagine not having her Daddy.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, really.. it happened a very long time ago.."

"You look sad.." Viv frowned.

"I.." Wanda paused. She was about to say that she was alright. For a long time, she had been pretending that she was, but that wasn't really true. "I suppose I am a little bit sad."

"Do you need a hug?"

Wanda again, was about to say no.. until she finally locked eyes with Vision again, and he simply nodded. Probably a few more boundaries being crossed here.. but screw boundaries.

"Yes.. I think a hug would be nice."

"Okay!"

Viv raced around to the other side of the counter, launching herself into Wanda's arms, and Wanda instinctively swept her up to hold her close. Vivian was warm and soft, her blonde hair giving off the sweet bubblegum scent of children's shampoo. And she fit so perfectly in Wanda's arms, as perfectly as Wanda had fit in Vision's when she'd fallen from the stepladder. Viv fit like she belonged.

Vision could see it, and his breath caught. For a moment, he could almost see where he fit himself, holding them both..

Wanda met his eyes again, mouthing 'Thank You'.

Later, when she understood much more, Wanda would say that that hug was like finding a missing piece of her broken heart.


	5. The Girl By The Side Of The Road

AN: The angst factor is bumped up considerably in this chapter, but I think there's still enough fluff coming up to balance it. Enjoy!

* * *

After that day, Vision and Vivian would come visit Wanda at the store more often, even if they didn't actually need anything. Vision would often purchase small bags of balloons or rolls of streamers 'for Viv', trying to make it look as though they had another reason for visiting, but they were clearly just there to see Wanda.

Wanda didn't mind at all. If the store was quiet, Wanda would chat with Viv about what she had been doing at Pre-school, make pleasant small-talk with Vision about his job, or general life stuff. Once, she had asked him how his search for the right Kindergarten for Viv was going. He had looked surprised that she remembered, then smiled, telling her he was narrowing it down.

Once or twice, they had brought Wanda ice-cream, because, as Vision told her 'Viv had insisted'. Wanda would thank them both, then knock a few extra dollars off whatever Vision purchased to subtly pay him back.

Wanda found herself very much looking forward to these visits. When Vision and Vivian were around, she didn't hate her job so much. When she was talking to Viv, Wanda was the nice lady in the shop. It was easy to pretend she was always that nice. To pretend that the smiles Vision flashed her way meant more than just 'Thanks for being nice to my kid'.

When Vision and Vivian were around, Wanda, for a little while, was almost happy. Almost.

* * *

Unfortunately, all the ice cream and smiles and pretending in the world couldn't stop the black hole that Wanda Maximoff would inevitably slip into when her Birthday approached. Her Birthday was painful, due to the memories of sharing it with her brother. Her Birthday, more than any other time of the year, she could not escape the pain of her Pietro's loss.

In the lead up to her Birthday, Wanda would take some time off. Head out on the town a few nights running, to drink herself into a stupor and dance with strangers, but most of all, just to forget.

When the actual day of her Birthday arrived, Wanda woke with a splitting head ache, in a strange bed, next to a man with terrible breath whom she only half recognized, from flashing images in her alcohol-fogged mind of something quick and dirty and up there with probably the worst sex ever, but she hadn't cared at the time because at least she was thinking about something else. At least she could forget.

Wanda groaned and carefully got up, gathering her quickly discarded clothes from the night before. Mr. Terrible Breath looked dead to the world, so she decided it was safe to risk sneaking a quick shower, hoping to sneak out before he woke up.

The plan seemed to be going well, until Mr. Terrible Breath rudely burst in on her, demanding that she get the hell out, because his girlfriend was on her way home.

What a charmer.

* * *

Wanda didn't have enough money left for a cab, and it seemed pointless to ask Mr. Terrible Breath to do the gentlemanly thing and pay for one for her. So, Wanda's Sunday Morning began with what she had worked out to be a long walk home, clutching her uncomfortable shoes in one hand, and her purse in the other, her head still throbbing from her hangover.

Sometime during this walk of shame, Wanda remembered that this Sunday Morning was her Birthday. She was another year older than her twin would ever be. When she remembered this, Wanda let out a sob. The floodgates opened, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she walked, carving trails through the make-up she hadn't had time to watch her face. She must have looked an absolute mess, and was grateful for the fact that the streets were still relatively empty this early in the morning. She wouldn't have wanted too many people seeing her like this.

Then, of course, a car pulled up beside her, and just as she was about to snap at the driver to go away, the window rolled down, and a horribly familiar, very concerned voice spoke.

"Wanda..?"

Wanda turned, a lump in her throat as she met Vision's blue eyes, tears blurring her own gaze even further. She was suddenly hyper aware of her sinfully short skirt, the tear in her stockings, the shirt that was a size too small. Because of course, everything was going to change now.

Wanda wasn't the lady in the shop who was nice to his kid anymore. She was the girl with a hangover wearing slutty clothes and no shoes, crying by the side of the road as she made the walk of shame home from a terrible one night stand. He couldn't possibly want her anywhere Viv now that he'd seen her like this.. seen who she really was.

"Vision.." she choked out, her voice a little shaky. "W-What are you doing out so early?"

"Daddy burned the pancakes" Vivian piped up from the backseat, and Vision blushed. "So we're going out for breakfast instead."

Wanda jumped at the sound of Viv's voice, not really expecting her to be there, but then where else would she have been? She forced a smile for the little girl.

"That sounds nice.."

"Do you wanna come?" Viv did not comment on Wanda's tears directly, but could clearly tell she was upset. "Maybe we can help you feel better!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, _fata dulce.."_

"Why not?" Viv pouted.

"You are very welcome to join us" said Vision.

"I don't think I'd be very good company.." Wanda avoided Vision's eyes, beginning to walk once more. "Besides, I don't have money.."

"I will shout you.." Vision continued to drive along slowly beside her.

"You don't have to.."

"Wanda.." Vision's voice was still as sweet and gentle as it had ever been, and Wanda forced herself to look into his kind eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"Get in the car, please. I really do not feel comfortable leaving you alone while you are so upset.."

"I really.." Wanda paused, sighing, and relented. "Alright.."

She got into the car beside Vision.

"Yay!" Viv clapped her hands.

* * *

A short while later, they pulled up outside what was clearly a 'Family' restaurant, with a playground inside. Wanda felt a little uncomfortable as she got out of the car. A few customers inside stared.

"Here, you can borrow my spare coat.." Vision draped a worn old coat around Wanda's shoulders.

"If you're that embarrassed to be seen with me dressed like this, I didn't have to come.." Wanda snapped, more upset with herself than with him.

"Wanda, I couldn't care less what you are wearing" Vision frowned. "I offered the coat because you are clearly uncomfortable.."

"Oh" Wanda blushed. "S-Sorry, I just.."

"It's alright.." He lifted Viv from her car seat.

"Yay, we're here!" she grinned.

"We are" Vision smiled. "Shall we go in and get something to eat?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded eagerly.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Wanda meekly followed after them, pulling Vision's coat more tightly around her.


	6. It Takes A Village

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Once inside, Vision chose a booth near the play area. They had to walk through most of the restaurant to get to said booth, and swore she could feel every eye in the place glaring daggers at her. In her mind, their message was clear.

You don't belong here. We don't want you here.

Wanda wanted to turn around and run right back out, but before she could, Vision had taken her hand in his. Wanda's hand was quite cold from walking so long through the cool morning air, but Vision's was wonderfully warm.

"Don't worry about what anyone else thinks" He whispered. "You're here with me, and you are welcome.."

"Okay.." Wanda was only slightly comforted by his words.

Vision set Vivian down, smoothing a hand over her soft blonde hair.

"You wanted the blueberry pancakes, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy" Viv nodded.

"I'll order them for you. You go play for a bit, okay? Daddy wants to talk to Wanda."

"Okay" The little girl happily rushed off to the play area.

Vision took his seat in the booth. Wanda, quite reluctantly, sat across from him, grabbing a menu and pretending to peruse it so she did not have to meet Vision's eyes. Vision watched her for awhile, glancing at his own menu once or twice, before he finally spoke.

"Wanda.."

"Mhhm?" Her eyes remained fixed on the menu.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?" He asked gently, then frowned. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"What? No.. No, nothing happened that I didn't agree to."

"Good. For a moment I was worried that I might have to beat someone up, and I don't think I am threatening enough for that to go well.."

The tiniest of smiles tugged at Wanda's lips, before she heard Viv giggle from the play area, and the smile faded.

"I shouldn't be near her when I'm like this.." she sighed.

"Like what?" Vision seemed confused.

"Hungover and dressed like a.. Look at me!" Wanda snapped, finally meeting his gaze.

"I am looking at you" Vision replied quietly. "All I see is a friend who is upset, and I would like to know why, in case there is anything I can do to help."

Wanda hesitated for a moment, then sighed, relenting.

"It.. Today is my Birthday."

"Happy Birthday.. Although I am guessing the day is not quite so happy for you."

"No, not really.. I have.. had a twin brother, Pietro" Wanda continued. "Two years ago, just before our Birthday, he was killed in a hit and run accident, saving a little boy from a drunk driver.."

"I am so sorry.."

"Pietro was all I had left in the world, and when I lost him.. I lost a part of myself, and it hurts, so much, and days like our Birthday hurt even worse.. So I go out and drink myself to oblivion and have bad sex, because it helps me forget all that pain, for a little while, and I know I shouldn't, I know it's not.."

"Why shouldn't you?" Vision cut her off.

"What?" Wanda frowned.

"Well, as a man who spends at least three days a week leaping about in a green leotard for the entertainment of children, I feel I am the last person who should judge someone based on how they dress. And I definitely won't judge someone on how they choose to grieve" said Vision. "Grief is a very personal, private thing. Everyone deals with it in their own way, in their own time. Nobody should judge somebody else for how they choose to grieve.. I'm certainly not going to."

"Y-You're not?"

"No, I'm not.."

"Oh.. Well, thank you.."

At that moment, a waitress approached the table.

"May I take your order?"

"Oh, um.." Wanda looked back to the menu trying to find something small, hopefully cheap.

"We'll have a child-size order of the blueberry pancakes, an order of the pancakes with lemon and sugar, and a mixed grill for the lady.." Vision finished, and the Waitress left before Wanda had a chance to object.

"Vizh!" Wanda scolded, the nickname slipping out without her thinking about it.

"I thought it would be good for your hangover.. Wait, are you vegetarian? I'm sorry.." Vision made to call the waitress back, but Wanda stopped him.

"No, I'm not, just.. That mixed grill is the most expensive thing on the menu."

"In a place like this, there's only a few dollars separating most expensive from the least.. And I believe all the discounts you have been giving us just about cover the price."

"You noticed that?" Wanda blushed.

"I did, Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They fell silent for a moment. Not an uncomfortable silence, exactly, but not all together pleasant either. The sound of Viv's playing filtered over from the playground.

Vision's mind seemed to have wandered off, not quite sure whether to say his next words. He didn't want it to seem as if he was trying to overshadow her grief with his own.. But he thought, hoped, that maybe sharing his own past troubles could help.

"Vivian.. She was supposed to be a twin.." He began, his eyes misting up, just a little.

"Was?" Wanda was not sure she was going to like the end of this story.

"She had a brother, Vincent.. Vin.. who died in the womb."

"Does she.."

"Viv knows.." Vision nodded. "It didn't seem fair to keep something like that from her, and I still have one sonogram picture from when there were clearly two, so she would have found out, and sometimes she gets this look on her face, and.. she knows. She releases a balloon for him every Birthday.. When it happened, a few people tried to tell us it was for the best. They weren't exactly a planned pregnancy, I was learning how to change Viv's diapers at the time most most of my friends were having their first legal drinks.. But the loss still hurt. I don't think Virginia, their Mother, ever quite recovered from it.."

"And then she.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat. It seemed like she'd finally found someone who had suffered just as many tragedies as she had.

"She got sick when Vivian was only a few months old, and died just before she turned one.."

"How.. How did you keep it together after all that?"

"Well, I had at least one very compelling reason to keep it together.." Vision gestured towards the little girl on the playground, giggling as she slid down the slide. A soft smile crossed his face. "Without Viv, I don't think I would have coped nearly as well. I also had good people around me.. My Village, so to speak."

"Village?" Wanda's brow furrowed.

"You know the old saying.. 'It takes a village to raise a child'. That is especially true for a single Father... My point though, Wanda, is that while I don't know exactly how it feels to lose a twin, I do have some idea about loss. So, if you ever need someone to talk to.."

"I'll keep that in mind.. Thank you."

* * *

Their food arrived, and Vision called Viv back to the table.

"Can I sit next to Wanda, Daddy?"

"Of course you can" Vision smiled. As Viv slid in beside Wanda, he cut up her pancakes into more manageable pieces, then slid the plate across the table to her.

"Thank you, Daddy."

They all ate in relatively comfortable silence. Vision had been right.. the greasy bacon of the mixed grill did wonders for Wanda's hangover, and she flashed him a smile in thanks.

"Vivian" Vision smiled at his daughter when they were almost finished, "Did you know that it is Wanda's Birthday Today?"

"It is?" Viv cried happily. She immediately jumped into Wanda's lap and, before Wanda could react, the little girl started to sing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.."

And then, Vision had joined in.

"Happy Birthday dear Wanda, Happy Birthday to you!"

For so much of her life, Pietro had been the only person to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, and often, since his death, she had stopped anyone else who tried. But now, here, with Vision and Viv.. it felt okay.

Wanda pressed a kiss into Vivian's hair, then looked up at Vision to find him smiling.

Vision had seen her Today, on her very worst day. He'd seen her, and he hadn't run away, hadn't ordered her away from his daughter.. Instead, he'd encouraged her closer.

He had seen Wanda Maximoff, short skirt and torn stockings and bad decisions.. And he had understood why, and accepted her, just as she was.

For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Wanda smiled on her Birthday.

She was beginning to think that she had found her Village.


	7. Warm coat, Warm heart

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Later, Vision dropped Wanda off outside her apartment block, and left only after Wanda agreed to exchange phone numbers to ensure she could call if she ever found herself needing to talk.

She smiled at Vivian's little hand waving to her from the back of the car, and watched until they were out of sight. Then Wanda headed inside her cheap, somewhat rundown apartment, feeling strangely content, and set about cleaning up a few scattered messes she hadn't been too bothered with before.

It wasn't until sometime after Vision and Viv had dropped her off that Wanda realized she was still wearing Vision's spare coat. She pulled out her phone, and was going to text him, thinking he might want to come get it, then paused. Her apartment was still a total mess, and despite Vision's earlier understanding of her struggles, she wasn't sure she was comfortable with him seeing deeper into how she currently lived.

Instead, Wanda sent a different text, simply thanking him for breakfast. She then decided she would take the coat to work with her, and return it next time Vision visited the store. Father's day was coming up, and Viv would probably come looking for a card. Wanda knew Vision had other coats, so he wouldn't miss this one for a bit.

* * *

Wanda, however, did not have many spare coats, at least not good quality ones. So, when the Heating went out in her apartment a few days later, Wanda found herself wearing Vision's coat during the still cold mornings. Though old and well-worn, the coat was comfortable and warm.. and it smelled just a little like Vision, the smell of freshly brewed tea, mint toothpaste, and almost burnt toast, with the tiniest hint of Viv's bubblegum shampoo.

Wanda told herself she would head into the Mall early on her next workday to buy a new coat of her own. But she, uh.. forgot. And Vision hadn't happened to come by and fetch his coat that day, so she had taken it home and worn it again.. and again, and a few more times after that. It was, Wanda thought, justifying the matter to herself, a very comfortable coat.

She got a laugh one morning when she found one of the coat's pockets filled with streamers, the other a packet of balloons, the little extras Vision had purchased 'for Viv' when they had come to visit her. She took to wearing the coat in the evenings too, as her Landlord was no closer to fixing the heating.

Vision had texted Wanda a photo of a picture Vivian had drawn in preschool, a picture of the three of them eating together. Aside from thinking that this was absolutely adorable, Wanda couldn't help but be a little impressed. It seemed like Viv was quite an accomplished little artist for her age, and Wanda would know, since she had been taking art classes before Pietro's death, until the time came that she couldn't afford them anymore, at least not if she still wanted a roof over he head.

The next time Wanda had a 'bad' night, one of those nights she usually would have gone out to drink and forget, she had found herself looking at the drawing. In her mind's eye, she saw Viv flying into her lap. Saw Vision's kind smile.. And then, like some sort of magic, like somehow, he knew.. Vision texted her.

_Just checking in. Here if you needed to talk 3._

Wanda felt herself smile slightly. Texted back a thank you, that she was alright, because somehow, just knowing at least one person out there gave a damn about her was enough to make her think that everything was alright, or at least that it could be.

Wanda decided against going out. Instead, she made herself some popcorn, and opened Netflix. The next morning, instead of waking in a stranger's bed, she woke on her own couch, with Vision's coat wrapped around her.

* * *

The next time Wanda saw Vision and Viv, it was, as she had expected, a few days before Father's Day. Vision's coat sat folded just behind the counter. By now, Wanda had almost forgoten that she brought it to work with her with the intention of returning it.

"You can't look, Daddy!" Viv scolded Vision as she rushed over to browse the racks of cards. "It's 'sposed to be a surprise!"

"Of course" Vision chuckled. "I promise you, I will not look."

"Good."

"I'll just be over here talking to Wanda, alright? Tell me when you've picked one so I can cover my eyes."

"I will, Daddy" Viv nodded.

"Good girl" Vision smiled, heading up to the counter. "Hello, Wanda."

"Hello" Wanda smiled at him. "Looking forward to Father's Day?"

"Sometimes, I think Viv looks forward to it more than I do" Vision chuckled. "How have you been?"

"I'm improving" Wanda shrugged. "Thanks for your text the other day."

"You're welcome.." Vision peered behind Wanda, spotting the folded coat. "Is that mine?"

"Oh, of course" Wanda blushed, and hurried to fetch the coat. Now that the time had come to return it, however, she was finding herself a little bit reluctant to part with it. Still, she held it out towards Vision. "I'm sorry, I meant to try and return it sooner than this, but the Heating is out in my apartment, and your coat is really.."

"It's quite alright" Vision shook his head, pressing the coat back into Wanda's hands. "Please, keep it until your heat is back on."

"Are you sure?" Wanda frowned. "That could take awhile, my Landlord isn't great with these things.."

"I insist."

"Well.. okay. Thank you" Wanda's frown became a smile, and she tucked the coat back behind the counter.

"Got one!" Vivian suddenly declared. "Close your eyes, Daddy."

"Alright" Vision chuckled, turning away and covering his eyes.

Viv rushed over to place her chosen card on the counter, then dumped the contents of a small coin purse to pay for it.

"Look, Wanda! I saved up my own monies for Daddy's card!"

"I see that, but, hmm.. you've given me a little too much" Wanda took two nickels from the small pile of coins, placed the card in a small bag, then swept the rest of the money back into Viv's little purse. She would cover the rest of the cost herself once they left. "Your change, Miss Vivian.."

"Thank you!" Viv smiled sweetly. "You can look now, Daddy."

"All done?" Vision turned around, uncovering his eyes.

"Uh-huh.." Viv nodded, then turned back to Wanda. "Wanda, we're gonna have a party in the park for the Fourth of July. You should come!"

"Just us and a few friends" said Vision, and Wanda almost thought he was blushing. "If you already have plans I understand.. B-But if not, you'd be very welcome to come.."

"Hmm.." Wanda smiled softly, charmed by his sudden shyness. "I might be able to fit you in. Text me the details?"

"Of course" Vision jumped, seeming surprised by her acceptance. "Yes, I'll do that as soon as we get Home.. Thank you, Wanda.."

Wanda watched as the Father and daughter hurried out of the store, a smile on her face, then moved to find her purse, dropping a few extra dollars into the cash register.


	8. Stuck Zippers

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

That night, as she had asked for, Wanda received a text from Vision with details of the time and location of the Fourth Of July party, along with a little extra note.

_No pressure. If you already have plans, I completely understand._

Wanda did not already have plans. She rarely had plans to do anything socially, because Wanda did not really have friends. Pietro had been the social one out of the two of them. Any friends they'd picked up had been mostly his, and they'd all drifted away after his death.

The closest thing she had to a friend was Mantis, and she only saw her for a few minutes between shift changes, or the Halloween and Christmas seasons, when the store got busy enough to require both of them working.

And now, Vision. Vision had called her his friend. And Vision had said she was welcome at this party. A family-friendly party in the park did not seem like somewhere that Wanda would usually fit, but then, there weren't a whole lot of places that Wanda felt like she did fit.

Vision seemed to want her at this party though, and so did Viv. Maybe, Wanda thought, that was reason enough to try and go.

* * *

Wanda next saw the Father-Daughter duo two days before the Fourth Of July, when they came in to the store to pick up a few party supplies. While Vision gathered everything they needed, he left Viv by the counter happily chatting to Wanda. Wanda, today forced to wear a garish American flag T-shirt, had her mood much improved by the little girl's presence.

"The Party's gonna be really fun!" Vivian declared. "Uncle Clint's cooking a barbecue, and Uncle Scott's girlfriend Hope is bringing the cake.."

"That sounds nice" Wanda smiled. She saw Vision glance over at them from a few shelves away. "What's your Daddy bringing?"

"Daddy's gonna be the entertainyment" said Viv. "He's dressing up as his superhero alter-emo."

"Alter-ego, Sweetheart" Vision gently corrected.

"I'd like to see that" Wanda saw Vision blush and hurriedly look away.

"You can if you come" Viv bounced on her heels. "Are you coming to the party, Wanda?"

Vision's ears, making sure he completely failed any attempt at subtlety, visibly perked up.

"Hmm.." Wanda smirked. "Yes, I think I'll be able to make it."

"Yay!" Vivian cheered happily.

Wanda couldn't help but notice that, despite Vision trying his very best to seem focused on the store's selection of paper plates, he also seemed very pleased.

* * *

When the day of the party rolled around, Wanda found herself feeling rather nervous. She couldn't quite put her finger on why. It was just a casual get together in the park. And technically Vivian had invited her first, not Vision, so this was most definitely not a date.

So why the hell were her hands shaking as she tried to decide what to wear?

Wanda shook her head, and pulled herself together, choosing what she hoped was a sensible, comfortable outfit of jeans and a red shirt. She checked herself over in the mirror, running a brush through her hair one more time, then fetched the packet of chips she was taking as her party contribution, and headed out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at the park, Wanda was almost immediately greeted by Viv, running over and grabbing her hand.

"Wanda, you're here!"

"I am" Wanda chuckled. "I said I was coming, didn't I?"

"Yeah.. But Daddy was worried that you was just too nice to say no" Vivian eagerly tugged Wanda towards the picnic area, where a small group of adults and quite a few children were gathered, and, unusually, a tent set up a short distance away.

Wanda could see no sign of Vision.

"Where is your Daddy?" she asked Viv.

"He's getting ready for his show" she replied, pointing towards the tent. "Come meet everybody before it starts!"

* * *

Wanda was quickly introduced to Scott, his girlfriend Hope, and Cassie, whom she already knew; followed by Clint, Laura, and their children: Cooper, Lila, and baby Nate. Wanda was beginning to think she was the only single woman in a hundred foot radius, until Viv introduced her to Natasha Romanoff.

"You must be the girl from the party store" said Natasha, shaking Wanda's hand. "I'm Natasha, but around this crew, I'm more commonly known as 'Auntie Nat'."

"Wanda Maximoff" Wanda raised an eyebrow as she returned Wanda's handshake. "How did you know I worked at the.."

"Oh, Vision's been talking about you."

Before Wanda had any chance to react to this, Vision came bursting out of the tent in full costume, his face painted a pinkish-purple, golden cape fluttering behind him.

He hadn't been lying about the green leotard, but he made it work. Like, really made it work. Wanda felt her jaw drop. Who would have thought that Vision was hiding a six-pack underneath the 'Dad outfits' she usually saw him in?

Vision seemed momentarily shaken when he saw Wanda, but quickly recovered, getting himself back into character.

"Fear not, children! The Vision is here. Who wants to help save the park from evil?"

"I do!" Viv released Wanda's hand and rushed over to her Father, all the other children following her.

"Excellent, plenty of volunteers" Vision grinned. "Follow me!"

As Vision led the children away for adventures, Clint used the quiet moment as a chance to get the barbecue started. Wanda stared after Vision as he departed, a flush coming to her cheeks.

Had the park gotten warmer? It definitely felt like it had.

* * *

"So.." said Wanda nervously a little while later, sitting between Nat and Laura. "Uh, what exactly did Vision say about me?"

"Oh, all good things, don't worry" said Laura.

"Yeah" Nat agreed. "How Viv likes you, and that it's nice to make a new friend.."

"A friend.." Wanda's heart sank a little. "Right.."

"Is something wrong?" Nat tried to hide a smirk.

"No" Wanda stood. "I'm just going to use the bathroom.."

* * *

Wanda survived the horrors of the Park's public restrooms. By the time she came out, the cooking was done, and she could see Clint handing out burgers and sausages to the children. She made her way back towards the picnic area, past the tent.. and heard a familiar, rather frustrated voice.

"Oh, bollocks.."

"Vision?" she frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" Vision replied a little too quickly, then sighed. "Well, no, not really. My zipper appears to be stuck."

"Oh.. I might be able to help, kids get stuck in costumes in the store all the time. As long as.. you're not completely nude underneath that thing, are you?"

"Definitely not."

"Okay then, I'm coming in."

* * *

Wanda entered the tent to find Vision, with most of his make up already removed, struggling with the zip.

"Easy, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, the silliness of the situation putting her at ease. "Turn around and let an expert handle this."

"Alright.." Vision blushed, rather embarrassed to have found himself in this predicament, but did as he was told.

"The trick with a stuck zipper" said Wanda as she took hold of it, "Is not to tug too hard. Don't force it. You have to try and ease it down gently, like this.." As Wanda very carefully pulled down the zip, Wanda felt her calm evaporate a little, her breath catching. Vision's back was as unexpectedly well-muscled as his front had been. A strong wall of perfect, unblemished skin.. except for his shoulder, which displayed a small tattoo. A name.

_Vin._

Wanda's heart ached for him.

"Is something wrong?" Vision asked.

"No.." Wanda resisted a desire to run her fingers over the three small letters. "The tattoo.. for your son?"

"Yes.." Vision nodded.

"I have one for my brother.. but mine's on the opposite shoulder.."

"It is nice sometimes, isn't it?" Vision turned, "Having something special to remember them?"

"Y-Yes.." Wanda nodded, but confronted with the sight of Vision's bare chest, anything close to a truly coherent thought raced right out of her brain. She imagined herself curling against that chest, his strong arms around her..

"Wanda, Are you alright? I'm sorry if I brought up any unpleasant.."

"No" said Wanda quickly, snapping out of her fantasy. "Hmm, I think the food's ready, so I'm going to go, uh.. eat."

She raced out of the tent, leaving a slightly confused Vision behind her.


	9. Sparks

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda hurried back over to the Picnic site, heading to where Clint still stood at the Barbecue.

"Hey, Wanda, right? Sausage, burger, or one of.." Clint paused, concerned. "You alright, kid? Your face looks a little red."

"I'm fine" Wanda almost squeaked. "Perfectly fine. I'll uh, have one of each please.."

"Okay then.." He took a paper plate, dishing the food onto it and handing it and some plastic utensils to Wanda. "Salads and condiments are on the table, if you want any.."

"Thank you.." Wanda rushed off, scooped a few spoonfuls of potato salad onto her plate, and took a seat beside Viv without really thinking. Natasha sat across from them.

"Are you alright?" The red-head raised an eyebrow. "You look.."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so" Nat smirked.

Of course, Wanda was very much not fine when Vision came to sit on Viv's other side. He was dressed again now, but that didn't really help Wanda. The image of him shirtless was burned into her brain.

"You were a very good Superhero, Daddy" said Viv, swallowing a mouthful of burger.

"Thank you, Sweetheart.." Vision gently ruffled his daughter's hair, then looked to Wanda, slightly concerned. "Wanda, if I have done anything to make you feel uncomfortable.."

"No.. No" Wanda shook her head and managed a smile, forcing herself to relax. There was no reason for him to feel bad just because she couldn't control her hormones. "Viv's right, you were a good Superhero. Seems like an interesting character."

"Thank you" Vision smiled back at her. "I thought him up in College. I was a Creative Writing major before Vivian was born."

"Huh. I used to do art classes" chuckled Wanda. "Maybe we should make a comic book."

"That was actually my intention, one day" Vision replied. "But the idea never felt quite finished. The Vision is fully formed in my mind, but.. I imagined him as part of a duo, and I could never quite create the right partner for him.."

Natasha, who it turned out was quite a schemer, glanced between the two of them, smirking.

"So," She began, "There's a fireworks display back here later Tonight, but everyone else is being boring, all 'We have to drop Cassie back with her Mom' and 'Can't keep the baby out late'.. Don't let me down, Vision. Are you coming?"

"Can we, Daddy?" Viv bounced in her seat.

"I don't see why not" Vision shrugged. "Viv and I will be happy to come."

"What about you, Wanda?" Nat swung around to face her. "You in?"

"Well.."

"No pressure" said Vision again. "If we've taken up of your time.. You have other friends to see for the Holiday.."

"No.. Fireworks could be fun" Wanda shrugged. "Sure, I'm in too."

"Great!" Nat grinned. "What's your address? I'll come pick you up.. Or Vision could."

"Well.. Wanda's apartment is closer to our place than yours.." said Vision.

"Perfect, it's all settled then" Natasha, looking very pleased with herself, got up to dump her used plate in the trash, leaving a rather confused Wanda and Vision to wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

So, that night, Vision and Viv picked Wanda up and they headed back to the park to meet Natasha. The evening had become quite cold, but Wanda had not yet got around to buying herself a new coat, so wore Vision's old one, however he kindly did not comment on it.

When they reached the park, quite a few other families milled about, and it would have taken them longer to find Nat if not for her distinctive red-hair.

"Hey, you're here" She waved them over. "Good, I'm hungry, and there's a Hot Dog stand somewhere around here. Would you like a Hot Dog, Viv?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

"Perfect" Natasha scooped the little girl up. "Wanda, Vision, you save our spot. Viv and I are going to get Hot Dogs."

Once again, a slightly confused Wanda and Vision were left behind.

"She's.. interesting" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"She is" Vision chuckled. "Natasha was in some of my College classes.. and one of the few friends who stuck by us when Virginia fell pregnant."

"That's good.." Wanda thought carefully about her next words. She knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help wondering. "I couldn't help.. I wondered.. You have a tattoo for your son, but not for.."

"Not for Virginia, no."

"I know it's none of my business.."

"It's alright.. Virginia has plenty of other people to remember her" Vision explained. "Vin only really has me.. Viv knows she had a brother, but she remembers him more as an idea.. But I felt Vin kick, I saw him wave in an ultrasound. I can remember my son when he was alive, for however short a time that was..

"I understand" Wanda replied, thinking of Pietro. Her hand instinctively moved to hold Vision's.

He didn't stop her. Her fingers were such a perfect fit as they linked through his that he hardly noticed it.

"Besides that.." Vision continued, "Virginia and I, Things were quite complicated in the end. I married her because it seemed like the right thing to do.. We were reasonably happy, I did love her, in a way, and I think she loved me.. But I'm not entirely certain that we were.. In love. That's not too horrible for me to say, is it?"

"I.. I don't think so.. Feelings can be complicated things."

"I wouldn't give any of it up, though" said Vision rather quickly. "My time with her. It gave me Vivian, and she.. my daughter means everything to me."

"Of course she does" Wanda nodded. "Viv is _fata speciala.. _a special little girl."

"She is.." Vision turned to look at Wanda, now noticing their entwined hands.. Then..

"Daddy, Wanda!" Viv came racing towards them, her hot dog in hand, Natasha close behind.

Vision and Wanda sprang apart.

"Thanks for holding the spot, guys" Nat smirked.

"No problem.." Vision murmured. Both he and Wanda were blushing.

"The fireworks are gonna start!" Viv bounced, pouting, unable to see properly over the crowds. "I can't see!"

Vision moved to pick her up, only to find Wanda beating him to it. He didn't have time to argue, the first firework shooting up into the sky as Viv settled in Wanda's arms.

"Are you alright with.. Vision began.

"I've got her" Wanda nodded.

A second firework shot up, followed by a third, exploding in the night sky. Soon, the sky was completely full of colored sparks.

"Wow.." Viv's jaw dropped.

"We didn't have colored ones in Sokovia.." Wanda seemed equally awed. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

Vision turned again, looking at his daughter and his new friend, his eyes falling on Wanda in particular. She was smiling, the most wonderful smile he had ever seen, the colored light of the fireworks perfectly illuminating her face. She was beautiful.

"Well, Vizh?" Wanda turned to him, still smiling. "Don't you think the fireworks are beautiful?"

Vision could only nod, words failing him, thinking just to himself.

_"Yes. You are."_


	10. Double B Bakery

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

From then on, Vision began sending Wanda text messages on a much more regular basis. Cute or funny things Vivian had said, artwork she'd brought home from preschool. Often, he sent her messages just checking in. These seemed to always show up right when Wanda needed them most.

Wanda had been going out on her own much less. She hadn't stopped completely, bad habits were not broken over night. But when she did go out, she wasn't drinking quite so much, and she wasn't waking the next morning in a stranger's bed.

She told herself that this wasn't anything to do with Vision and Viv.. How crazy would that be, trying to change her life because of some guy and his kid? Wanda had wanted to change things for a while, she was fully aware that her coping mechanisms weren't healthy. Having Vision and Vivian see her at less than her best had given her a push in the right direction, but they weren't the reason for the changes she was trying to make. At least.. not the only reason.

* * *

One morning, as Wanda sniffed a carton of just-past-use-by milk to determine whether it was truly spoiled or not, her phone buzzed. Seeing Vision's name, she scooped it up quickly, looking at the text.

_Are you working Today?_

'Going in a couple hrs' Wanda texted back. 'Why?'

_Expect visitors. Viv has something to give you._

_'_Okay. See you then :)_.'_

Wanda smiled to herself, wondering what this little gift was. Whatever it was, coming from Viv, it was sure to be absolutely adorable.

For the first time in quite a long while, Wanda Maximoff was almost happy to go to work.

* * *

One of the few things Wanda did like about her job was the Double B Bakery, located a few doors down from the Party Store. The cakes were elaborately decorated and usually very expensive, but the baker, Bucky Barnes, hated waste, so at the beginning and end of most work shifts, he gave away good cake that usually would have been thrown out, to other workers around the mall.

Before Pietro's death, when Wanda had only worked part-time shifts to fit around her art classes, she had sometimes offered Bucky suggestions on new designs for decorating the cakes, and once, as a favor, she had even drawn up a few of those designs as templates for him last minute when his decorators had been struggling with a large order. He'd said that he owed her big time for the save.

Wanda hadn't done art of any kind in a long time, but she remained on Bucky's cake drop-off list.

Wanda was just finishing off a slice of said cake when Viv came bolting into the store, an envelope clutched in her small hand.

"Hi, Wanda!"

"Hello, Vivian" Wanda chuckled, licking the last crumbs from her fingers.

"Inside speed, Viv!" Vision reminded her.

"Sorry, Daddy.. Whoa, was that cake from Double B?"

"It was" Wanda nodded. "The baker gave it to me."

"Daddy said he's gonna get me one one day" said Viv. "But he's saving it for a big Birthday.. maybe when I'm 10, 'cause they're 'spensive."

"Well, that sounds like it will be very special." Wanda suddenly wished that she'd kept some aside for her, but in her defense, she'd had no idea exactly when Viv was coming. "Now, Miss Vivian.. I heard from a little birdie that you had something for me." She flashed Vision a smile.

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded, handing Wanda the envelope.

"Hmm, what's this?" Wanda opened the envelope, finding a handmade invitation to Miss Vivian Jarvis's Fifth Birthday Party. The invitation touched Wanda's heart. Being asked to a Fourth of July barbecue was one thing, but a Birthday party was much more personal.

"You wouldn't be the only adult" Said Vision quickly. "Natasha is coming, and Scott, and.. Everyone who was at the barbecue, actually."

Wanda looked in Vision's direction. He seemed nervous for some reason, and was he.. Was he blushing? Wanda smiled softly, a faint blush crossing her own cheeks.

"I would love to come.. Thank you for the invitation, Viv."

"You're welcome" Viv grinned.

"Do you need anything else for your party?" Wanda asked.

"Not today" Viv shook her head. "But we'll be back!"

* * *

And they were. In the couple of weeks leading up to Viv's Birthday, Vision would text to check whether Wanda was working, and when she was, he and Viv would come by the store to pick up things for the party. Just a couple of things at a time, balloons and streamers on one visit, paper plates the next.

Officially, Vision said, it was to help their money stretch a little further, but Wanda got the feeling their was a different reason behind the repeat visits. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she thought this, but whatever the reason, Wanda didn't mind. Seeing them both was a highlight of her day. On one visit, while Viv was choosing which cups she wanted, Wanda tugged Vision aside to ask what Viv could want for her Birthday.

"You don't have to buy her anything. She invited you because I.. Because she likes you. Having you there would be present enough."

"That's sweet, Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "But say I was going to get her something small.. What would she like?"

"Well.." Vision thought for a moment. "She likes magic.. and superheroes, and she's old enough now that she's started wanting to decorate her room with posters and things.."

Wanda took a mental note of everything Vision said.

"Hmm.. I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

While magic and superheroes were a slightly odd combination, Wanda did think of an idea, albeit one she didn't immediately jump to implement for various personal reasons. Eventually, she decided it was long past time to just get over it.

The night before Viv's party, Wanda had taken advantage of the Mall's late night shopping to grab the things she needed to make Viv's present a reality.

As she was leaving, the stores finally beginning to close around her, Wanda found herself colliding with a frantic Vision as he came running in.

"Whoa, Vizh!" she cried. "Where's the fire?" Vision's face paled, and Wanda's eyes widened. "Oh, _rahat.. _is there really a fire?"

"No" Vision shook his head. "I burned Viv's Birthday cake."

"Oh.. well, it's okay, Vizh" she tried to calm him. "The party's not until Tomorrow afternoon. You've got plenty of time to.."

"You don't understand!" Vision cried. "I always make the cake and decorate it the night before so I can show her first thing in the morning. She's going to wake up wanting to see it.. I called Nat to come stay with her, and I was hoping I'd get here in time for another box of cake mix, but everything's closing, and.."

"Vision, breathe.."

"How will that help? Vivian's going to be so disappointed.."

"I know" said Wanda, grabbing his hand and dragging him along, again briefly noting how well her fingers fit between his, "But I might have an idea.. And if it doesn't work, well, there's a gas station near my apartment that's open twenty-four hours and I know for a fact sells cake mix.."

Vision's brow furrowed in confusion.

"How.."

"Drunk Wanda makes unwise snack desions at 3 AM."

"Oh."

* * *

Soon, Wanda pulled Vision to a stop outside Double B.

"Wanda, you know I can't afford one of these" Vision frowned. "Even if I could, they're closed.."

"The owner never leaves right away, and he owes me " Wanda explained, leaning over the counter. "Bucky!"

"We're closed, Ma'm!" called a voice.

"It's Wanda, I'm calling in my favor!"

"Wanda?" A rather confused young man, only just removing his hairnet and shaking out his long dark hair after a hard day's baking. "What's all this.."

"My favor, for the templates?" Wanda reminded him. "I need a cake."

"I'd be happy to help.. those design templates really saved my ass" said Bucky, "But, I can't make anything new until morning."

"We don't need a new cake" said Wanda. "Just one of the ones you're supposed to throw out at the end of the day because you can't sell them anymore, but I know you never do because they're still perfectly fine and you hate waste. A Birthday cake preferably, but we can get creative if need be."

"Creative?" Vision raised an eyebrow, a little concerned.

"It's this or gas station cake mix, Vizh."

"Right.. go on, then."

"I think I have one Birthday cake.." Bucky replied after a moment. "Is red velvet okay?"

Wanda looked to Vision for confirmation, then nodded.

"Red velvet is fine."

"Alright. I'll grab it from the back for you."

As Bucky headed out the back, Wanda turned to Vision.

"Well, we have a cake, Vizh" she grinned.

"We have a cake.. we have a cake.. Wanda, you are brilliant!" A huge smile spread over Vision's face, and he pulled Wanda into a tight hug.

Wanda was surprised for a moment, but returned the embrace. Vision was warm and strong and safe, and he smelled a little like burnt chocolate cake. She laughed, and Vision did too, until they both started to notice that the hug was lasting a little too long for 'just friends'. Vision reached to tenderly brush a stray hair from Wanda's face, until Bucky re-emerged, and they quickly broke apart, red-faced.

"Here's the cake.."

"Thank you.." Vision took it, and he and Wanda headed for the exit together.

"So.." said Wanda awkwardly, "See you Tomorrow?"

"Yes.. and thank you, for this" Vision smiled shyly. "Vivian will be so happy."

"You're welcome.." Wanda smiled back. "Wish her Happy Birthday for me in the morning."

Both headed Home with a new spring in their step.


	11. Those Who've Suffered

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda arrived home in a rather good mood, and that certainly helped with what she was planning to do with the rest of her night. She dug deep into her closet to find her long-abandoned easel, and spent a good few minutes brushing the dust off of it before setting it up properly and placing a new canvas on it. Then she gathered her brushes and paints, mixed a few colors she thought she may need, then set it all up by the easel and sat down, brush in hand.

At this point, Wanda briefly hesitated. She hadn't painted in a long time. She'd always done her best work when she was happy, and unfortunately, happiness had been in rather short supply for her since Pietro's death. But then she thought of Vision's arms around her. Thought of Viv's sweet smile.

"Magic and Superheroes.." Wanda mused, dipping her brush into the paint. "I think I have just the thing.."

* * *

The special gift dried just in time for Wanda to wrap it and take it to Viv's party the following afternoon. She followed the address on her invitation to a neighborhood relatively close to her own, but far nicer. Vision's House was easy to spot for a few reasons: The balloons out the front, the giggles of children from inside, and it was the smallest house on the block.

"Hello, Wanda.." Vision was already dressed for the party in his 'The Vision' make up and outfit that left very little to the imagination, but even beneath the make up, Wanda thought she saw an extra redness to his cheeks as he greeted her, and blushed slightly herself.

"Hey, Vizh.. Did Viv like the cake?"

"Yes, she loves it. Thank you again.." Vision eyed the rather large rectangular parcel in her grasp. "I hope you did not spend too much on that."

"I don't think so.." Wanda dodged a speeding child as she stepped inside, and waved politely at Natasha, who raised her wine glass in greeting.

"That's good.. Vivian, you have another guest!" Vision called.

Viv, whom had been happily chatting to Cassie and a group of other preschool aged children a short distance away, hurried over. She was covered in the same pinkish-red make up as her Father.

"Hi, Wanda. Daddy said you helped him with my cake. Thank you!"

"You're welcome.. and Happy Birthday, Miss Vivian" Wanda smiled, offering the parcel. "This is for you."

"Thank you" Viv grinned, then looked to her Father. "Can I open it now, Daddy?"

"Go ahead" Vision nodded.

Viv happily tore open the parcel, revealing a painting of a dark-haired woman, dressed all in red, with red energy surrounding her hands.

"Wow.." Viv gasped.

"I hear you like Superheroes, Miss Vivian" Wanda crouched by Viv's side. "And magic, too."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, this is the Scarlet Witch.. She's a special hero with magic powers."

"She's really cool.. can we put her up on my wall after the party, Daddy?"

"Of course.." Vision was staring at the painting, almost entranced with it. "That's a very special present, Viv. Go put it in your room so it's safe, okay?"

"Okay" Viv took the painting and rushed off.

"Wanda.." Vision looked at her, "Did you paint that yourself?"

"I did.." Wanda nodded.

"You're beautiful.. I mean.. it's b-beautiful, the painting" Vision stammered, hurrying off. "I'm doing a show for the children in a minute.. must go prepare.."

Wanda watched him fondly as he rushed off, chuckling softly. He was so very sweet.. and, she couldn't help but notice, his butt looked really..

"Cute, huh?" Nat rested her elbow on Wanda's shoulder.

"Huh?" Wanda jumped. "W-What's cute?"

"Viv, dressing up like her Daddy."

"Oh, yeah.." Wanda blushed. "Very cute."

"Were you thinking of something else?" Nat smirked.

"No.."

"Sure.." Natasha chuckled. "Come have a drink with me and the girls while the guys keep the little ones entertained.."

* * *

Hope, Nat, and Laura were great company, but Wanda couldn't help becoming a little distracted from their conversation once Vision had started his show. When he got into character as 'The' Vision, he seemed like a real superhero. Confident, and so different from the sweet, quiet man she knew from his visits to the store.. And yet, in some ways, still completely recognizable.

Once the show was done, they cut the cake, which Viv was delighted to notice was red, the same color as her Witch. With a group of ravenous preschoolers descending on the cake, Wanda took the opportunity to sneak away for a quick trip to the bathroom. On her way back, she found herself looking around a bit. While the house was small, it was cozy rather than cramped, and definitely felt like a Home.

Photographs, mostly of Viv growing up, lined most of the walls. Some featured Vision and Viv, some also included Natasha, or Scott and Cassie. A very special few featured a blonde woman, whom Wanda guessed was Virginia. One featured baby Viv with an older couple.. aside from that one, though, Wanda couldn't help but notice that there weren't any pictures of extended family, and there didn't seem to be any family members at the party, either.

"Wanda?"

Wanda jumped at the sound of Vision's voice.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't snooping.."

"I didn't think you were.." He looked a little strange, the surface of his make-up beginning to crack. "I was worried you might have gotten lost."

"No.. just admiring some of your photos" said Wanda. "And I.. I don't mean to pry, but.. No family coming Today?"

"My Family is here Today.. The family I've found, anyway" Vision replied. "Virginia's parents live quite a long way away.. They made the trip a lot when Vivian was a baby, but once they realized she wasn't going to be a perfect little clone of Virginia, and she liked Superheroes more than Barbie.. They haven't been quite so interested."

"That's horrible" Wanda frowned. Seeing Viv for even a few minutes was often the Highlight of her whole week. She couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to spend time with her.

"It is.. But I think she has enough people who really love her to make up for it."

"But what about.." Wanda paused and trailed off. She was probably crossing a line. None of this was any of her business.

"My parents?.. Well, I have no idea who or where they are, and not the faintest idea how to go about finding out. I was dropped off on a hospital doorstep when I was born.."

"Vizh.." Wanda's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry.."

"I've made my peace with it" Vision shrugged. "I was raised in Foster Homes until I made it to the U.S on a special exchange program for disadvantaged youth when I was in my last year of High School. I was a good student, so a few of my teachers sponsored me to stay on for College.. They were very disappointed when they found out I got a girl pregnant.. But.." He ran a finger over the frame of a picture of himself with newborn baby Viv, clearly besotted, "I don't regret a thing. Those teachers tried to teach me that love is conditional. Having my daughter showed me that it shouldn't be.."

Wanda watched him for a long moment. She wasn't sure what to say. Then..

"Vision!" called Scott's voice. "People are coming to pick up their kids!"

"Host duties are calling.." Vision smiled softly, turning to answer the call. "Feel free to keep looking at the photos.."

"Vizh.." Wanda whispered, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her.

"Why do you keep telling me this.. all this really personal stuff?"

"I don't really know.." Vision shrugged. "I just find you very easy to talk to.. Those who've suffered.. I think we understand each other."

"Yeah.." Wanda half smiled. "I suppose we do."

* * *

A short while later, most of Viv's preschool friends had left, leaving only the Fourth of July crew behind.

"I should probably go soon too.." said Wanda. Today had turned out a little more emotionally taxing than she'd expected.

"Wait.." Vision stopped her. "I mean, if you really have to leave, by all means, go, but.. Viv is in the backyard. She asked for you.."

"Well.." Wanda managed a smile. "If the Birthday girl is asking for me, of course I have to go.."

* * *

Wanda headed out into the yard, where Viv stood holding two blue helium-filled balloons on strings.

"Hey there, Miss Vivian.." She smiled. "Your Daddy said you were asking for me?"

"Uh-huh" She offered Wanda a balloon. "I'm sending a 'bloon up to Heaven for my brother. Do you want one for your brother, too?"

Wanda felt a lump in her throat, but took the balloon Viv offered.

"Yes.. Thank you."

They stood there together for a moment, then let the balloons go, watching them drift higher and higher until they were just tiny specks in the sky.

"I didn't have Vin long.. but I miss him."

"I understand.. I miss Pietro too."

"Wanda?" asked Viv thoughtfully.

"Yes, Viv?"

"Since Pietro was big, like you, and Vin is very little.. Do you think your brother is looking after my brother?"

Wanda smiled softly, ruffling Viv's hair. She liked that idea.

"Yes. I think he is."

* * *

Standing inside, Vision watched them both from the window. A warm, pleasant feeling tugged at his heart. It had been such a long time since he felt it, that it was quite a while longer before he remembered that feeling was love.


	12. Something Roared

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda dreamed of Vision. Little things to begin with, like his warm laughter, his soft smile, the eternal kindness in his dazzling blue eyes. The way her fingers fit so perfectly between his when they held hands.

But as time passed, she dreamed of more. Dreams of his smile led to dreams of his lips, and that inevitably led to dreams of kissing him. His arms around her.

Dreams of running her hands over his well muscled chest. Of Vision's hands on her body, soft kisses on her bare skin.

Dreamed of them tangled together, moving as one. He would be gentle, because of course he would, because Vision cared about her, he wasn't using her, and she wasn't using him.

Wanda dreamed of him whispering to her, telling her that she was beautiful, because that seemed like something Vision would do, dreamed of crying out his name..

* * *

"Vision.."

Wanda woke, sweaty and panting.

Great. Just great. As if her life wasn't enough of a train wreck already, now she was having naughty dreams about her best friend.. Shit, Vision was her best friend, wasn't he? It wasn't like she had any other friends.

The whole thing was completely insane, for multiple reasons.

For one, no man would ever be that sweet and considerate in bed in real life. That was a fantasy taken out of the movies, one teenage girls believed, one Wanda had believed until the harsh reality of life taught her better. No real man was that perfect, not even Vision.

And even if he were, even if, by some miracle, Vision Jarvis was the one perfect man in all of creation, Wanda was probably the last person in the world he would want to be with.

Wanda Maximoff was the dictionary definition of a hot mess. While she had made a few improvements recently (She was painting again, and was even looking into a cheap nighttime Art class), she was pretty much as far from having her life together as it was possible to be. He deserved so much better

Vision needed someone stable, someone sensible. Someone who didn't go out, drink themselves into oblivion, and have terrible one night stands whenever they were upset. Although, Wanda did have to give herself credit, she really wasn't going out much any more, and she actually hadn't had sex since Mr. Terrible Breath the night before her Birthday.

But that wasn't the point. Vision still deserved better, because it wasn't just himself he had to think about. He needed someone who could set a good example for Vivian.

As much as Wanda cared about Viv, she didn't think she was anywhere near ready to be someone's surrogate Mother.

Wanda sighed. She definitely needed a shower before she headed in to work the morning shift.

* * *

For most of her shift at the Party Store, Wanda stood behind the counter a little anxiously, still rather embarrassed about her naughty dream. She wasn't sure which scenario she'd rather.. For Vision to show up, hoping that seeing him in a normal setting would help clear her head, or that she wouldn't see him at all until she'd had enough time to try and scrub any and all 'Stupid Sexy Vision' images from her mind.

She took a breath. Fifteen more minutes, then her shift would be over. She could go home, and think some more about whether she wanted to rip the band-aid off and just see Vision, or alternatively, avoid him forever. The time ticked by unbearably slowly. At ten minutes to go, hoping that Mantis showed up in time to relieve her, an announcement came over the Mall speakers that immediately chased every other worry from her mind.

_"Attention, Shoppers and Employees. We have a child missing in the Mall.."_

Well, that wasn't the part that worried her. Kids got lost all the time. They were usually found in a few minutes. But..

_".. Vivian Jarvis, age 5.."_

Wanda's heart dropped. The announcement went on with a description of Viv, but she hardly heard it. She felt sick. Viv was missing. Vision must so worried. Where could she have gotten to?

Despite the statistics saying that, more often than not, children who got lost in the mall were found perfectly fine, unpleasant scenarios ran through Wanda's mind. She wanted nothing more than to run out and search for her, but there were still ten minutes to go in her shift, Mantis still hadn't arrived, and Wanda really needed this stupid job.

It didn't occur to Wanda until much later that her reaction to the situation was very much like a Mother.

If time had seemed to move slowly before the announcement of Vivian's disappearance, it had now slowed to a glacial pace. She strained her eyes and ears, hoping for any sign of Viv. Her hair. Her giggle. The usual sounds of the mall, like chattering customers, rustling shopping bags, the idiot teenage boys charging and crashing into each other with shopping carts (security was supposed to deal with them ages ago, but no one had showed up), grated on Wanda's nerves even more than usual, because it kept her from listening properly. It didn't help that the place was busier than usual, with some celebrity Wanda didn't know the name of doing an in-store appearance.

A few more minutes passed. With relief, she saw Mantis making her way towards the store, waving to Wanda and smiling her just slightly too chipper smile.

Then, with greater relief, Wanda saw Viv, wandering alone, looking around for something.. But just as quickly, her relief turned to horror. Viv had wandered right into the path of the idiot teenagers. They'd never be able to stop. They were going to crash right into the little girl. She could be seriously hurt.

A fire ignited in Wanda's chest. Something woke. Something roared. Then she was running, faster than she had ever run, almost flying, past a very confused Mantis and out into the Mall, racing towards Viv, sweeping her into her arms before..

CRASH!

One of the shopping carts caught Wanda's foot, running right over her toes, but her heart was pumping with far too much adrenaline to notice that it hurt. Viv, realizing how close she had come to disaster, clung to Wanda tightly.

Wanda rounded on the teens, fire in her eyes.

"You absolute idiots!" She snarled. There usually would have been an F-bomb somewhere in that statement, in her head there certainly was, but Wanda was keenly aware of the child in her arms. "You could have hurt someone!"

"S-Sorry, lady" One of the teens stammered. "We didn't see the kid.."

"Well you should have looked closer!"

"Okay" came a voice from behind them, "What's going on here?"

Wanda turned to see Sam, a Mall security guard with whom she usually got along quite well. Not Today.

"About time you showed up. These two have been hooning around all-morning!"

"Go easy, Wanda, I've been swamped Today. With the in-store, and now a missing kid.." Sam raised his hands defensively, then paused, spotting Viv in Wanda's arms. "Hey, that's the missing kid!" He reached for Viv.

"I can handle it" Wanda clutched her tighter, protective. "I know her Dad, I'll call him.. You just get these idiots the Hell out of here!"

"Yeah, okay.." Sam began ushering the teens towards the exit. "You heard the lady, out! And don't come back until you learn to be civilized people. You're lucky I'm not slapping you with lifetime bans.."

Wanda headed back towards the store, for the first time noticing the sharp pain in her foot, but the adrenaline was still buzzing.

"Oh, my!" cried Mantis, "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so.. Are you okay, Viv?" Wanda asked, gently setting her on the counter.

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

"Good. Stay right there, I'm going to call your Daddy.."

"Okay."

Wanda whipped out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she reached Vision's name, calling his number. She grew more anxious with each ring.

"_La naiba, _Vizh, pick up!" Just as Wanda was thinking it was going to ring out, she got a very frazzled, frantic answer.

_"Wanda, I can't talk right now, Viv is.."_

"I found her, Vision."

_"What?"_

"Viv's with me, at the party store."

_"Oh, thank God! I'll be right there.."_

As the call disconnected, Wanda turned back to Viv.

"Your Daddy is on his way, _Fata Dulce_" she smiled. "Are you sure you're alright? You must have been so scared, getting accidentally separated from your Daddy.."

"No.." Viv seemed sheepish.

"No you weren't scared?" Wanda frowned.

"No.."

"No what?"

"I think" said Mantis, who had an uncanny ability to read people, "The little girl is saying that it wasn't an accident.."

"Vivian.." Wanda turned to the little girl seriously, her eyes widening. Her foot was starting to throb, but she tried to ignore it. "Did you run away from your Dad on purpose?"

"Yes.." Viv slowly nodded.

"That was very naughty of you!" Wanda cried. Unpleasant scenarios raced through her mind again. "What if I wasn't here? You could have gotten hurt! Why on Earth would you do something so silly?"

"I'm sorry" Viv whimpered. "I.. I wanted to find a surprise for Daddy."

"A surprise?" Wanda's expression softened.

"It's his Birthday Today" Viv explained. "He never gets anything special, because it's so close to my Birthday.. so I wanted to find something. I brought all my monies!"

"Oh, Miss Vivian.." Wanda's expression softened further, and she hugged the little girl. "You might just be the sweetest child in the universe. But don't ever run away like that again. You scared me, and you've probably scared your Daddy too."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." Wanda took a shaky breath. "Now I need to sit down, I think I've broken a few toes.."

* * *

**Translation:**

La Naiba: Damn it

Fata dulce: sweet girl.


	13. Not Broken Yet

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Mantis fetched a chair for Wanda and sat her behind the counter, insisting she prop up her foot. Wanda did so, while making sure Viv stayed by her side all the while. She had no intention of losing the little girl again before Vision arrived to fetch her.

Vision soon came bolting into the store, panic in his eyes.

"Vivian?!" Relief flooded his features when he spotted his daughter, sweeping her into his arms. "Oh, thank God you're safe.. How many times have I told you to be extra careful in big crowds?"

"Sorry, Daddy. But guess what? Wanda's a superhero, like you! She saved me!"

"Saved you?"

"Oh yes, sir, Wanda was brilliant!" Mantis nodded, grinning. "There were some teenagers being stupid with the shopping carts, and they almost crashed right into your little girl, but Wanda scooped her up just in time!"

"Wanda, thank you so much for.." Vision turned to look at Wanda, his blue eyes softening in concern when he saw her propped up foot. "You're hurt.."

"Stupid teenagers ran over my foot while I was grabbing Viv.. might have broken a few smaller toes, but I should be alright."

Seeing Vision had brought memories of Wanda's dream, and she found herself blushing under his gentle gaze. This was made even worse when she realized that, although he was a perfect gentleman and would never look, her propped up leg gave Vision, any passing customers, and the party store's security camera, which had a direct feed to the Mall's security center (Hi, Sam!), a perfect view up her skirt. Wanda quickly brought her leg down, removing her shoe to inspect the damage. The two smallest toes on her right foot were bruised, tender to touch, and hurt when she tried to wriggle them.

"Ouch.." Mantis flinched at the sight of the injured toes.

"Definitely '_spart'.._ that means broken" Wanda added in English, when her current companions looked confused. She winced slightly as she replaced her shoe, then stood, sighing. "I'd better get Home and ice it. Damn I wish I hadn't walked to work today.."

"You can't walk that far with your foot like that, Wanda" Vision frowned, still looking concerned. "You need to rest it or you'll do more damage. Let me give you a lift, it's the least I can do after.."

"Or.." Viv interrupted him, an idea causing her eyes to light up, and a wonderfully bright smile to spread across her face, "We could take Wanda Home with us, Daddy. Then she wouldn't have to walk, and you could have a friend with you on your Birthday!"

"Oh.." Wanda's face reddened. "There's no need, I really wouldn't want to impose.."

"You wouldn't be" Vision replied, maybe just a little too quickly. "Vivian and I were just going to bake a cake, then watch a movie and order take-out to eat while we watch it.. Which we do pretty much every Friday, so nothing too special. I suppose it might be nice to have a friend around.. But if you would rather rest at Home I understand.."

Was Vision blushing again? 'God damn it', Wanda thought, that man was just too sweet. She could push aside her stupid naughty dreams for one day so that he could have an adult friend over for his Birthday.

"Actually, it's probably a good idea that I come with you for a bit.." Wanda managed a smile.

"It is?" Vision sounded surprised for a moment. Then (although Wanda may have just imagined it), his eyes seemed to light up. "It is!"

"Oh yes" Mantis agreed. "Someone should watch Wanda for at least a few hours in case of extra symptoms.. like blood clots, or loss of circulation, or.."

"We get it, Mantis" Wanda chuckled.

"It's settled, then. Wanda, you are coming Home with us" Vision set Viv down, though still held her hand, offering his arm to Wanda. "Put your arm around me, so you can keep weight off the broken toes.."

"Oh.. Right, good idea.." 'Pull yourself together, Maximoff', Wanda told herself. Do not think about 'Stupid Sexy Vision'. Remember sweet, helpful Vision instead. She limped a few steps closer to him, slinging an arm around his neck, and trying to ignore the way her breath caught when he slipped his free arm around her waist in return.

"There we go.. lean on me as much as you need."

"O-Okay" Wanda nodded, hoping he would excuse her stutter as the pain talking.

"And Vivian, do not let go of my hand."

"I won't Daddy" Viv replied.

"Good girl. Luckily it's not too far to the car.." Vision looked over his shoulder at Mantis. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too.." Mantis watched as Vision guided the injured Wanda from the store, and continued watching until they were almost out of sight. "What a sweet couple.."

* * *

Once back at his small but cosy Home, Vision helped Wanda inside. She was beginning to relax a little more now. Her friend was helping her. Her friend. Perfectly normal.

"We'll just set you up on the Sofa.." Vision guided her toward the living room.

"No, Daddy!" Viv objected. "We have to take Wanda to the Kitchen."

"The Kitchen?" Wanda and Vision said in unison, both very confused.

"Uh-huh" Vivian nodded eagerly. "Then she can watch our show!"

"Oh.." Vision blushed. "Well.."

"What show?" Wanda was still very confused.

"Well, when Vivian and I cook together, we sometimes pretend that we are on a cooking show" Vision explained. "It makes it more fun for her, I think."

That.. Sounded absolutely adorable.

"Well" Wanda smiled softly, I would love to watch your show."

"Yay!" Viv cheered.

She ran to fetch Wanda a chair, and they soon had her set up with a perfect view of the Kitchen bench, her foot propped up on a stool, and an ice-pack over her bruised toes. Unlike at the store, she was angled in such a way that the avoided flashing anyone.

"Alright" Wanda grinned. "I'm ready."

"Right.. um.. I'll just.." Vision hurried into the kitchen, seemingly suffering from just a little bit of stage fright.

"_Relaxa, _Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "Just do whatever you normally do, and have fun. Right, Viv?"

"Right!" Viv replied with a grin. "Welcome to Daddy and Vivian's cooking show! What are we cooking today, Daddy?"

"Uh.. um.. w-well.." Vision continually glanced at Wanda. He was clearly not used to having an audience.

"It's a chocolate cake, Daddy."

"Of course.." Vision tried to relax, not sure if the encouraging smile Wanda flashed his way was helping or only making him more nervous. "But, uh.. What do we always have to do before we start?"

"We wash our hands!" Viv rushed to the sink.

"Yes, good girl.."

* * *

Wanda watched the Father-daughter duo in the kitchen together, occasionally laughing at their antics. Vision did eventually relax. Not because he forgot Wanda was there, but because it almost felt like she had always been there, like she belonged. After the cake was in the oven, Vision set about washing the dishes, and Viv skipped over to Wanda, happily chatting to her about what she had done at Preschool the day before.

After a while, Wanda sniffed the air.

"Uh, Vizh? I think you should check the cake now.."

"Oh.." Vision paused in putting the dishes away to glance at the oven. "There's still five minutes on the timer."

"I know, but.. check it anyway" Wanda insisted.

"Alright.." Vision fetched a mitt and removed the cake from the oven. It looked, and smelled wonderful. Vision poked it with a skewer, confirming it's done-ness. "Well, it appears you were right, Wanda."

"Daddy, it's perfect!" Viv squealed happily. "We don't even got to cut off any burned bits!"

"We don't" Vision grinned. "Thank you, Wanda."

"You're welcome" Wanda smiled.

* * *

After icing the cake (letting Wanda lick the spoon because she was their guest), Vision helped Wanda into the lounge (she may have leaned on him a little more than was strictly necessary) they all chose what they wanted from the Chinese Takeout menu.

"I'll go call and place the order, and you girls can pick a movie.."

"Alright, Daddy" Viv rushed to fetch a stack of DVD cases after Vision had stepped out of the room, then dropped them in Wanda's lap. "You can choose, Wanda. You're our guest!"

"Thank you, Viv.." Wanda scanned the covers, mostly Disney movies and other family films. Though her plan was to choose something Vision would like, seeing as it was his Birthday, she couldn't help but be tempted by a few of the Disney classics that she had never seen, due to her rather unsettled childhood. "_Beauty And The Beast_ is supposed to be good, right?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded eagerly. "Belle's really smart, and brave.."

"Alright then. _Beauty And The Beast_ it is."

"Perfect" Vision smiled as he re-entered the room. "That is one of our favorites."

* * *

Once the food arrived, Vision dished everything up, and helped Viv change into her pyjamas before they all settled on the sofa to watch their movie. Wanda's foot remained propped up, although she had rather forgotten the pain for now.

"Our movie and takeout nights are a special occasion" Vision explained, after swallowing a mouthful of dumpling. "We usually always eat at the table."

"That's good. Not enough people do that anymore" Wanda replied with a soft smile, eyes misting slightly at a memory. "Pietro and I always used to make time to eat together, before.."

"Shh!" Viv scolded them both. "Belle's Daddy is almost at the castle!"

"Well, we'd best be quiet then" Vision flashed Wanda a smile.

Wanda looked back to the TV screen, hoping he hadn't seen her blush.

* * *

It didn't take long for Wanda to become engrossed in the film. The animation, like most Disney films, was gorgeous. Though Belle was as smart and brave as Viv had said, Wanda found herself identifying more with the Beast, particularly later in the movie. Knowing that you were in no way good enough for the person you were falling in love with..

No, she was definitely not falling in love with Vision. It didn't matter that his smile made her heart flutter. It was a crush, nothing more. It couldn't be. After losing Pietro, Wanda didn't think she had enough of her heart left to risk giving anymore away. She didn't realize yet that she already had.

As the credits rolled, Viv yawned.

"Bedtime for you, Vivian.." Vision moved to pick her up.

"Can Wanda take me?" Viv asked.

"Uh.." Wanda blinked, surprised by the request.

"Well," Vision pointed out with a frown, "Wanda has to be careful of her foot, so maybe not this.."

"Please?" Viv begged, wide-eyed.

Wanda sighed. She might not have been able to give her heart away, but Vivian could definitely melt it.

"Okay, I'll take you to Bed" She stood, wincing only a little, and scooped the sleepy Viv into her arms.

"But your foot.." Vision argued.

"Just my toes, and they actually feel fine right now. Which way to her room?"

"Down the hall" Vision relented. "Second door on the right."

* * *

Viv's room was exactly like Wanda would have expected after the time she'd spent getting to know her. The room was passably tidy, by five-year old standards. A picture of Virginia sat on her bedside table. There was a shelf with a wide variety of books. She did not have an insane amount of toys, but those she did have were well looked after. Superheroes were a common theme, and.. oh. The Scarlet Witch painting was now framed on the wall. That was flattering.

Pulling her eyes away from the painting, Wanda moved to Viv's bed, pulling back the covers, setting her down and tucking her in.

"Goodnight, Miss Vivian.."

"Can you sit with me for a minute?" Viv asked. "Daddy always does."

"Alright.. But only if you go to sleep soon" Wanda sat beside her.

"I will.. You coming over was a good Birthday present for Daddy, Wanda."

"Was it?" Wanda chuckled.

"Uh-huh.." Viv yawned and snuggled into Wanda's side, her little eyes drifting shut. "He likes you."

"Does he?" Wanda smiled a soft, shy smile. "Well, I like your Daddy too.."

"That's good.." Viv soon drifted off.

Wanda gazed down at the child curled sleeping at her side, gently running her fingers through her soft golden hair. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. The world hadn't broken her yet. If Wanda had her way, it never would. But then, it wasn't really up to Wanda, was it? Viv wasn't hers to protect. Wanda sighed and stood, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Viv's head.

"Sleep well, _Fata dulce._"

She limped slightly as she headed out of the room.. Crashing right into Vision.


	14. Listen To Me

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda only just managed to stop herself from yelping in surprise, not wanting to wake Viv. Her heart raced.

Shit. How long had Vision been there, and how much had he heard? And whoa, he was so close. Were his eyes always that blue? And so gentle. He was looking at her like.. Wanda wasn't even sure, but it made her heart flutter, and heat rise in her cheeks. If she reached up and leaned in just a tiny bit, she could be kissing him, and.. No, bad Wanda!

"_Fata dulce.." _Vision whispered, so as not to wake his daughter.

"Hmm?" The words snapped Wanda completely out of her minor trance, although she was a little too distracted by thoughts of kissing Vision to register what he had said.

_"Fata dulce" _He repeated. "You've called her that before. What does it mean?"

"Oh.. Sweet girl. My Mother used to.." Wanda trailed off. "It just means sweet girl."

"It's nice."

"I suppose so.. you framed my painting."

"It deserved to be framed" Vision replied. "It is very good."

"Thank you.."

They both stood there for a moment, in a silence that was equal parts awkward, and somehow the most comfortable Wanda had ever felt.

"I, uh.. I came to see if you needed help" Smiling almost shyly, Vision offered her his arm. "Because of your foot.."

"Right.." Her broken toes were throbbing a little, although Wanda felt almost as though this was her body conspiring against her, giving her an excuse to accept his help. "It is a bit sore, actually."

Vision offered his arm again, and Wanda took it, letting him help her hobble out of the room. Wanda left the door slightly ajar, sensing that Viv probably appreciated that extra little bit of light. Her instinct was right, because Vision smiled at her. Another sweet, shy smile. Wanda wasn't sure what he thought he had to be shy about, but she was sure that that damn smile was doing funny things to her insides.

"So.." Vision spoke, to break the silence that had again settled between them, "How has work been? Today's thrilling adventure aside, of course."

"It's been.. work" Wanda chuckled, grateful for the distraction the new discussion gave her. "Honestly, Today might have been a nice break from the monotony if I wasn't so worried about Viv getting hurt."

"Thank you again, for helping her."

"It was no problem, really.. The store will want me in costume for Halloween soon. Mantis always has great ones."

"Is her name really Mantis?" Vision's brow crinkled.

"Surprisingly, yes" Wanda nodded, smiling. "Apparently her parents are really into insects. Anyway, if I don't come up with a costume on my own, the store gives me one, but it's always something really cliche, like a witch, or a vampire.."

"Hmm.. Why not dress as the Scarlet Witch?" Vision suggested.

"What?"

"Like your painting, the Scarlet Witch. A costume like that wouldn't be too difficult to pull together, and it would be special and unique to you. It seems like the perfect solution.

On the surface, it was. Maybe even a little too perfect. The Scarlet Witch wasn't just a character in a painting. The Scarlet Witch was Wanda.. kind of. A completely idealized version of herself. Beautiful, powerful, smart.. everything Wanda wished that she was. For a person who had as low an opinion of herself as Wanda did, that wasn't an easy 'costume' to wear.

Still, she managed a smile for Vision. He was just trying to help.

"Maybe.."

* * *

Vision helped Wanda back to the sofa, and she propped her foot up once again.

"Would you like anything, Wanda?" Vision asked. "Tea, coffee?"

"I'm usually a tea drinker" Wanda replied.

"So am I" Vision smiled, heading for the kitchen and fetching two mugs from the cupboard. "I keep the coffee for guests. Mostly Natasha.."

Wanda, oblivious to the fact that Nat had clearly been trying to play matchmaker on the Fourth of July, suddenly felt jealous.. and then wanted to slap herself. She had no right to be jealous. Still..

"Are you and Nat..?"

"What? Oh, God no" Vision laughed as he set about making the tea. "Natasha is just a friend. More like family. She loves being Auntie Nat to the kids, but she's very happily single."

"Right.." Wanda felt more relieved than she had any right to be, and before she could stop herself, asked a question she knew she had no right to ask. "What about you?"

"It would be nice to have a special someone" Vision shrugged, "But, being a single Father.. That's a little too much baggage for some women to handle. I've met a few.. they think Vivian is the cutest thing in the world when they assume I can hand her back at the end of 'my weekend'. Once they know it's full time, and thatI don't like leaving her with babysitters too often.."

"I'm sorry, Vizh.."

"It is what it is" Vision moved to sit beside Wanda, a lot closer now without their adorable Viv-shaped buffer, and handed her a mug of tea. "I understand that there's a lot more to think about when there's a child involved.. But Viv doesn't bite. I'm not trying to replace her Mother. She had a Mother. I just need someone who doesn't immediately balk at the fact that spending time with me usually means spending time with her.. It doesn't have to be something scary."

"Of course not.." without even thinking about it, Wanda moved to comfort him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great guy, Vizh, and Viv is the sweetest kid I've ever met, and anyone who can't accept that she comes first for you.. Well, that's their loss."

Somewhat selfishly, Wanda thought that, if she didn't have to be a Mother to Viv, if she could just be her friend, which she was more than happy to do.. Maybe, she and Vision could.. No. She wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't the Scarlet Witch. Not beautiful, or clever, or strong. He deserved so much better.

Vision, immediately noticing her change in demeanor, frowned.

"Wanda, is something wrong?"

"No.." She sipped her tea, trying, but failing to hide a sudden quiver in her lip.

"I'm your friend, Wanda. Vision insisted. "You can talk to me."

"It's just.. I live in a crappy apartment, working a job I hate so I don't lose my crappy apartment, any men I do meet only want one thing, and.. Sometimes I wonder if that's all I'm.."

"Don't" Vision grabbed Wanda's hand, and she only just managed not to spill her tea.

He was looking at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on him. It was actually really hot.. No, bad Wanda! She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk about yourself like that."

"Vizh.."

"No, listen to me" said Vision. "You are beautiful, and kind, even when you don't want to be, like when an idiot walks into your store a few minutes before closing and completely outstays his welcome.. And there's just something.. Something special about you. You deserve love and respect as much as anyone else does, probably more than some people do, and anyone who isn't willing to give you that isn't worth your time. Do you understand me?"

"I.." Wanda's voice cracked. She couldn't remember anyone ever being so kind to her. At least, anyone who wasn't related to her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, struggling to respond.

"Do you understand, Wanda?"

"_Inteleg.. _I understand."

"Good."

Vision was still holding her hand. They looked at each other for a long while. Vision opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but the sound of a siren somewhere outside broke the spell. Wanda pulled her hand from Vision's grip, before quickly draining the rest of her tea.

"I should probably head home soon.."

"Of course" Vision nodded. "Let me call you a cab, I'll pay.."

"Vizh" Wanda frowned, "You don't have to.."

"I want to" Vision stood to fetch his phone. "Viv and I invited you over, the least I can do is help you get Home.."

* * *

When the Cab arrived, Vision helped Wanda outside (leaning against him felt almost normal now), and politely opened the door for her.

"Text me when you get Home, alright?" Vision asked. "I want to know you made it there safely."

"It's only 9 PM, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. "What could happen?"

"Just promise you will text me."

"Fine. _Promisiune._"

"Good.." Vision seemed to pause for a moment, considering, then kissed her cheek. "See you soon?"

"Yeah" Wanda almost squeaked, blushing bright red, quickly climbing into the cab. "Soon."

Vision moved to the driver's side, giving them Wanda's address, what he thought was enough money to cover the fare, and a very generous tip in exchange for helping Wanda up to her apartment to keep her from further injuring her foot. Wanda was about to object to just now generous this tip was, but the cab drove off before she could. Vision waved to her, a cheeky smile on his face.

Wanda watched him until her cab turned at the end of the street. He was still waving. Once he was out of sight, she gently touched the spot where Vision had kissed her cheek. It tingled, exuding a soft warmth.

And Wanda smiled. Vision thought she was beautiful.


	15. The Best Version Of Herself

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

When she reached her apartment block, and the cab driver helped her to her door, Wanda, as promised, texted Vision to let him know that she made it Home safely. His reply came very quickly.

_Thank you for letting me know. I would have been worried otherwise._

Wanda smiled.. almost giggled. She felt strangely happy.. giddy, even. And it wasn't just because Vision thought she was beautiful, or that he had kissed her cheek. It was that he worried about her. He cared that Wanda got home safe. She was important. She mattered to someone.

Since Pietro died, Wanda had almost forgotten how that felt. To be cared for. To matter. Now, thanks to Vision, she was starting to remember. Even if he only cared as a friend, it was a nice feeling.

And it made her think some more about other things Vision had said. Particularly, his suggestion that she dress as the Scarlet Witch for Halloween.

Wanda had imagined the Scarlet Witch as an impossible ideal.. everything she could never be. But..

_"Don't talk about yourself like that."_

Vision's words echoed in Wanda's ears.

_"You are beautiful, and kind, even when you don't want to be, like when an idiot walks into your store a few minutes before closing and completely outstays his welcome.. And there's just something.. Something special about you."_

Of course, it was going to take more than a few kind words to completely cure Wanda of her insecurities, and a rather large part of her couldn't bring herself to believe Vision. Then again, whether she believed Vision's words or not, how hard would it be, really, to try and become the best version of herself?

It had been a long day, and her broken toes were beginning to throb once more. She'd think about things more in the morning. Wanda took some mild painkillers, changed into her pajamas, and let herself fall into bed, almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

She dreamed she was the Scarlet Witch. She was flying, but she wasn't alone. Someone flew at her side, an impressive figure dressed in teal and gold..

* * *

Her dream, though only a hazy memory when she woke, cemented the growing plan in Wanda's mind. She wanted to become the Scarlet Witch. Be her best self, even if it was just for a little while.

Over the next few days Wanda began assembling her costume. At one thrift store close to her apartment, she found a nice, long leather jacket just the shade of red that she needed, and at another, a corset to match. At the mall, between her shifts at the store, she purchased gloves, and a pair of leather pants that fit snugly over her hips.

The complete ensemble, Wanda hoped, would accentuate her curves without being too revealing. It was okay to want to show off her figure a little, right? Back when she was just a struggling orphaned youth in Sokovia, she had always been a little too skinny. Once Pietro had scraped together enough money to get them to America, and finally managed to establish the regular pattern of three square meals a day, Wanda had filled out a bit, and she actually quite liked her curves.

As she was about to head home and try everything on together for the first time, Wanda thought of Viv, how happy she'd been when she had given her the Scarlet Witch painting, and her excitement upon realizing her cake was the same color as the witch's outfit. She smiled, a new plan coming to her, and called Vision. He answered on only the second ring.. a very quick answer for 'just a friend', Wanda thought, but chose not to dwell on it.

_"Hello, Wanda. How are your toes?"_

"A bit sore still, but getting better" Wanda replied. "Are you and Viv home? I have a little surprise for her.. for you too, actually."

_"We're home.. What kind of surprise?"_

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?" Wanda smirked.

_"I suppose not.."_

Wanda imagined him pouting, and chuckled to herself at the image.

"Is it okay if I drop by in a few minutes?"

_"Of course. You are always welcome."_

"I'll be there soon then. Bye, Vizh.."

_"Goodbye, Wanda. See you soon."_

He had sounded very happy about her visit, and Wanda found herself blushing slightly after she hung up. Feeling as though she was welcome, wanted even, was also new to her. Once again, though, it was a nice feeling.

* * *

"Wanda!" Viv flew at her as soon as Vision had opened the door, hugging her legs.

"Oof.. Hello, Miss Vivian" Wanda chuckled.

"Careful, Vivian" Vision gently reminded his daughter. "Wanda's foot is still sore."

"Sorry.. Wanda, Daddy said you had a surprise for us!"

"I do, _Fata dulce" _Wanda smiled, affectionately running a hand through Viv's golden hair.

"What is it?" Viv bounced excitedly.

"I'll show you in just a minute.. Can I borrow your Bathroom, Vizh?"

"Of course" Vision nodded. "Would you like a cup of tea? I was just about to make some.."

"Sure, that would be great, Vizh. Thanks."

* * *

In the bathroom, Wanda changed into her carefully assembled Scarlet Witch outfit, ran a brush through her hair, and examined herself in the mirror.

As she did, her mind was conflicted.

One part of Wanda, the part she had most often listened to up until now, told her the same thing it always did. That everything was too good, too perfect. She could never be this.

But another part of her, a new, positive part, told her that this was possibly the most 'herself' that she had ever been.

Wanda smiled and headed back out, eager to see Viv's reaction to her surprise.. And Vision's, of course.

* * *

When Wanda, walked back out into the living area, she didn't get a chance to say a single word before she heard Viv squeal.

"Look, Daddy!" she cried excitedly. "Wanda's the Scarlet Witch. She really is a Superhero, like you! Isn't that cool, Daddy?.. Daddy?"

Vision didn't reply. When Wanda turned to look at him, she found her friend with his mouth hanging slightly open, spilling tea all over the bench.

"Uh.. You okay, Vizh?"

"Ah!" Vision yelped, snapping back to his senses, and quickly grabbed a cloth to mop up the spilled tea. "Oh dear.. how silly of me.."

"Do you need any help?" Wanda offered.

"No, no, I've got it.." He smiled at her, a nervous looking smile, his cheeks slightly pink. "You look very nice, Wanda."

"Do I?" She smiled, doing a twirl. "It's just a few different bits and pieces I've picked up.. You really like it? Not too much cleavage?" It was only after the words spilled from her mouth that she realized this wasn't exactly an appropriate 'just friends' question, and her cheeks reddened.

Vision's eyes flickered to Wanda's chest for the briefest of moments, before his own cheeks burned as red as they did when he was in his 'The Vision' make-up.

"No, that's just the right amount of.. Um.. N-No, it's not too much."

"Daddy, Wanda, why are you turning red?" Viv asked innocently.

"It.. it's getting a little bit hot in here, that's all" Wanda mumbled.

"Oh.. Then we should have juice pops!" Viv happily ran to the freezer.

After a moment, Vision relaxed, and burst out laughing.

"Yes, Viv, we should have juice pops" He grinned. "Would you like one, Wanda?"

For a few horrible moments, Wanda had been worried that she might have crossed a line, but now the tension was gone, and Vision's laughter was contagious.

"Yes" Wanda managed to get out through her laughter, "I would love a juice pop."

Wanda and Vision laughed together, tears of mirth beginning to escape their eyes.

Viv, clutching the box of juice pops, glanced between them, confused, not understanding what was so funny.

Grown-ups were weird sometimes.


	16. Run!

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Though Vision told her she didn't have to rush off, Wanda hadn't stayed long after eating her juice pop and drinking the tea he had remade for her.

She didn't want to cross anymore lines. Though they had laughed it off together, she knew she had embarrassed him. The pink hadn't quite faded from his cheeks for the rest of her visit (it wasn't until a much, much later point in time that Vision told her this had nothing to do with Wanda's cleavage question, and everything to do with watching her eat a juice pop).

Still, he had kissed her on the cheek again as she left, and Wanda found herself trying very hard not to skip back to her car. She had no reason to skip. Friends kissed each other on the cheek all the time, right?

Still.. She was happy. She'd found some sort of confidence in the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Wanda didn't change out of the outfit until she went to bed that night. And when October rolled around, and she got to become the Scarlet Witch every time she had a shift at the store, Wanda found herself almost enjoying going to work.. Almost.

Because in her job she still had to deal with her fair share of idiots.. For example, the men who came into the store trying to hit on her because she was wearing a slightly sexy costume. But.. not every man who came into the store was an idiot.

She may have been imagining it, but it seemed like Vision was visiting her at work more often. Usually with Viv, but a few times he had come by himself.. passing through, on his way to do other errands, he said. Just stopping by for a quick 'hello'. Reminding her, rather often, how nice her costume was.

This wasn't anything unusual, right? Just a by-product of their becoming closer.. As friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends. But friends was all they were.

* * *

On the day before Halloween, when Mantis had arrived to relieve her after working the Morning shift, Wanda left the store, crashing right into Vision as he was coming in.

"Oof! Sorry.. oh, Hey Vizh."

"Hello, Wanda.. I was just coming to.."

"Say Hello?" Wanda chuckled. "I've just finished.."

"Oh.." Vision looked a little lost, like he wasn't sure what to do next.

For a moment, Wanda found herself wondering whether his 'other errands' had ever actually existed, and he'd just been making excuses to see her more often.. But that couldn't be it. Whatever the reason for his slightly odd behavior, she felt the need to remedy it.

"I was going to drop by the Food Court and grab a bite to eat before I left" She told him. "You could come with me, if you like.. If you have time, between all your errands."

"Errands?" Vision stared blankly for a moment, then jumped. "Right, errands! I've uh.. already finished my errands for Today."

"Come on, then" Wanda chuckled and turned in the direction of the Mall's food court, gesturing for him to follow her. "I'll buy you Lunch, I owe you."

"You don't have to.." Vision frowned.

"I know, but I want to."

* * *

Soon after, Wanda and Vision sat together at a table for two, eating burgers in the Food Court, sharing an order of fries. This close to Halloween, other employees were also in costume, so Wanda's outfit did not stand out too much.

Though they were in a crowded Mall, this was the most alone together that they had ever been, and there was something strangely intimate about sharing food. They both blushed slightly as their fingers brushed against each other in the fry packet, although both also tried to ignore this.

"Viv wants to give you a drawing she made at Pre-School" said Vision, by way of distraction. "Of you as the Scarlet Witch."

"Really?" Wanda found herself smiling. Viv was so sweet.

"Mmhm" Vision swallowed another mouthful. "I offered to bring it to you, but she said she would rather give it to you herself next time you come over."

"Well, I will make sure to visit again soon" Wanda smiled.

"She.. We would like that.." Vision smiled back, then seemed to become slightly nervous. "Wanda, I've been meaning to.. um.. I've been meaning to.. maybe.. ask you something.."

He paused hesitating, and Wanda was about to say that he could ask her anything, when she was jolted by a pair of hands suddenly leaning on the table, just missing the remaining half of her burger.

"Hey, Babe.. Nice costume" The owner of the hands crooned, a slimy quality to the voice. Wanda looked up to see a man around her age with dark, messy hair, showing of a set of slightly yellow teeth in an unpleasant grin. Just the type of sleezeball she might have let take her home when she went out drinking her troubles away, a habit she had almost entirely abandoned.

"Um.. Hello.." Wanda cringed away from the man.

"How about you ditch the loser and come eat with me instead?" The man continued, undaunted.

Vision's cheeks flared red, and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. Wanda glared at the intruder.

"He's worth ten of you."

Vision's eyes flickered back to Wanda, and he was now blushing for an entirely different reason.

The man frowned for a moment, then his eyes glinted with malice, wicked grin widening.

"Oh, come on.. I know what kind of girl you are."

"What?" Wanda frowned.

"A buddy of mine took you home from a bar a few months ago" The intruder continued, smirking. "And he wasn't the only one. You're always shit-faced enough that you go home with just about any guy who tries it on.."

Shame washed over Wanda, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. To her, her days of drunk, meaningless sex were beginning to feel far away, but this was a painful reminder that they were not so long ago.

"Don't talk to her like that" suddenly Vision was standing, and for a moment, he reminded Wanda of Pietro, defending her from playground bullies when they were children. But where Pietro had burned with white-hot rage, Vision simmered, a more tranquil Fury.

"Why?" The other man had sneered. "It's true, she knows it is. Or are you just jealous because the little slut won't open her legs for you?"

CRACK!

The simmering fury boiling over, Vision had punched the man in the face.

Without thinking, Wanda stood and grabbed Vision's hand. The incident was beginning to draw the attention of other customers in the Food Court.

"Run."

"What?" Vision blinked, a little shocked by what he had just done.

The idiot was getting up, and he looked pissed. Wanda knew he was the type of man who wouldn't appreciate a bruised ego.

"Vizh, run!"

When Vision still didn't move, Wanda ran, dragging him with her, and within a few moments, Vision's feet instinctively moved to run with her.

"You'll pay for that!" came a gurgling yell, followed by the sound of feet behind them.

Wanda looked back at their pursuer. Blood was spilling from the man's mouth.. it appeared as though Vision had knocked one of his teeth out. She sped up, shouting for customers to get out of the way, still dragging Vision. Though he was running, he seemed slightly stunned.

They passed by Double B, just as Bucky was carrying a pre-ordered cake to the woman working in the store across from him. Though the baker dodged Wanda and Vision as they passed by, he 'accidentally' blocked the path of their pursuer.

"Oops, so sorry sir!" Bucky tried not to smirk.

Wanda gave him a thumbs-up over her shoulder.

"Out of the way, idiot!" The man shrieked.

They kept running to the Mall's exit, and out into the light of day.

"Vizh, where's your car?" Wanda asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Your car, Vizh, quickly!"

"Oh.. This way!" Vision snapped out of it long enough to pull Wanda to his car, unlocking it so they could both get in.

Wanda dived into the passenger side and put on her seat belt, her chest heaving from the effort of running so far. Vision managed to buckle his own seat belt before shock seemed to overtake him once again. Unfortunately, they were still being followed.

"Vizh!" Wanda yelled, as the furious man sped towards the car, "Drive!"

"Oh, right!" Vision snapped out of it again, finally started the car and pealed out of the mall parking lot, leaving their shrieking pursuer behind (Once again, it wasn't until a much later point in time that he told Wanda that his second trance had nothing to do with shock, and everything to do with the minor distraction of Wanda's heaving busom in a corset).


	17. Almost Kiss

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

They didn't stop until they reached Vision's House. It hadn't occurred to Vision to take Wanda home first, and it hadn't occurred to Wanda to ask him to. Somehow, Vision's home had become a safe place for them both.

It was only once the car had stopped and they had both got out that Wanda allowed herself to truly take a breath. The situation had been just a little too similar to the struggles of her youth. She and Pietro desperately running after they had snatched a loaf of bread, or an apple.. But then she looked at Vision's hand, and her own troubles rushed away.

A bruise was blooming across his knuckles, and one had split open, steadily oozing blood.

"Oh Vizh.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat, unable to keep from thinking this was her fault. But.. No. She had to stop letting past bad decisions define her present. Still, she worried for her friend. "Your hand.."

"Oh.." Vision looked at the injuries, slightly surprised.

"Come on.." She pulled Vision towards the house. "I'll help you get cleaned up."

* * *

Wanda sat Vision down, nursing his injured hand, while she dug through his bathroom cupboards for disinfectant.

"Where's Viv?" Wanda asked. Finding the disinfectant, she poured a little into a dish of warm water.

"At a playdate with Cassie. Scott should be dropping her off in a bit."

"Okay.. can you move your fingers properly?"

"Yes" Vision nodded, after an experimental wiggle.

"Good.." Wanda fetched a cloth, and began gently cleaning the cut on his hand.

"Wanda, I.. I'm sorry.." Vision mumbled, wincing slightly at the sting.

"You're sorry?" Wanda gaped at him. "For what?"

"Making a scene.. ruining your lunch.."

"Vizh, no.. What you did.."

"You must think I'm quite the brute.."

"No, I think he deserved it.. What you did.. That's just about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. No one's tried to defend me like that since my brother died."

"I just didn't like hearing you spoken to so horribly" Vision blushed a little. "He was.. he was being..

_"Un nemernic." _Wanda didn't often slip into her native tongue, but with Vision, she felt comfortable enough to do so.

"Hmm?"

"An ass hole, Vizh. He was an ass hole."

"Well.. yes" Vision chuckled. "You know.. I have never punched someone before."

"You wouldn't know it" Wanda smirked. "It was a good shot."

"Your brother.. Pietro.. Did he punch people often? I only ask because, well, you seem to know what you are doing with this type of injury."

"He did.. He had to, sometimes, where we grew up.. He didn't usually come off as well as you have. Pietro was scrappy, but he wasn't really a fighter. He could run, though.." Wanda smiled wistfully. "When Pietro ran, there wasn't a soul who could catch him."

"I wish I could have met him" Vision smiled softly. "You speak of him so fondly."

"He was.. special. If you keep this clean, it should be alright. It's not deep.." Wanda set aside the cloth to look up at him, and her breath caught. Had he been that close the whole time?

"Thank you, Wanda.." Vision's breath seemed to catch as well, although Wanda may have imagined it.

Wanda swallowed.

"Vizh.."

"Yes?"

"W-What were you going to ask me? Before.." She was still holding his hand.

"Oh.." Vision blushed. "I was.. I w-was.. I was going to ask if you would like to.. Maybe.. If you would like to go.."

He was so close. If Wanda leaned in, just a little she could be.. So she did, and Vision did too, and they were so, so close.. their lips almost..

The front door opened.

"Daddy, I'm Home!"

Wanda dropped Vision's hand and they sprang away from each other.

"Up here, sweetheart!" Vision called, his cheeks red, then turned back to Wanda. "Vivian wanted to know if you would come trick or treating with us Tomorrow night."

"Oh.. right" Wanda blinked. Somehow, that didn't feel like what Vision was asking at all, but what else could it have been? "Sure, I'll come trick-or-treating."

"You will? Yay!" Viv ran into the Bathroom at exactly that moment. In her childish innocence, she didn't question Wanda's presence. However, she did notice something else. "You're red again.. I'll go get juice pops!"

Wanda watched Viv fondly as she raced off, not noticing that Vision was watching Wanda herself with the same fond expression.

* * *

Early the following evening, Wanda returned to Vision's House, finding Vision in his full 'The Vision' suit and make-up. That suit really did not leave very much to the imagination, and Wanda couldn't help blushing, just a little.

"Hey, Vizh."

"Hello, Wanda." Though she couldn't see it, he was also blushing beneath his make up.

Neither one of them was sure whether their almost-kiss the day before had actually happened, or they were just imagining it.

"Wanda!" Viv happily ran over to greet her. Like on her Birthday, Viv was wearing make up similar to her Father's, and a cape.

"Hello, Fata dulce" Wanda crouched to the little girl's eye level, running a hand through her hair. "Are you a superhero like your Daddy?"

"Uh-huh.." Vivian looked Wanda up and down, confused. "Where's your costume?"

"I have it right here" She patted the bag dangling over her arm, and looked up at Vision. "Is it alright if I change in your Bathroom again, Vizh?"

"Of course."

* * *

Once Wanda had changed into her Scarlet Witch outfit once again, they headed out. The streets were filled with children in costume, clutching rapidly filling bags of candy. Wanda had never been trick-or-treating before. It wasn't a tradition in Sokovia, and she and Pietro had been too old to partake by the time they made it to the U.S. But now, with Vision and Viv, she was quite enjoying the experience.

"Thank you very much, Ma'm" Vivian waved, at the elderly woman whose house they were just leaving, smiling sweetly as she skipped away back to the sidewalk.

"So polite. Thank you, young lady" The woman gushed over Viv's good behaviour, then smiled at Wanda and Vision. "Your Mommy and Daddy are doing a wonderful job with you!"

"Oh, I'm not.." Wanda blushed.

"We're n-not.." Vision sputtered.

"I'm just a family friend.." said Wanda.

"Oh.." the woman looked puzzled.

"But thank you anyway" said Vision with a slightly awkward smile.

"Remember to stay close, _Fata dulce" _Wanda called after Viv, not thinking of the fact that this was a rather maternal instruction. "We don't want to lose you_."_

"I'll remember" Viv promised.

The elderly lady gazed after them, still quite confused. Wanda and Vision didn't realise that they'd been holding hands for the last three blocks.


	18. A Nice Ring To It

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

As it turned out, Wanda and Vision continued to not notice they were holding hands until they ran into Clint(dressed as Legolas from Lord of the Rings) and Natasha(dressed as some sort of spy) with the elder two Barton children two streets later.

Wanda dropped Vision's hand, and Vision tried very hard to ignore the sense of loss he felt when Wanda let go.

"Auntie Nat!" Viv immediately ran over.

"Hey, kiddo" Natasha smiled at Viv. "Got a good haul so far?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded happily.

"Where is Laura?" Vision asked Clint.

"She's at home with Nate" Clint explained. "He's still a bit too little for this, some of the the costumes scare him..Yours is pretty good, though, Wanda. What are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, uh.. I'm.."

"She's the Scarlet Witch!" said Viv.

"Who?" Clint looked confused.

"I kind of made her up" Wanda smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa.." Clint gaped. "That's really good for something you just made up.. Don't you think so, Nat?"

"Definitely" Nat smirked. "Hmm.. 'Vision and The Scarlet Witch' has got quite a ring to it."

Wanda and Vision glanced at each other, but broke the eye-contact quickly, blushing.

"It does" Clint agreed. "And you do kinda look like you're a matching pair."

"Uh.. Thank you" said Vision quickly, while Wanda's blush deepened. "Well, we should be getting on.. Vivian!"

"Coming, Daddy!" Viv finished telling Lila which houses had the best stuff, then rushed back to her father's side.

The two groups of trick-or-treaters said a quick goodbye, and continued their separate ways.

Once they were out of hearing range, Natasha whispered something to Clint.

"What do you mean they're not together yet?" He frowned. "You said you were working on it!"

"I am, but I can't be there all the time" Nat huffed. "Besides, you know how clueless Vision is with this type of thing, and it doesn't seem like Wanda is much better.."

* * *

Returning home that night after a quick stop back at Vision's to retrieve her clothes (she might have forgotten something, but she could just pick it up next time, right?), Wanda found herself smiling. Vision hadn't corrected Clint, or panicked when he'd said they looked like a matching pair. He'd just said thank you.

And looking back on it, being mistaken for Viv's Mother wasn't quite as scary as she thought it would be.

Maybe.. Maybe the idea of the two of them, of her, and Vision, together.. Maybe it wasn't as crazy as she thought.

When Wanda slept, she was the Scarlet Witch again, flying with The Vision.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vision was having the same wonderful dream. Vision and the Scarlet Witch, flying together.. It did have a very nice ring to it. Of course, being a Father, he had learned to sleep lightly, and found himself woken from his wonderful dream by a pair of familiar small feet padding down the hall, and his bedroom door creaking open. He sat up, smiling softly at the little face in the doorway.

"What are you doing awake, _Fata dulce_?" The Sokovian term of endearment slipped from Vision's mouth without him really thinking about it, bringing pleasant thoughts of the Sokovian woman who usually said it.

"That's what Wanda calls me" Viv giggled.

"It is" Vision smiled. "But that doesn't answer my question.."

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. And.. I was worried you might be feeling lonely."

"Oh.. come here" Vision's heart melted, and he pulled back the covers, patting the space beside him that had remained empty for a little over four years, except for the times, like now, when his daughter crept in to sleep beside him. "Sweetheart, you do not have to worry about me being lonely. I have you."

"I know.." Vivian curled into his side. "But I do worry, Daddy.. Sometimes you look sad.. Maybe you need a girlfriend, like how Uncle Scott gots Hope now.."

"Daddy isn't very good at getting Girlfriends.."

"What about Mommy?"

"Well, your Mommy actually got me" Vision explained with a chuckle. "Otherwise, as your Auntie Nat has told me, I am 'hopeless' at talking to women."

"Oh.." Viv paused for a moment, and Vision hoped she was going to drop the subject. Instead her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "You're not hopeless at talking to Wanda, Daddy. Maybe Wanda could be your girlfriend! I like Wanda, and you like Wanda, and Wanda likes you.."

"I do.. I do like Wanda.. but It's really not that simple.." Vision sighed.

Because the truth was, he was 'hopeless' at talking to Wanda, or at least at talking to her in away that would lead to them being more than friends. He'd wanted to ask her to dinner with him, but he'd been unable to get the words out, and then he had ruined everything by punching a man in the middle of the Food Court. Though Vision had insisted that Wanda hadn't ruined anything, it felt very much to him like he had, and he didn't feel as though he would pluck up the nerve to ask again for quite some time.

His daughter, however, was having none of his excuses.

"Why not? All you got to do is ask her, Daddy."

"Vivian, I really don't think.."

"You can ask her Tomorrow, when we go see her at the store" Viv continued, oblivious to her Father's objections.

"Viv, I.. Wait" He paused, frowning. "I never said we were going to see Wanda Tomorrow. We don't even know if she'll be working."

"Then we can go to her House."

"Wanda lives in an apartment, but we can't show up just so I can ask her to be.."

"It's not just that, Daddy" Said Viv. "Wanda left something behind in the bathroom. We have to go give it back."

"What did she leave behind?" Vision frowned.

Viv hopped out of bed again, rushing to the bathroom, and returning a few moments later clutching a black bra.

"This!"

Oh dear. Vision's cheeks reddened, but he felt immediate sympathy for Wanda, whom he knew would feel quite embarrassed over something like this.

"Alright.. we can return Wanda's.. we can see her Tomorrow."

"And you'll ask her to be your girlfriend?" asked Viv hopefully.

"I.. I will think about it" Vision relented. "Now leave Wanda's.. leave that over there and get back into bed, it's late."

Viv did as she was told, hopping back in beside him, and before too long, they were asleep once more.

Vision was flying, the Scarlet Witch by his side..


	19. Dinner?

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Sometime the next Morning, Vision called Wanda to find out what her plans were for the day.

_"Heading into work in a bit.. I already have to start wearing a stupid Elf costume for Christmas" _Wanda had told him. _"Why do you ask, Vizh?"_

"You, uh, left something behind at my House" said Vision, trying to stay rather nonchalant about the whole thing. "Viv and I can come drop it off to you at the store later, if you like."

_"Sure. See you then."_

"Yes. See you."

Vision let out a breath as he disconnected the call. Judging by her own casual reaction, Wanda was clearly not aware of the slightly embarrassing nature of what she had left behind. Vivian grinned, giving him a thumbs up over her cereal bowl.

Vision sighed. His daughter clearly didn't understand that returning a woman's forgotten bra was definitely not ideal circumstances for asking that woman out.

* * *

Wanda, currently unaware of Vision's predicament, couldn't help smiling to herself as she got ready for work. Even the annoyance of squeezing into the slightly too tight 'Elf' costume she had been given to wear didn't hamper her good mood.. not much, anyway.

Having Vision and Viv visit always made her work days feel a lot more pleasant.

* * *

Vision, feeling rather uncomfortable, held Wanda's.. er.. 'forgotten item' between the tips of his fingers, touching as little of it as possible (to do so somehow felt like an invasion of privacy), and dropped it into what he hoped was a discreet looking plastic bag.

"Come on, Daddy!" Viv tugged on his arm eagerly. "You got a really important question to ask!"

"Vivian" Vision frowned, but didn't stop her from tugging him out the front door, "You remember that I only said I would think about it, don't you?"

"Silly Daddy" Viv giggled. "You say that a lot, but then you always say 'Yes!'"

Vision opened his mouth to argue, but found that he couldn't, because Viv was right. 'I'll think about it' or 'Maybe' almost always turned into 'Yes' where his daughter was concerned. She'd had him wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born.

"Well" Vision huffed slightly, "In this case, I am definitely still just thinking about it."

* * *

Wanda sighed heavily. It was only the first day of November, yet it already looked like a Christmas bomb had hit the Mall, with trees, tinsel and baubles everywhere, and Christmas Carols blaring from every speaker.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

Squirming in her elf outfit for a moment, Wanda's eyes lit up when she saw Vision and Viv approaching the store, so happy to see them that she didn't notice the discomfort radiating from Vision.

"Hi, Wanda!" Viv happily ran over to the counter.

"Hello, Miss Vivian" Wanda reached over to gently ruffle her hair. "Have you been enjoying your Halloween candy?"

"Daddy only let me have a little bit" said Viv.

"Daddy is clever, then. Too much candy can make you sick."

"Hello.." Vision greeted her rather more quietly than usual, handing over a plastic bag.

"Hey, Vizh. Thanks for returning.." As soon as Wanda peeked into the bag to see exactly what Vision was returning to her, her cheeks turned a bright crimson. Shit. "Oh God, I'm so sorry.."

"It's perfectly alright.." Vision's own face was rather red.

"This is so embarrassing.."

"It's okay Wanda, these things happen.."

"I should have checked.."

Vivian, who had no patience for the awkward ramblings of the two adults, decided to take it upon herself for to move things along a little.

"Wanda" The little girl loudly interrupted, "Daddy wants to ask you something."

"Oh.." Wanda paused, her cheeks slowly faded from crimson back to a soft pink as she turned back to Vision. "Okay.. What did you want to ask me, Vizh?"

"Well.. I was.. I wanted to.." Vision's blush deepened. He was still flustered from returning Wanda's 'forgotten item', and there were a few other facts that weren't helping matters, namely the fact that, well, Wanda made a rather sexy elf, and the fact that her costume was just a little too small only, er, enhanced this.

"Go on.." Wanda's brow crinkled, a little confused.

"I.. I was going to ask if you.. I hoped you might like too.."

Viv's five-year old impatience getting the better of her once more.

"My Daddy likes you, and he wants you to be his girlfriend."

"Vivian!" Vision lightly scolded his daughter, his cheeks burning even redder, if that was possible.

"You was taking too long!" Viv huffed.

Wanda swallowed. A small, nagging voice in the back of her head said that of course that Vivian was making some sort of mistake, that of course that wasn't what Vision was trying to ask. He was the best type of person, decent and honest and kind. He wouldn't want her. She wasn't good enough for him, or for Viv.

But.. While Vision looked a little embarrassed, he didn't really seem opposed to the idea. A small bubble of hope bloomed in Wanda's chest, and a small, shy smile spread over her face.

"Is that what you were going to ask, Vizh?"

"Well" Vision smiled somewhat sheepishly, "My plan was actually to ask you to dinner and just see where things go from there, but somebody got a little bit ahead of herself.."

"Sorry, Daddy.." Now it was Viv's turn to look sheepish.

"So.. would you?" Vision continued. "Like to go to d-dinner, I mean.. With me. It's perfectly alright if the answer is n.."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes" Wanda chuckled. He was so adorably clueless. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Really?" Vision's eyes lit up.

"Really" Wanda grinned.

"Yay!" Viv cheered. "Where are we going?"

"Um.. well.." Vision glanced back and forth between Wanda and Viv. He'd neglected to tell his daughter that he didn't actually intend to bring her with them.

Wanda, however, just chuckled. She understood that Vision and Vivian were a package deal.

"Yeah, Vizh" She gently nudged his arm. "Where are we going?"

"I think we should go to McDonalds" said Viv.

"I love McDonalds!" Wanda grinned at Viv. She wasn't lying, really. There had only been one in Novi Grad, the Sokovian city in which she and Pietro had lived, and she had rather fond memories of when they had scraped together enough cash to share a meal. She hadn't been to one since her brother had died, however.

"I.." Vision opened his mouth to object, but they both looked so happy.

"You what, Vizh?" Wanda lifted Viv to sit on the counter, both of them grinning at him.

"Yeah, what Daddy?" Viv giggled.

Oh, he could be getting himself into some very big trouble here. It seemed like Viv and Wanda were both going to have Vision wrapped around their little fingers..His girls.. What? No, it was much too soon to start thinking of Wanda as 'his'. Vision shook his head. Oh well, McDonalds had a playground at least, so he'd get a little time alone with Wanda.

"Nothing.. McDonalds it is" He relented. "What night works best for you?"

"I'm free Tuesday. Pick me up at seven?"

"Tuesday at Seven" Vision nodded, smiling. "Perfect."

"It's a date then.." Wanda grinned, then sighed as a delivery person arrived with three new crates of Christmas junk that needed to be put on the shelves. "I'd better get back to work."

"Of course" Vision scooped Viv off the counter. "See you Tuesday?"

"Tuesday. And Vizh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to it.." Wanda leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek.

"M-Me too.." Vision brushed brightly. "Definitely Tuesday?"

"Definitely Tuesday" Wanda nodded.

"Alright.. See you then!"

"See you."

"Bye, Wanda!" Viv waved to her.

"Bye, Miss Vivian" Wanda waved back. "Be good for your Daddy."

Wanda watched them go. Vision seemed to have a spring in his step.. And it looked like that Spring was for her. Once he was out of sight, she began shelving new Christmas junk, a smile on her face.


	20. First Date In Forever

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

When Tuesday evening arrived, Wanda found herself the exact opposite of calm. She had a First Date. With Vision. Yes, it was a first date at a fast-food place with his five year old daughter in attendance, but it was still a First Date.

Wanda hadn't been on a real First Date, or any real date at all, in a very long time. She hadn't had much time for it in Sokovia, and in the U.S, well.. Before now she hadn't bothered trying to start anything long-term, because she hadn't met any men she thought were worth it.

But now she had a First Date with Vision. Sweet, kind, friendly, ridiculously good-looking Vision.. and she wanted long-term. She wanted a second date, and a third date, and more movie nights with Vision and Viv, and.. Maybe she was getting just a little ahead of herself. She needed to get through the first date and not mess it up before she started thinking about what came next.

The problem was, from Wanda's perspective, she was phenomenally good at messing things up.

She sighed, digging through her closet, currently dressed in only her underwear. What the hell was she supposed to wear to a first date at McDonalds?

* * *

Elsewhere, Vision was in a similar predicament, digging through his own closet wearing only his boxer shorts. This was his first genuine 'First Date' since Viv's Mother, and he was understandably nervous.

"What am I going to wear?!"

Viv, standing nearby, did not see the problem, and so was a little confused by her Father's distress.

"We're only going to McDonalds, Daddy" she said. "You don't dress fancy at McDonalds."

"Yes, but if Daddy wants his first date with Wanda to be the first of many dates with Wanda, then I need to look nice for her" Vision smiled at his daughter.

"Oh.." Viv thought for a moment. "Like how the Beast dresses up for Belle before they dance?"

"Exactly like that" Vision smiled, picking up his phone from the bed. "Now be quiet for a moment Sweetheart, I'm going to call Auntie Nat for advice.."

* * *

Natasha had just sat down with a bowl of popcorn and opened Netflix when she received Vision's call.

"Hey, Vision. What's up?"

_"I need your help. I have a date with Wanda, and I have no idea what to wear..""_

"Finally.." Nat grinned to herself.

_"What?"_

"Nothing.. What to wear, huh? Where are you going?"

* * *

"McDonalds!" Viv called out, interrupting.

_"You're kidding.."_

"Unfortunately, no.." Vision sighed into the phone.

_"Why the hell.."_

"Vivian hijacked the proceedings a little.." Vision replied sheepishly. "She's coming too."

* * *

"On your date?" cried Nat in disbelief. "And Wanda still said yes?"

_"Yes, she did.. she actually didn't seem to mind much."_

"Wow.. She must really like you."

* * *

"I'm hoping so, yes" Vision blushed.

"She does!" Viv interrupted again. "She told me."

"Really?" Vision's heart skipped a beat, then he shook his head, returning his attention to his call. "So, about what I should wear.."

* * *

"From what you've just told me, I don't think it matters much" Natasha replied.

_"Be serious."_

"I am being serious. Vision, the girl's agreed to a date at a fast food place with your kid tagging along.. It seems to me like Wanda's happy just to be spending time with you."

* * *

"You think so?" Vision asked.

_"Yeah, I do. So don't stress on your clothes. Keep it comfy and casual, and just be yourself."_

"Be myself.. Right.. Thanks, Natasha.."

_"You're welcome."_

Vision sighed as Nat disconnected the call, looking back to the closet. Comfy and casual. He could handle that. He selected a pair of his most comfortable trousers, and a sensible sweater, before he started to get dressed.

* * *

While he couldn't take her somewhere special, thanks to Viv's unintended intervention, Vision wanted Wanda to know that he thought she was special, that she meant something to him.

So, on his way to Wanda's apartment, he stopped to buy her a small bunch of flowers. Now, he was nervously heading towards Wanda's apartment, holding Viv's hand with one hand, and the flowers with another.

"They're very pretty flowers, Daddy" said Viv. "Wanda will like them."

"I hope so" Vision smiled at her. "Can you knock for me, Viv? I do not have enough hands.."

"Okay, Daddy. Viv raised a small fist to knock. Vision waited, slightly anxious.

* * *

Wanda was just finishing off applying her make-up as she heard the knock at the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she moved to answer it.

Wanda had opted for comfy casual as well, in her favorite jeans and a red sweater just warm enough to keep out the chill of the cooling November air. She opened the door to find Vision looking like a deer in the headlights, seeming almost as nervous as she felt.

Viv sighed, nudging her Father, and he jumped, snapping out of his trance and holding out the flowers.

"H-Hello, Wanda.. These are for you."

"They're beautiful, Vizh.." A soft smile spread over Wanda's face as she took them. No-one had ever bought her flowers before. "Thank you."

"You like them?" Vision's heart fluttered. She had such a beautiful smile.

"I do" Wanda nodded. "Let me put just put them in water and then we can go, okay? Come in, if you like.." She found herself rather glad that she had put in the extra effort to clean up the place a bit.

Viv moved to step over the threshold, but Vision stopped her.

"It's alright, we'll just wait here." He did not want to seem too eager. From what he'd gathered in their past conversations, Wanda had encountered far too many men who only wanted 'one thing' from her. Vision respected Wanda far too much to ever let her believe he thought of her that way.

"Alright, I won't be long.." Wanda ended up being rather glad that Vision and Viv had waited, because, quite embarrassingly, she didn't have anything to put the flowers in except an old jug. Oh well. She filled the jug with water, popped the flowers in and admired them for a moment, then headed back to her date.. Vision. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Vision had taken advantage of Wanda's brief absence to calm himself.

"You look very nice, Wanda" He smiled, offering her his arm. "Shall we go?"

"So do you. And yes, we shall" Wanda looped her arm through Vision's, while her other hand took hold of Viv's without thinking about it, smiling down at the little girl. "You look nice too, _Fata dulce. _Are you excited about McDonalds?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded eagerly.

"Then we'd better get going."

* * *

Unfortunately, McDonalds was not the most romantic of locations. When they arrived, there were quite a few children rushing about, and they had to sidestep both a dropped, half-eaten cheeseburger and a puddle of spilled shake on their way in. Oh well, Vision thought, he'd just have to make the best of it.

"Vivian, you can go play for a little while before we eat" Vision told his daughter. "Wanda and I are going to talk for a while."

"Okay, Daddy" Viv happily rushed off to the play area.

Vision and Wanda found a passably clean table, and Vision, always a gentleman, pulled Wanda's chair out for her.

"Thank you, Vizh" Wanda blushed slightly as she sat down. He was always so sweet to her.

"You're welcome.." Vision also blushed as he took his own seat. "I'm sorry Viv hijacked our date.. I wanted to take you somewhere nicer.."

"It's okay" Wanda chuckled. "You and Miss Vivian are a package deal, I knew that when I said yes to dinner in the first place. I don't mind having her here. And the venue is okay too.. Almost better."

"Better?" Vision was very confused.

"In a way.. Look Vizh, the truth is, I've been really nervous about this" Wanda sighed. "I haven't been on a real date in a long time, and I've been worried I was going to mess it up somehow."

"Oh, me too!" Laughed Vision, relieved. "I haven't been on a real date since Virginia, and she made the first move.. She made pretty much all the moves actually. To be completely honest with you, I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"Neither do I.. relationships.. real relationships.. aren't really something I have a whole lot of experience with. They don't tend to go well for me. But you and I.. I might be crazy, but with you, Vizh.. I think.."

"It could work" Vision reached across the table to link his fingers with Wanda's. They fit perfectly. "You're not crazy."

"Good to know.." Wanda smiled, a small, shy smile. "I really don't want to mess this up.." Like she messed up everything else, Wanda thought, but didn't say.

"I don't want to mess it up either" Vision replied.

"Also good to know.. So this.. This crazy little fast food place date with Viv as an adorable buffer.. It's good" said Wanda. "Low pressure, a bit of fun."

"When you put it that way, I completely understand."

"Good.." Wanda felt quite relieved. "So, we just have a bit of fun, and.. _ia lucrurile incet. _Take things slow."

"Take things slow" Vision agreed with a soft smile, still holding Wanda's hand across the table. "That's fine with me."


	21. Almost A Family

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

A little while later, Vision headed up to the counter, ordering a McChicken meal for Wanda, a hamburger Happy Meal for Viv, and the classic Big Mac for himself. Viv, a well behaved child for the most part, was happy to sit and eat quietly while the adults talked.

"So, you've never been tempted to go back to Sokovia?" Vision asked, after swallowing his latest mouthful.

"God, no. That whole country is a.." She'd been about to say _gaura de rahat.. _translation, 'Shit-hole', but stopped herself, mindful of Vivian's presence. "There are just too many bad memories. Not too mention it's still a war-zone most of the time."

"Ah.. When you put it that way, I see why you would not want to go back.." Vision frowned. She had suffered so much.

"What about you, Vizh?" Wanda popped a few fries in her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about going back to Britain?" Wanda clarified. "Looking for your Family?"

"A little, when we lost Vin, and just after Vivian was born.." Vision replied. "More for medical history than anything else. Otherwise, I don't see much reason to. I found my family here in the U.S."

"Like _Lilo & Stitch_" Viv piped up through a mouthful of burger. "You found your family all on your own."

"Don't talk with your mouthful" Vision gently scolded, then smiled. "But yes, a bit like that.."

"_Lilo & Stitch.._" Wanda thought for a moment. "That's the one with the little girl and the crazy alien, right?"

Viv swallowed her next mouthful before she answered.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think I've ever seen that one.. Of course, there are a lot of those movies that I haven't seen."

"But you have to see it!" Viv gasped. "It's one of our most favorite movies. Daddy, can we all go home and watch it?"

"Well.." Vision sighed, hesitating slightly, feeling a little as though Viv was hijacking his date yet again. "We were going to get dessert.."

"We can always get it to go" Wanda shrugged. "I'm off work Tomorrow, so I'm happy to go watch a movie."

"If you're sure.."

"I'm sure."

"Yay!" Viv jumped up from her seat and ran to join the line at the counter, behind an exhausted young couple with a fussy toddler, and a suspiciously red-eyed man who probably had the munchies.

"Vivian, you haven't finished your fries!" cried Vision exasperatedly, before turning to Wanda with an apologetic expression. "Sorry again.."

"Vizh, I already said it's okay.." Wanda couldn't help laughing a little at how worried he was. "This was fun. Movies at home are fun too. And Viv is fun. Sure, it might be nice to try for a bit of alone time next time, but it's no big deal.."

"N-Next time?" Vision's eyes lit up.

Wanda, suddenly caught in her own insecurities once more, failed to notice that light.

"I.. well.." Shit. Wanda thought things had been going well, but maybe she'd assumed too much. Maybe she'd screwed up, pushed too hard, made him feel uncomfortable with her question about returning to Britain.. She stood awkwardly. "I thought.. But if you don't want a next time.."

"Of course I want a next time!" Vision jumped up as eagerly as his daughter had a few moments before, grabbing Wanda's hand. "I want multiple next times. I want more dinners, and lunches, and movie nights and.. Maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself" Vision blushed.

Wanda, calm again now, laughed, a soft melodious sort of sound, and Vision's blush deepened, because Wanda's laughter was one of the most wonderful things he had ever heard.

"I don't think you're too far ahead, Vizh."

"Good.. My point is, I really do want a next time.."

"So do I" Wanda smiled softly. "We'll talk about it later.. For now, dessert. What's good? I've never had dessert here before."

"Well, I have always been partial to the apple pie.." Vision replied, as they walked hand in hand to join Viv in line.

* * *

A short while later, they were back at Vision's house once more, and after changing Viv into her pajamas, they all settled down to watch their movie.

They ate their desserts, apple pies for Wanda and Vision, and a strawberry sundae for Viv, as they watched.

Wanda found herself tearing up at a few points in the film. Lilo's story about the loss of her parents, Stitch feeling 'Lost'. Seeing Wanda's tears, Vivian crawled into her lap, snuggling close, and Wanda couldn't help smiling, gently stroking the little girl's hair.

Vision watched them both for a while, rather entranced. Viv fit in snuggled against Wanda like she belonged there. Though it was still much too soon to think it, the words flashed in his mind again. His girls. Slowly, almost shyly, Vision draped his arm around Wanda.

Without really thinking about it, Wanda rested her head on Vision's shoulder, shuffling slightly closer to him on the sofa.

To someone who didn't know any better, they already looked like a family.

* * *

Shortly after the credits rolled, Viv dozed off in Wanda's lap.

"I'd better get her to bed.." Vision reached for his daughter.

"I've got her" Wanda stood, holding Viv. The little girl was a pleasant warm weight in her arms, her hand clutching the front of Wanda's sweater. "Down the hall, second door on the right, right?"

"Yes" Vision nodded. "That's right."

Wanda headed down the hall to carry Viv to her room, and Vision followed quietly behind them. As he watched Wanda gently tuck Viv into bed, he felt a pang in his heart, reminded of the maternal influence that Viv had never really had, and that Wanda had not had for nearly long enough. Wanda pressed a kiss to Viv's forehead, then headed back over to him, frowning a little at his expression.

"Are you okay, Vizh?"

"Yes.. Just thinking."

"Right.." She blushed. "I, uh, suppose I'd better head home soon."

Vision had a sudden desire to ask her to stay. It felt so much like she belonged there already. However, he didn't want Wanda to get the wrong idea, even though he, of course, would have slept on the couch.

"Of course" He said instead. "I will call you a cab."

* * *

The cab arrived all too soon, and Vision walked Wanda out to the sidewalk where it had parked. Hand in hand.. they'd been doing a lot of that.

"So.." Vision began. "About, uh, 'next time'.. I heard you say you were off work Tomorrow, but did you have any other plans?"

"Not really.. why?"

"I'm free tomorrow too. Scott is taking Viv to play with Cassie after preschool.. W-We could do lunch? I know a nice little Cafe.."

Wanda smiled at his awkwardness. It was adorable.

"Sure. Lunch would be great. See you Tomorrow, then?"

"Yes.. Tomorrow." Vision hesitated for a moment. Should he kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her?

Wanda did, but she found herself feeling as nervous as Vision was. She had not had a first kiss, a real first kiss, the kind of kiss that was supposed to be the start of something special, for a long time. She actually found herself grateful for an excuse to wait a little longer.

"Hey. No pressure, taking it slow, remember?" She smiled, then tapped her cheek. "Here is fine."

"Alright" Vision smiled softly, kissing Wanda's cheek, and opening the cab door for her. "I'll pick you up around 12:30?"

"Perfect."

"Don't forget to.."

"Text you when I'm home safe" Wanda chuckled as she got in the cab. "I know. See you Tomorrow."

"See you Tomorrow."

Vision paid the driver, once again including a generous tip. He watched the cab until it was out of sight before he headed back inside, sighing.

The House felt surprisingly empty.


	22. Frumoasa

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

When Wanda returned to her apartment, it felt somehow empty. Of course, it had always felt more empty since Pietro's death, but now it felt like there was something extra missing. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what, just.. Something.

Wanda sighed, thinking a hot drink before bed might help, and headed for the kitchen. Her eyes almost immediately fell on the jug containing the flowers that Vision had Vision had given her. Suddenly, Wanda forgot all about the unknown missing something, and found a soft smile tugging at the corners of her sniffed the flowers, and her smile widened. She would need to pick up a proper vase sometime soon. Vision was the type of man who would probably buy his girlfriend flowers relatively regularly.. Not that she was his girlfriend, yet.

Wanda quickly texted Vision to let him know she was Home safe, then made her drink, taking it with her as she headed off to get ready for bed. She took the flowers too, setting them on her bedside table. It would be nice to see something beautiful when she woke up.

* * *

Vision smiled when he'd received Wanda's message, as he'd been waiting for it. He had just enough time to text back a thank you, before Natasha called him.

"It's a little late, isn't it?" Vision asked when he answered the call.

_"Sorry, couldn't wait. How'd it go?"_

* * *

_"Well, I think. We had dinner and then came back home and watched a movie."_

"Ooh" Nat smirked, finishing the last of her large bowl of popcorn.

_"What?"_

"Taking a girl home on the first date? Smooth, Vision."

* * *

"It's not like that!" Vision sputtered, his face turning bright red. "Viv was there. And even if she hadn't been, I w-wouldn't do that. I respect Wanda far too much. We want to take things slow."

_"Yeah, that's understandable, I guess."_

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"Did you kiss her?" Nat dumped the bowl in the kitchen sink.

_"No."_

"Why not?"

* * *

"Like I said, we're taking things slow" said Vision. "I kissed her on the cheek, that was enough for us."

_"I get it. You've always been a little shy around girls. You barely spoke to me for a month after Virginia introduced us.."_

"I'm not shy" Vision bristled. "Taking it slow just feels like the best way forward for Wanda and I. It's what works."

_"Okay. When are you seeing her again?"_

* * *

_"Tomorrow. We're having lunch."_

"Wow.." Natasha sounded confused.

_"Again, what?"_

"Just.. Making a second date for the day after the first one doesn't exactly sound like taking it slow.."

* * *

"It just fit our schedules" said Vision. "We both have Tomorrow off work. I'll be busy at parties the rest of the week. Plus, Tomorrow is the only day I can be sure of an extra few child-free hours."

_"Fair enough. I want a full report on how it goes, okay?"_

"Okay. I'll call sometime Tomorrow, then."

They said their goodbyes, and Vision sighed as he disconnected the call. The House still felt empty. Maybe a warm drink before bed would lift his spirits..

* * *

Wanda dreamed of Vision again that night. She dreamed of sweet kisses and soft touches, dreamed of strong but gentle hands. Of his dazzling blue eyes, gazing at her like she was something special, something precious..

She woke the next morning, her cheeks slightly flushed, and glanced at the flowers on her bedside table. Then Wanda saw her clock, and cursed. She'd overslept, and Vision was picking her up in an hour. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower.

Her dream had felt more real this time.. Maybe because Vision himself felt more real. Wanda had believed that someone as good and caring as Vision couldn't possibly exist.. Now she was beginning to think that maybe he did.

* * *

Wanda's hair was still slightly damp when Vision arrived to pick her up just over an hour later.

"Hey, Vizh."

"Hello" Vision replied apologetically. "Sorry I'm a bit late, the traffic was a little heavier than I expected."

"It's alright, I was running a little behind schedule myself" Wanda smiled at him. She grabbed her bag with one hand, and Vision's hand with the other. "Shall we go?"

"We shall" Vision smiled back.

* * *

Before long, they were sitting in the nice little Cafe that Vision had mentioned, sharing a pot of tea and chatting over plates of Eggs Benedict.

"This really is nice, Vizh" Wanda smiled, looking around. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome" Vision blushed. "I felt like I had to make up for our first date."

"Hey, I liked our first date" Wanda lightly teased. "Although, it is nice to have the time alone to talk. So, you moved over here when you were.."

"Seventeen" Vision replied. "I did my Upper Sixth.. I mean, Senior Year here, and stayed on for College."

"And you had Viv.." Wanda thought back to previous conversations, remembering a comment he'd made about changing diapers when his friends were having their first legal drinks, "At 21?"

"A few months before my 21st Birthday."

"Whoa.."

"It was definitely a learning curve" Vision chuckled. "And even though I had quite a few people telling me I'd ruined my life, I couldn't help loving Viv, and Vin, from the moment I knew they existed. After spending my whole life without a Family, finally having someone that was mine.. it was a big pull."

"It must have been."

"Of course.." He trailed off for a moment, "It did make losing Vin all that much harder.."

"I'm so sorry, Vizh.." Wanda's heart ached for him. She couldn't know how it felt to lose a child, but she did know what it was like to lose the person you loved most when you had no-one else.

"I.. It doesn't really get easier, but I've made my peace with it. It wasn't anything I did wrong, or Virginia.. Sometimes these things just happen. We were lucky to still have one healthy child. And besides, I.." Vision trailed off again.

"What?"

"You might think I'm crazy.."

"I promise that I won't."

"Well.. Sometimes I get the feeling he is still around. Vin, I mean. I hear a little boy laughing out of nowhere, or see an extra shadow playing with Viv.. It's silly.." He looked down.

"No, Vizh.." Wanda reached across the table, grabbing Vision's hand. "It's not silly at all. It's kind of.. _frumoasa."_

_"Frumoasa.." _Vision repeated, breath catching slightly. Wanda's accent thickened when she spoke in her own language, and it was just about the sexiest thing Vision had ever experienced. "W-What does that mean?"

"Beautiful" Wanda translated. "It means beautiful."

"Beautiful.." Vision filed the information away in his memory for later use.

"Mmhm.. It's nice to think that the people we've lost are still with us in some way. I like to think that my brother.. It's just nice" Wanda smiled softly. "Not crazy at all."

Vision smiled back, slowly bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Wanda's fingers.

"Thank you."


	23. Good Enough

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda blushed as Vision kissed her fingers, a flutter in her heart. By now, their plates were almost empty, their lunch coming to an end, but neither one was ready to leave the other's company just yet.

"The park isn't far away from here.." Vision commented, still holding Wanda's hand. "And I don't need to pick Vivian up from Scott's for another few hours. Would you like to go for a walk?

"I would love to" Wanda smiled. She was still blushing, which Vision thought was adorable.

"I'll just go pay.." He stood, reluctantly releasing his grip on Wanda's hand.

"Vizh" Wanda frowned, "You don't always have to pay for me."

"I know, but Today I want to" Vision replied. "Next time we can split the bill.."

"Another next time, hmm?" Wanda smirked.

"Well, if.. if you want.."

"I do."

"Well, that's that then.." Vision headed for the counter. "I'll pay Today, and next time we will split the bill.."

* * *

A short while later, Wanda and Vision strolled through the park hand in hand. A There was a slight chill in the wind, but it was otherwise a very pleasant day for late Fall. A few people were out walking their dogs, and the giggles of children on the nearby playground floated through the air.

"This is nice, Vizh" said Wanda, looking around with a smile. "Do you bring Viv here to play?"

"I do" Vision nodded, "And I've worked at a few parties here when the weather is nice."

"That would be fun. Your show for the kids on the Fourth of July was great" Wanda smiled. "I'd like to see another one sometime."

"You would?" Vision blushed. "It's a bit of silly fun, really."

"Silly fun is still fun."

"That's true.." He paused, thinking. "It would be a little unprofessional of me to invite you to one of the private parties, but I'm visiting a children's Hospital next Wednesday. You could come see me then, if you like."

"I'll have to check with work" said Wanda, "But if I'm not rostered on, sure."

They passed an Ice-Cream truck that had set up shop in the park, the vendor trying his luck in the just pleasant enough weather.

"Would you like one?" Vision asked. "It's probably a little too cold for it, but there's just something especially fun about ice-cream from an Ice-Cream Truck."

"I wouldn't know" Wanda replied. "I've never had ice cream from an Ice-Cream Truck before."

"You haven't?" Vision gasped.

"No" Wanda answered with a shrug. "We didn't have them in Sokovia. Once we moved here, Pietro just assumed they were _pentru copii.. _For kids."

"Oh no, Ice-cream Trucks are for everybody. I am definitely buying you one now.." Vision tightened his grip on Wanda's hand, leading her towards the truck.

"Vision, you.."

"..Don't have to, I know. But I want to." He turned to the Ice-Cream Man, placing a few dollars into his hand. "Two cones with a flake and sprinkles, please."

Once the cones were prepared, Vision handed one to Wanda, who couldn't help licking her lips. It did look good, so she took a bite.

"Mmm!" Her eyes widened. "It's so soft.."

"Soft-serve" said Vision, taking a bite of his own. "It's what most ice-cream trucks sell."

"It is _delicios."_

Vision found himself blushing once again at the sound of Wanda's accent, but it faded quickly, and the two of them continued their leisurely stroll through the park, eating their ice-creams.

"That was great, Vizh" Wanda smiled at him after she had finished hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Next time we'll try the chocolate-dipped kind, Vivian loves those. Oh, you've got a bit on your chin.." Vision pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping the offending drop of ice-cream from Wanda's face with a practised ease that came from wiping his daughter's face regularly. But, doing the same thing for a beautiful woman in whom he had a strong romantic interest was a very different situation. He swallowed, suddenly feeling rather awkward. "That.. That's better."

"Thank you.." Wanda's breath caught. The way Vision was looking at her.. It was so similar to the way he had looked at her in her dream. Like she was something special.

In Vision's eyes, Wanda was something special. He'd known Wanda for less than a year, but it was already getting difficult to remember a time before he'd known her, and even more difficult to imagine his life without her in it. While Vision would always be grateful to Virginia for giving him Vivian, their interactions with each other had always been slightly awkward. While they got along reasonably well, they had never fully meshed as a couple, or even really as a family, with Virginia having fallen ill so soon after Viv's birth. But with Wanda, he could see just where she fit, with him, and with Viv.

Wanda could almost see it too.. Almost. If only she could finally silence that little voice in her head that still tried to tell her that she wasn't good enough for him, for them. That Vision and Viv both deserved so much better than her.

They stared at each other for a few moments longer, until the spell was broken again, when Vision felt the melting remains of his own ice-cream trickling over his hand. He hurriedly finished it, cleaned his hand, and reached to hold Wanda's hand once more.

His fingers were slightly sticky, but she didn't mind much.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask" said Vision, as he dropped Wanda home a little while later, "Did you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving? Uh.." Wanda hadn't ever really celebrated, even when Pietro was alive. It had always seemed like an American thing.

"Sometimes we get quite a crowd, but Scott's spending it with Hope's Family, and Clint and Laura are taking the kids to see her parents, so it will just be me, Viv, and Natasha this year.. You're very welcome to join us, but.. if.." He was starting to ramble a little. "..If you already have plans, I completely understa.."

Wanda chuckled and kissed his cheek, halting his adorable ramble.

"I don't have plans."

"You don't?"

"No. I would love to spend Thanksgiving with you. I could even come over early and help cook, if you like."

"Viv would like that" Vision smiled. "She is under the impression that you must be a brilliant cook after you saved our cake."

"I am a brilliant cook" Wanda grinned, just a little smug. "We're on for that Morning then?"

"Of course" He kissed her cheek. "And you'll let me know about the Hospital?"

"I will" She nudged him back out the door. "Now go, or you'll be late picking up Viv."

"See you soon?"

"See you soon."

Wanda watched Vision until he was out of sight. He seemed to have a spring in his step once again. She slipped inside the apartment, a small smile on her face. They had made at least tentative plans for not just one, but two more 'next times'.

Maybe.. Maybe it didn't matter so much that Wanda didn't think she was good enough. Vision thought she was, and one day, his feelings might just rub off on her.


	24. Who Needs A Hero?

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda cursed slightly when she received her work roster. It turned out, she was supposed to work on the day Vision had asked her to attend his show at the Hospital.

Wanda hated her job at the best of times, but she especially hated it during the Christmas season. Aside from her elf costume, which was a little too small to be comfortable and regularly attracted idiots, the Christmas Carols driving her insane as they played on a loop, and the different kind of idiots who wanted things her store just did not sell.

No, Ma'm, we do not have Christmas pudding.

No, Sir, we do not have Ginger Bread Houses.

No, we will not be getting them in.

Why not?

Because we are a party supply store, not a supermarket. We mostly sell decorations, disposable plates, and a few novelties.

Then why do we have candy canes?

Candy canes are a novelty.

Eugh, it was a nightmare. She would much rather be with Vision, even at a somewhat heartbreaking location like a children's hospital.. And there was still a little bit of hope that that could happen. She scrolled through her contacts and called a number, smiling when the call was answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mantis. It's Wanda. Do you mind taking my Wednesday morning shift? I'll do your Friday, if you like. I've got this thing with Vision.."

_"Your boyfriend? I understand, of course I'll switch."_

"He's not.." Wanda paused. "Well, he might be. It's new.."

_"Aww, that's such a special time. You two make a cute couple!"_

"Thanks.." Wanda blushed. "And thanks for swapping shifts."

_"You're welcome. Bye-bye!"_

"Bye, Mantis" Wanda chuckled.

* * *

Vision was just about to plate-up Viv's dinner, a basic pasta dish, when he saw Wanda's name flash on his phone. He answered it on the first ring, wincing slightly, hoping it didn't make him seem too eager.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Vizh. Just wanted to let you know, I can make it on Wednesday."_

"Wonderful! I mean, uh, that's good."

_"Should we meet there, or are you going to pick me up?"_

"I'll pick you up, since I already know where it is."

_"Alright. See you then."_

"See you then" Vision smiled as he disconnected the call. Viv giggled from her place at the table. "What's so funny?" He asked, setting her meal in front of her.

"That was Wanda on the phone."

"How did you know?" Vision frowned.

"Because" Viv grinned, "You're always reaally happy after Wanda calls, Daddy."

"Oh.." Vision blushed.

* * *

When Wednesday Morning came, Wanda found herself standing in her underwear, staring into her closet once again. What the hell were you supposed to wear to a Children's Hospital?

All the usual rules for 'date attire' didn't really apply. Was watching Vision perform for these poor children even a date? She was basically going to watch him, in Vision's own words, prance around in a leotard. She probably wouldn't be the only adult present, as neither a parent, a nurse, or a doctor, Wanda was beginning to think she may be a little out of place.

Just as she was starting to rethink this whole thing, maybe call Vision and tell him she couldn't make it after all, Wanda's eyes fell on her Scarlet Witch costume. Hanging up waiting, Wanda had originally thought, for the next Halloween, or maybe a costume party.

The idea that came into Wanda's head at that moment was probably a little crazy. But, she liked being the Scarlet Witch.. And playing a superhero for sick children would be worth a bit of good karma, right? Wanda smiled, pulling the costume from the closet.

* * *

To save time, Vision was already in his own outfit and make-up, and to prevent any possible embarrassment from walking around in public in full costume, he simply texted Wanda when he pulled up outside her apartment block, to let her know he was waiting out front.

A few minutes later, Wanda hopped into the car in her full Scarlet Witch get-up. Vision's jaw dropped.

"Wanda.."

"Hey, Vizh" Wanda smiled sheepishly. "I know I was supposed to be watching your show, but I thought maybe we could try _un act dublu.. _a double act. What do you think?"

"I think.. um.." The sound of Wanda's accent combined with the sight of her Scarlet Witch outfit was having a profound effect on Vision. He blushed under his make-up.

Unfortunately, Wanda took this extended pause as rejection. Her face fell.

"I can go change.."

"What? No!" Vision snapped out of it, grabbing Wanda's arm before she could get out of the car. "No, don't change. A double act sounds wonderful. I always thought The Vision needed.. I'm sorry, I just got distracted because.."

"Because what?" Wanda's brow furrowed.

"Because.. you look absolutely beautiful in that outfit" said Vision. "I've always thought so, but now that we are dating, I can, well.. actually say it."

"Oh.." Now it was Wanda's turn to blush. "Th-Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Vision was still blushing himself as he started the car. "We should get going.."

"We should.." Wanda paused for a moment as they drove off. "Vizh?"

"Yes?"

Wanda leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I think you're pretty handsome as 'The Vision'.."

"Thank you.." Vision's blush deepened, but he smiled.

* * *

It was heartbreaking, seeing all the sick children, some confined to their beds.. But the smiles on their faces when they saw Wanda and Vision in costume was worth the heartbreak. These little ones wanted to see Superheroes, and that was what they were going to give them.

"Hello, children. I am The Vision!"

"And I am the Scarlet Witch!"

"We heard that there might be some heroes needed around here, didn't we, Scarlet Witch?" Vision grinned.

"Yes. Who called for a Hero?" Wanda smiled as a few kids raised their hands. Things seemed to be going well.

* * *

Wanda got right into her 'character', although of course, since the Scarlet Witch was an idealised version of herself, there wasn't necessarily much 'character' to get into. And she and Vision meshed perfectly, bouncing off of each other.

Once their show was over, they stayed a while to chat to some of the children. Wanda felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked down to see a slightly pale dark-haired little boy in a hospital gown, dragging an IV along with him.

"Should you be out of bed, _cel mic?" _She asked gently.

"No, but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well, let's get you back to bed and I'll see if I can answer it for you."

"Okay.." The boy pointed out his bed, and Wanda took his hand to lead him back towards it. "Are you really a superhero, Miss?"

"Well.." Wanda chuckled, thinking for a moment before answering, "I am Today.."

* * *

Vision watched fondly, his heart warmed, as Wanda gently lifted the frail child back into bed. One of the Nurses tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, the Scarlet Witch was great! Can we book her officially for next time? It's nice for the girls to have a hero too.."

"I'll have to check on that one" Vision chuckled "Wanda.. The Scarlet Witch.. doesn't actually do this full time."

"Really?" The nurse sounded surprised. "She's so good with the kids.."

"Yes, she is.." Vision looked to Wanda again, his gaze softening. Even though this was something he already knew about her, he still found himself falling in love with her just a little more.


	25. The Night He Knew

AN: Enjoy! For anyone waiting on an update to my other story, 'Children Of Iron', it's coming. I just wanted to complete the Thanksgiving chapters of this fic before the end of November.

* * *

"That was.. actually pretty great" Wanda grinned, as Vision drove her home later. "Seeing the smiles on the kids faces."

"You'll come again next time, then?" Vision asked with a smile. "One of the Nurses asked for the Scarlet Witch especially."

"Of course" Wanda's grin widened. They sure were racking up quite a few 'next time' plans.

"Wonderful.. speaking of the Scarlet Witch, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh? What?"

"I was wondering if I could.. Borrow her, maybe?" Asked Vision, a little sheepish. "See, I'm thinking about getting back into my writing, and like I've said, I always thought The Vision needed a partner.. I'd credit you for creating her, of course."

Wanda thought for a moment, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

_"Bine.. _Okay."

"Really?"

"Well.. yeah.. Everyone wants to see themselves as a superhero, right?" Wanda smiled softly, as the car pulled up outside her apartment block. "I trust you with m.. With her. Just let me be the first to read whatever you come up with, okay?"

"Of course" Vision nodded. "Maybe you can do some artwork to accompany it."

"Maybe" Wanda undid her seat belt, getting out of the car. "Before you go, Vizh, what do you usually cook for Thanksgiving? Just so I can get a handle on it."

"Oh, all the usual things.. Turkey, Green bean casserole, Pumpkin pie.. I usually burn the pie" Vision mumbled.

"The usual stuff, and make sure I get there before you burn the pie. Got it" Wanda chuckled, leaning back into the car to kiss his cheek. "Say hi to Miss Vivian for me."

"I will" Vision blushed, being a gentleman and ignoring the fact that Wanda's current position gave him a perfect view down the front of her corset. "Text me when you get in."

"Vision, we are literally right outside my building" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What could possibly happen?"

"Statistically, you are more likely to run into trouble close to Home" Vision pointed out. "Just humour me, please?"

"Okay.."

"Thank you."

Wanda chuckled, heading inside. Vision waited until a text came through on his phone.

_'I am safe inside'._

Vision smiled at the message, then headed home to get his make up off before he needed to collect Viv from Preschool.

* * *

In the lead up to Thanksgiving, Wanda found herself studying traditional recipes. She was actually quite a good cook, or at least she had been before Pietro died. Now seemed like the perfect time to reawaken her talent.

She arrived at Vision's house rather early on the morning of the Holiday, armed with tips on baking Pumpkin Pie and making the perfect mashed potatoes.

"Wanda, you're here!" Viv grinned excitedly as she opened the door for her. "Good, now you can make sure Daddy doesn't burn the pie."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Vivian" Vision sighed from the kitchen, where he was currently basting the turkey.

"Well, that's what you told Auntie Nat on the phone, Daddy.." Viv replied. "You said Wanda was coming over early to make sure you don't burn the pie."

"I think you and I may have to have a talk about eavesdropping on adult conversations.." Vision mumbled, returning the turkey to the oven.

"I'm sure your Daddy is completely capable of not burning the pie, Miss Vivian" Wanda winked at Viv, who giggled, then headed to the Kitchen. "But I am here to help anyway."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Wanda" Vision smiled at her, blushing slightly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Vizh.." Wanda kissed his cheek, smiling when his blush deepened. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, we should probably get the potatoes started soon.. The pie can wait a bit longer."

"Got it" Wanda chuckled.

* * *

By the time Natasha arrived later that afternoon, Wanda and Vision were setting the turkey and sides on the table, and the pumpkin pie was baking away in the oven.

"Mmm, everything smells great" Nat sniffed deeply before taking a seat. "And look at you two, so domestic already. It's adorable."

"Uh.. Thank you" Vision pulled Wanda's seat out for her, as both of them blushed, then set about carving the turkey.

"You're welcome" Nat smirked.

Without really thinking about it, Wanda dished a little of each of the sides onto Viv's plate for her, made sure she got the nicest looking slice of the turkey when Vision was done carving, and tucked a napkin under the little girl's chin, behaving very much like the Mother-figure she didn't think herself worthy of being.

"Thank you, Wanda" Viv grinned.

"You're welcome, _fata dulce" _Wanda gently ruffled Viv's hair.

Vision watched them both fondly. Natasha grinned.

* * *

"So, Vision, Wanda" Nat began a short while later, as they were all tucking into their Thanksgiving feast, "How are things going with you two? Cooking a holiday meal together seems pretty serious.. You exclusive yet?"

"Uh.." Wanda blushed.

"W-Well.." Vision sputtered.

"What's 'sclusive' mean?" Vivian asked.

"That they're not going to go out with anyone except each other" Natasha explained.

"Oh" Viv smiled, then looked to Vision. "Daddy, you and Wanda should be 'sclusive."

"We.. We haven't really talked a lot about it" said Vision.

"Well, do either of you want to date anyone else?" Nat asked with a smirk.

"No" Wanda and Vision replied instantly and completely in unison, both turning bright red.

"Then you're exclusive" Nat grinned.

"I suppose we are.." Vision smiled shyly.

"I suppose so too.." Wanda smiled back at him, then stood up. "I'm going to go check on the Pumpkin Pie."

"The timer says another few minutes.." Vision frowned.

"I'm going to check it anyway." Wanda headed into the Kitchen, soon returning and placing a perfectly baked Pumpkin Pie on the table.

"Yay!" Viv cheered, clapping her hands.

"Another few minutes, and that would have started to burn" Wanda kissed Vision's cheek again. Hopefully they could work up to other kisses soon, but for now, this would do.

* * *

Natasha left sometime later, after they were all stuffed with turkey and pie. Wanda lingered, helping Vision wash all the dishes, and pack up the leftovers.

"Wanda should stay and watch movies with us" Viv suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea" Vision smiled at his daughter.

"It is" Wanda smiled. "Go choose some, _Fata dulce."_

* * *

In the years that followed, none of them quite remembered which movies they watched, although _101 Dalmatians _was in there somewhere.

But they did remember how comfortable they were together, how happy, how at Home they all felt.

Vision with his arm around Wanda, her head on his shoulder. Vivian crawling up and curling across both of their laps.

Days like Thanksgiving were always tiring at Viv's age, especially when so much food was involved, and the little girl eventually fell asleep. Vision hadn't wanted to move right away, so it took him a while before he realised that Wanda had fallen asleep too. She'd risen much earlier than she usually would on a Holiday in order to come over and help him cook.

Very carefully, Vision shifted, so as not to wake Wanda, and stood, carrying Viv to bed. When he returned, he tried to gently rouse Wanda, but to no avail. The beautiful young woman was deeply asleep, and it soon became clear that she wasn't going anywhere Tonight. But, Vision decided, he couldn't possibly let Wanda sleep on the couch. It was much too uncomfortable for a lady.

Vision carefully scooped Wanda into his arms, his heart skipping a beat when she instinctively curled into him, her fingers gripping his shirt. He carried her up to his room, removed her shoes (just her shoes, always the perfect gentleman), and tucked her into bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

He watched her sleep, just for a little while longer, rather enchanted. Vision had never seen Wanda so perfectly at peace before. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on. He double checked that she was warm enough, then headed back out to sleep on the couch himself.

Later, when he was asked, Vision said that was the night he knew he was falling in love.


	26. One Day

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision woke quite early the following morning. He stretched, winced slightly at the crick in his neck that had come from sleeping on the couch, and got up to check on his girls. He was about to correct himself again, then paused.

Wanda was somewhat 'his' now, seeing as they were dating exclusively. Not that Vision was possessive at all, but it was a nice thought. Smiling, he headed to Viv's room first. She was fast asleep, as he'd expected. Vivian always slept in quite late after a Holiday. Vision quietly crept to his own room. Wanda looked to still be deeply asleep as well, a small smile on her face.

Vision smiled softly, then quietly fetched a set of clean clothes and backed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He probably had enough time to get in a quick shower before either of them woke.

* * *

Wanda began to wake a short while later, stretching, a yawn escaping her mouth, followed by a happy little sigh. She hadn't had such a good night's sleep, or woken up feeling so rested, in quite a long time.

In fact, Wanda felt so comfortable, so very much at Home, she hardly even realised that she had woken up in a bed that wasn't her own, in a house where she did not actually live. She got up in a happy little daze, her just awakening brain only half registering the framed photograph of Vision and Viv on the bedside table, and her legs, working on autopilot, carried her down the hall, opening the door to the bathroom.. just as a very naked Vision was getting out of the shower.

They both froze, Vision with his hand almost reaching his towel.

The first part of Wanda's brain that managed to work again couldn't help thinking that Vision was a very impressive specimen of a man, but then she blushed bright red, turning and bolting from the room.

_"Rahat.._ I'm so sorry!"

"Wanda.." Vision snapped out of his own shocked state, quickly pulling on his underwear and trousers before hurrying out after her. "Wanda, wait.."

Now fully awake, everything crashed into Wanda's mind at once. That somehow, she had slept over, and now she had just completely invaded his privacy by barging into his bathroom. She hadn't intended to, of course, and she had been half asleep, but her embarrassment kept her from registering this as a valid excuse.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, I'm sorry" Vision grasped her arm, gently, but tight enough to stop her from running. "I thought I would be done before you woke up, but clearly I was wrong.."

"I.." Wanda blinked, trying to gather her thoughts, and wipe the naked Vision images from her mind. Difficult with him holding her arm, but she didn't really want him to let go. "I slept here?"

"You did. You fell asleep on the couch, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"How did I end up in your bed?" Wanda's brow furrowed.

"I.. I carried you" Vision blushed. "I didn't want you to wake up sore.."

"Oh.." Wanda blushed herself, her heart beating a little bit faster. Though she'd been very much asleep, she could almost remember it. The warmth of his arms, the way she'd curled into him.. Then she frowned. "Where did you.."

"I slept on the couch" said Vision quickly.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. It was just the gentlemanly thing to do.. And I'm sorry about this morning, too. I really thought you would be asleep for a while longer when I checked on you. Next time I will leave a note."

Wanda felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, relaxing a little. She'd kept Vision from his bed and barged in on him in the bathroom, but he was still talking about next times. He must have really liked her.

"Next time, I will remember to knock" She finally turned to face him, a cheeky sparkle returning to her eyes. Vision hadn't had a chance to fully dress or dry himself, and while Wanda was trying not to let herself get too distracted by the droplets of water running down his toned chest, she allowed herself just a moment to admire his shirtless form. After all, if they were exclusive now, she was more or less officially his girlfriend. That had to come with some perks, right?

"Yes.." Vision chuckled. "Knocking is usually a good idea."

"I suppose I should get going soon.." Wanda glanced at her watch.

"You don't have to" said Vision quickly. "I was going to make breakfast, and then I was wondering if you might come to a few of the Black Friday sales with us? I don't usually get caught up in it all, but we aren't exactly flush with cash, and with Christmas so close.."

Before Wanda could answer, Vivian came padding out of her room, gasping when she saw Vision.

"Daddy, you're not 'sposed to come out of the Bathroom 'til you stop dripping!" She cried. "That's the rule."

"Yes.. It is, but.. uh.."

"But what?" Viv frowned.

"You go dry off and finish getting dressed, Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "I'll make breakfast.."

"And then the Sales?" Vision asked rather hopefully.

"Sure" Wanda winked. She knew those sales were usually Hell on Earth, but any excuse for more time with Vision and Viv was a good one. "If there's one thing working at the mall is good for, it's getting a heads up on the best deals."

* * *

A short while later, they were all sat at the table enjoying a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Daddy.." Viv's eyes sparkled as she ate, seeming slightly awestruck, "Is this what bacon tastes like when it's not burned?"

Wanda burst out laughing, while Vision blushed brightly.

"Yes, _Fata dulce" _Wanda wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "This is what bacon tastes like."

"Wow.." Viv gasped. "Daddy, can Wanda come for breakfast all the time?"

"Well.. yes, one day" Vision replied without really thinking.

"Yes.." Wanda replied, blushing softly, her mind unable to keep from drifting off to thoughts of the future that Vision seemed so sure of. "Maybe one day.."


	27. A Kiss Before Christmas

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After a quick stop by Wanda's apartment to let her change into some fresh clothes, they headed to the Mall. In an almost-Christmas miracle, it actually didn't take them too long to get a parking space, but inside, the Mall was absolutely packed with sale-goers on the hunt for bargains.

Wanda and Vision each held one of Vivian's hands as they slowly made their way through the crowds. Wanda, remembering what happened the last time the Mall had been busy, kept a very tight grip. Perhaps slightly too tight..

"Wanda.." Viv whined slightly, "You're squishing my hand.."

"Oh.." Wanda loosened her grip a little. "Sorry, there's just so many people around, I didn't want you to get lost again.."

"I'm not gonna get lost" Viv huffed. She hadn't even really been 'lost' last time, anyway.

"Vivian" Vision lightly admonished her, "Wanda is only worried because she cares about you." He found himself touched by Wanda's concern for his daughter, and suddenly, he very much wanted to kiss her.. But a crowded Mall caught in the madness of Black Friday sales did not seem like a suitably romantic location for a first kiss, so he simply kissed her cheek, smiling when Wanda blushed.

"Oh.." Viv, suitably chastened by her Father's words, blushed as well. "Sorry, Wanda."

"It is okay, _Fata dulce" _Wanda smiled softly, bending to kiss the top of Viv's head. "I am sorry if I hurt your hand."

* * *

Before leaving for the Mall, Vision had showed Wanda Viv's letter to Santa Claus. Wanda, with inside knowledge gained from working in the Mall, had let him know where he could obtain most of the items the little girl wished for, for the best prices, also accounting for Black Friday deals. Now, Wanda just had to keep Vivian occupied while Vision shopped, and thankfully, they had a perfect plan.

"Ooh, look Vivian" Vision pointed as they approached the 'Santa's Grotto' display that was erected in the mall every year, with a long line of children waiting to have their picture taken with St. Nick. "Santa is here!"

"Yay!" Viv grinned.

"You know" said Wanda, crouching to Viv's eye level, "I think your Daddy might have a bit of boring grown-up shopping to do. Maybe I can wait here in line with you to get your photo taken, while he gets everything done."

"Is that okay, Daddy?" Viv looked up at her Father hopefully. "Can I wait and get a picture with Santa, Daddy?"

"I don't see why not" Vision crouched to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Be a good girl for Wanda until I get back."

"I will."

"Thank you for this" Vision stood, flashing Wanda a grateful smile, and kissed her cheek again. He was increasingly tempted to go for her lips instead, but the time still didn't feel quite right.

_"Cu placere.. _You're welcome." Even though he had kissed her cheek quite a few times now, Wanda still blushed. "Go do your boring stuff. Miss Vivian and I will be fine here."

* * *

The line was long, but moved quite quickly, and more of the Christmas display became visible as they shuffled along. While Wanda still found the constantly looping Christmas Carols somewhat irksome, she discovered that they did not bother her as much when Vivian's sweet little voice was singing along.

"Look!" Viv pointed. "There's mistletoe over there. Don't you gotta kiss someone if you stand under it with them?"

"Well," said Wanda, "Nobody should ever have to kiss anyone if they don't want to. But if the people standing under the mistletoe like each other, they'll usually kiss."

"So you and my Daddy would kiss?"

"Uh.." Wanda paused awkwardly. "Maybe."

"Why only maybe? Don't you like Daddy?"

"I like your Daddy very much, but we haven't kissed yet."

"Why not?" Viv's little brow furrowed. "You're his girlfriend. Hope is Uncle Scott's girlfriend, and they kiss lots.. Don't you want to kiss Daddy?"

" I do, but we.. We're just waiting for the right time, _Fata dulce." _Wanda blushed. "A first kiss is supposed to be special.."

"Oh.." Viv grew thoughtful.

"Ooh, look. You're next in line to see Santa!"

"Yay!"

"Yes.. yay.." Wanda was very grateful for the distraction. When Viv's turn came, she happily rushed over to sit on Santa's knee.

Vision returned just as Wanda was collecting the photo, shopping bags in hand. Viv took the picture from Wanda, happily presenting it to her Father.

"Look, Daddy!"

"That's a very nice picture, Vivian" Vision smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

"How did your 'boring grown up shopping' go?" Wanda smirked.

"All done" Vision winked at her.

Wanda's heart fluttered. And if he kept making her blush like this, she thought, her cheeks might turn permanently red.

Viv glanced between them both, then looked back at the mistletoe display. Her young mind was beginning to form an idea.

* * *

When dropping Wanda home sometime later, Viv put her plan into action.

"Wanda" She said, "You should come over for movie night Tomorrow."

"Should I now?" Wanda chuckled.

"You'd be very welcome" Vision added. "If you're not busy, of course.."

"I'm not" Wanda kissed his cheek as she got out of the car. "I'd love to come watch a movie with you two. Just text me what time to come over."

"I will" Vision smiled. "See you Tomorrow night, then?"

"Tomorrow night" Wanda nodded.

She waved until the car was out of sight, and soon after they turned the corner, Vision's phone buzzed and he smiled. He didn't look at it, but he knew it was Wanda texting to let him know she was inside safely.

Then he spotted Viv grinning in the back seat, a cheeky sort of grin. Knowing his daughter- Sweet, but mischievous- he instantly became suspicious.

"You seem very happy, Vivian.."

"Of course I'm happy, Daddy" She immediately tried to change her grin from cheeky to innocent. "It's Christmas soon!"

"Ah" Vision smirked. "Christmas, of course.."

With Vision's attention back on the road, the mischief returned to Viv's smile. Auntie Nat was babysitting her Tomorrow afternoon. She would help.

* * *

Of course, Vision's suspicions hadn't actually faded. But, his daughter was only five. Clever for her age, but still only five. How much mischief could she really get into?

Vision failed to account for the 'Nat factor' in his calculations, but even if he had, the last thing he had expected when he returned home from working a children's party the next afternoon was to find sprigs of mistletoe hanging from every single doorway in the house, and various other strategic positions on the ceiling.

"What.. What is going on here?"

"It's mistletoe, Daddy" Viv grinned innocently.

"Wha.." He frowned, turning his attention to Nat. "You helped her do this?"

"Kid has me wrapped around her little finger" Nat shrugged.

"But.. Why mistletoe?"

"It's to help you and Wanda kiss" Viv bounced excitedly.

"Vivian" Vision sighed, "This is very sweet of you, but I really don't think trapping Wanda into a kiss is a good idea."

"I don't think that's what Viv's trying to do.." Nat pointed out. "It's just that.. You and Wanda both seem nervous about this, and maybe you need a little.."

"Mistletoe" Viv smiled.

"I was going to say 'push'" said Natasha, "But.. yeah, I guess."

Vision thought for a moment. A very long moment. Because he did want to kiss Wanda, and he got the feeling that she might have wanted to kiss him too, But.. maybe not like this.

"Natasha, can you stay with Viv a little longer?" He asked. "I'll need a shower, and then I think there's something I have to do.."

* * *

Vision showered, scouring off his work make up. Washed and brushed his hair. Wore one of his nicer shirts, and his best pants. Brushed his hair again.

Then, leaving Viv in Natasha's safe, if slightly scheming hands, he hopped in the car and drove to Wanda's apartment.

By now it was early evening, the sun beginning to set. Wanda had just been getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she considered ignoring the knock, then sighed, moving to answer it.

"Whatever this is better be quick, because I have pla.." She trailed off, surprised to see Vision standing at her door looking rather nervous, but handsome as always. "Vizh.. I, uh.. Thought I was driving myself.."

"I know.. and you still can" Vision twiddled his thumbs a bit. "Just, uh.. Vivian has filled the house with mistletoe. You see, I think she wants me to kiss someone.."

"Oh.." Wanda blushed.

"And I would very much like to kiss that someone too. But.."

"B-But?.."

"I share a lot with my daughter. Almost everything" said Vision. "She is and always will be my number one priority. She has to be."

"Of course" Wanda nodded.

"Even so, I think there should be some things in life.. Some moments.. that I am allowed to keep just for me. I feel like a first kiss is one of those moments.." He took a step closer to Wanda, "Don't you agree?"

_"Da.."_ Wanda's breath caught in her throat. "I mean.. yes."

"I hoped you might.." Vision paused again, growing nervous, almost shy. His hands reached up to gently cup her face. "Can I.. Can I kiss you, Wanda?"

It was the easiest question she had ever answered.

"Yes.."

So he kissed her.

It was nothing like any of the other kisses Wanda had recently experienced. No chapped lips or hot, sour breath. No tasting of alcohol or cigarettes. No tongues shoved down her throat, sloppy and slobbery and far too eager to get to what came after.

Vision's lips were so wonderfully soft as they brushed against hers. He tasted of something sweet and pleasant, with the slightest hint of burnt toast.. So uniquely, wonderfully Vision.. And she knew he did not want anything more from her. Nothing more than this, this single, perfect kiss.

And when they broke apart, what felt like an eternity later, but was probably about forty seconds, Vision's hand was still on her cheek, and he was looking at her like she was something special, something precious, and Wanda's heart felt so full it almost hurt.

"W-Was that okay?" He softly asked.

"Yes" Wanda nodded, and then she kissed him again.

She never wanted to stop.


	28. Countdown To Christmas

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a little _nebun_ -crazy- Wanda thought, to be so affected by one kiss. Well, two now, but her point still stood. Still.. if this was crazy, Wanda wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be sane anymore.

Because kissing Vision was magic. His lips moulded so perfectly to hers, like he'd been made just for her, and in this wonderful moment, Wanda dared to hope that maybe he was. He felt like Home.

When she finally broke the kiss, after how long she wasn't sure, he was smiling at her, a wonderful sweet smile, and she found herself smiling right back at him.

"I thought you didn't know what you were doing?" She teased, playfully slapping his arm.

"I still don't think I do.." Vision chuckled softly, "But I've found myself a rather compelling reason to try and work it all out.."

"Oh?" Wanda blushed.

"Yes.." He suddenly seemed quite shy. "So.. how am I doing so far?"

"Well.." Wanda chuckled and kissed him again, just a quick peck on the lips this time, unable to help herself. "Making a last minute drive across town to make sure our first kiss didn't get hijacked by your adorable but mischievous daughter is a pretty romantic gesture, so I think you're doing okay. And you look nice.." A sweet smile spread over Wanda's face, her green eyes sparkling. "Did you dress up for me, Vision?"

"I.. I might have" Vision blushed, his heart skipping a beat. "Um, since I'm here, would you like a lift to my place? It seems silly for both of us to waste the gas money.."

"Sure" Wanda replied, "Just let me grab my purse.."

* * *

Natasha left almost as soon as Vision arrived home with Wanda, not wanting to 'disturb their time together'.

"I could even take Viv for a bit if you two want to.." Nat wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" Wanda and Vision again yelled in unison, blushing brightly.

"Is there something about 'We want to take things slow' that you do not understand, Natasha?" Vision added, somewhat exasperated.

"No, I understand completely. I was just messing with you" Nat smirked as she headed out. "See ya!"

Vision sighed as they headed inside. Viv immediately ran to hug Wanda's legs.

"Hi, Wanda."

"Hello" Wanda smiled and crouched to return the little girl's hug, gently ruffling her hair. "I hear you were a little bit cheeky Today.."

"I just wanted to help.." said Viv sheepishly.

"I know, _Fata dulce,_ and that was very thoughtful of you. But perhaps it would be best if you left things like this to your Daddy and I" She winked, making Viv giggle. "If I need help, I know where to find you. Now, have you chosen a movie?"

"Uh-huh. We're gonna watch _The Santa Clause. _And I think we're getting pizza. Is that right Daddy?... Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Vision had become slightly distracted watching the two of them. It seemed as if Wanda and Vivian belonged together as much as it was beginning to feel like he and Wanda did. That they all belonged together. The idea of that was rather wonderful.

"Pizza" Wanda chuckled.

"Right, Pizza" Vision shook his head, breaking out of his musings and pulling out his phone to order. "What kind would everyone like?"

"I'm happy with anything" Wanda shrugged.

"Me too" Viv nodded.

"But no pineapple!" The two girls added in unison, before both of them laughed.

"No pineapple" Vision smiled softly as he dialled the number. "Got it."

* * *

Once the Pizza had arrived, they all settled on the couch to eat it as they watched their movie.

Wanda and Vision stole occasional kisses throughout the film, though were mindful of Viv, who at some point had climbed into Wanda's lap. When the movie was over, Wanda put Viv to bed, as seemed to have become routine when she came over.

Part of Vision wanted to ask Wanda to stay the night. She had already stayed once, after all, so what was the harm?

But that once had been an accident, and they were supposed to be taking things slow. So, always a gentleman, Vision called her a cab home, as he had done quite a few times before. However, unlike the times before, Wanda and Vision had spent a while kissing goodbye on the curb before her cab arrived.

Vision didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her. Wanda's lips were soft and supple, and the curves of her body fit perfectly against his as he held her. She was the missing piece of a puzzle he'd never been able to complete, and when the cab pulled up, he found himself very reluctant to let her go.

"See you soon?" Vision asked hopefully.

_"Categoric.. _Definitely" Wanda nodded.

"And you will.."

"Text when I get home" Wanda chuckled as she got in the cab. "I promise."

* * *

A few days later, Wanda was working her next shift at the store, and as usual, hating just about every minute of it. In the lead up to Christmas, the mall was packed, and the store was busier than usual, with people on the hunt for Christmas crackers, candy canes, and other miscellaneous Christmas junk.

And this was all on top of the regular idiots trying to flirt with her, or buy things the store didn't sell. Luckily, this being the busy season, Mantis was around, ready to step in any time it looked like Wanda might be losing her cool.

It was a very pleasant surprise when Vision and Vivian showed up during a brief lull in customer activity around lunchtime.

"Hi, Wanda" Viv happily ran over to the counter. "Hello, Miss Mantis."

"Hello" Mantis waved cheerily.

"Hello" Wanda's eyes had lit up as soon as she saw them. "This is a nice surprise. What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might be too busy to get lunch" said Vision, handing her a bottle of water, and a brown paper bag containing a chicken and salad sandwich, "So we brought you something."

"Best Boyfriend ever" Wanda smiled, gratefully taking his offerings as both of them blushed slightly at her use of the word 'Boyfriend'. She leaned over the counter to peck his lips. "Thanks, Vizh."

"You're welcome" Vision smiled. "I also have to ask you something."

"Ask away" Wanda bit into her sandwich.

"Clint was wondering if you will be joining us for Christmas at his Farmhouse? You're very welcome, but I know it's not much notice, so.."

"I'd love to come."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Brilliant" Vision grinned. "I'll let Clint know.."

Customers were beginning to flow back into the store, and Wanda sighed.

"I should get back to work.. Call you later, Vizh?"

"Of course" Vision scooped Viv into his arms. "We will speak later."

"Bye, Wanda" Viv waved as they left the store.

"Bye, Miss Vivian" Wanda waved after her, smiling.

And although at least half of Wanda's customers were complete idiots, the smile didn't leave her face for the rest of the day.


	29. Special Gifts

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It had been quite a while since Wanda had actually looked forward to Christmas. Probably because after Pietro's death, she had not had anywhere to spend it, or anyone whom she particularly wanted to spend it with.

This year, now that Vision and Viv had come into her life, things had changed rather dramatically. Not only was there the beloved Father daughter duo themselves, they had brought a whole group of people with whom Wanda was happy to spend the Holidays.

The only problem? Gifts. While she was happy to receive Vision's invitation to Clint's farm, he had, unfortunately, not left her with much shopping time. She also didn't think she knew Clint, or Laura, or Scott well enough to know what they would want for Christmas. Natasha she was only just beginning to get to know. Wanda wasn't even sure what she was going to get for Vision.

Not to mention the fact that since she'd spent the last few years not needing to budget for Christmas presents, Wanda, well.. hadn't budgeted for Christmas presents.

Still, she needed to do something. Vision had assured her that Clint and the others weren't expecting anything, but it wouldn't feel right to show up with nothing at all. Feeling a sudden spark of inspiration, Wanda looked to her art supplies. She didn't have a lot of time, but back when she'd been taking her art classes, Wanda remembered the Instructor being impressed with how quickly she could work.

Wanda grabbed the supplies. It was time to see if she still had that skill.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vision was having a somewhat similar problem. He had gifts for his friends, and he did have something for Wanda.. but his gift for Wanda did not feel like quite enough. She needed something special.. Something personal. But he could not, unfortunately, work out what that something should be.

Natasha had suggested lingerie, an idea he immediately vetoed, but no-one else had been able to offer him any alternatives. Getting a little desperate, Vision had asked Vivian if she thought there was anything special Wanda might like for Christmas.

"Hmm.." Viv looked up from the picture of Santa Claus she'd been drawing. "Maybe you should finish your story."

"What?" Vision blinked, slightly surprised.

"Your Vision and Scarlet Witch story" said Viv. "You should finish it for Wanda's present."

A smile spread over his face, and he pressed a kiss into Viv's golden hair. He had been working on his story since he had talked to Wanda about it after the Hospital, and while it would take a bit of extra effort, he might just have a chance of getting it done in time for Christmas.

"You are a very clever little girl, Vivian."

"I know" Viv giggled.

* * *

In the days leading up to Christmas, any time that Wanda wasn't working, she was most likely to be found painting. Working completely from memory, she painted a portrait of Clint's family. A portrait of Scott and Cassie. She painted Nat in her cool spy costume from Halloween, and painted Viv in the superhero outfit she sometimes wore.

That left only Vision's gift. Wanda mixed a few different colours before she began, feeling a little nervous. She still painted from memory, although not necessarily a real memory. For Vision, Wanda painted something more unique and personal. For Vision, she painted a dream.

She painted The Vision and Scarlet Witch flying together.

* * *

Every night, and any other spare moment he had, Vision wrote. He had been trying to get back into his writing for sometime, but had never quite managed it. Now, however, Vision found himself with the inspiration to finally get things done. He completed his new story, what he hoped was a fitting origin story for both The Vision and the Scarlet Witch, just in time, on Christmas Eve.

After helping Viv set out a glass of milk and some cookies for Santa, and tucking her into bed to await the magic of Christmas Morning, Vision printed out the pages of his story, gathering them up in a nice binder. It still didn't feel quite complete, but Vision knew that what it needed wasn't something that he was capable of. He tucked Wanda's other gift into the binder, behind the last page, and wrapped it in the nicest Christmas paper he had.

He hoped she liked it.

* * *

Once all her paintings were complete, Wanda tucked them all into plastic pockets and carefully wrapped them. Vision's she had found a frame for. It was a nice old empty frame that had been left in the apartment when Wanda and Pietro had moved in, and no-one had ever come to claim it. It just happened to be the perfect size for Vision's gift, so she framed it, wrapped it, and packed it up with the others for the trip to Clint's farm the next day.

She hoped Vision would like it.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Vision and Viv chorused when they arrived to pick Wanda up on Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas, Vizh!" Wanda greeted cheerily when, pecking his lips. "Merry Christmas, Miss Vivian. Did Santa Claus visit you?"

"Uh-huh!" Viv grinned, holding up a new toy as they all headed out to the car. It was a near life-size figure of Rocket Raccoon, one of the main characters in a popular children's sci-fi series.

Of course, Wanda already knew what it was, given that she was the one who had pointed Vision in the right direction to find the toy for a reasonable price. However, she feigned surprise for Viv's benefit.

"Wow, that is _foarte misto.. _Very cool. Can you open the trunk for me, Vizh?"

"Of course.." Vision frowned slightly, eyeing Wanda's bag of gifts as she loaded it into the car. "I hope you did not spend too much money.."

"Not at all" Wanda chuckled. "You'll see.."

* * *

Once they reached the farmhouse and headed inside, they were warmly greeted by Clint and Laura.

"Merry Christmas, guys" Laura smiled. "Lunch will be ready soon, just make yourselves at Home until then.

"Watch your step, though" added Clint, dodging Cooper as he raced by with a nerf gun. "It gets a little crazy around here on Christmas day.."

"Thank you for the warning" Wanda chuckled.

"Look!" Viv pointed. "We're all under mistletoe."

"Hmm.. So we are" Vision smirked. "You know what that means.."

He and Wanda shared a look, and without another word, both swept Viv up, peppering her little cheeks with kisses.

"Daddy!" Viv squealed. "Wanda! That tickles!"

Unnoticed by any of them, Natasha, who had arrived shortly before they did, managed to snap a picture of the sweet moment.

* * *

Not too much later, they were all seated at the table, eating, chatting, laughing, and generally just enjoying each other's company. And for the first time since her brother's death, Wanda actually felt happy on Christmas day.

She was remembering how it felt to spend the Holiday with family. Because, Wanda was now beginning to realise that although Vision's family- his village, as he had once called them- were not family by blood, they were family all the same. The type of Family that she could, maybe, see herself fitting into.

The way Vision held her hand under the table made Wanda think that he could see it too.

* * *

After lunch came presents. All the gifts had been tucked underneath the tree as each guest had arrived, and now Laura was checking the tags and handing them all out.

Wanda waited, slightly anxious about how everyone would react to her gifts. She was surprised to get a few presents herself. Mostly candy and toiletries, the sort of presents you gave to someone you didn't yet know all that well, but Wanda was still touched by the gesture.

"Wow.. Laura, come look at this!" Clint called his wife over to have a look after he had torn open the parcel labelled from Wanda to the Bartons. "It's us!"

"Cassie, come see" cried Scott excitedly. "It's you and me!"

"Hey, I'm a spy" Nat chuckled as she opened her own parcel. "Cool."

"Daddy, look!" Viv squealed. "Wanda made me a Superhero!"

As Vision inspected Viv's gift, Laura turned to Wanda.

"Did you paint these yourself?"

"Yes.." Wanda blushed.

"They're really good" Laura enthused, before she returned to retrieve the last couple of gifts from under the tree. "Hmm.. 'To Vision, From Wanda' and.. 'To Wanda, from Vision. There you go, you two." Laura handed over the parcels.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, smiling sheepishly.

"You first, Vizh.." Wanda told him, slightly nervous.

"I'm sure I will love it.." Vision, sensing Wanda's nerves, gave her a comforting smile, before opening his gift to reveal the framed painting of Scarlet Witch and The Vision flying together. "Oh.. Wanda.."

"D-Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful.." He stared at the painting for a moment. "I think I dreamed of this.."

"Really?" Wanda blushed. "So did I.."

"Open yours.." said Vision quietly.

Everyone else present suddenly found themselves feeling rather awkward, as if they were intruding on a private, intimate moment. Unnoticed by Wanda or Vision, they all crept out of the room, including Viv, lead away by Natasha.

Wanda tore open the parcel, finding the binder with the words 'Vision And The Scarlet Witch- First draft' scrawled on the front.

"You finished it.."

"I did" Vision nodded. "And you asked to see it first.."

Wanda opened the binder, flipping through the pages. She didn't intend to read it all right now, but even just skimming the pages, she found a lot of familiar moments amidst the magic and heroics.

"You knew she was Me.." Wanda looked up at Vision, feeling a slight lump in her throat. "You knew I didn't just make her up.. You knew the Scarlet Witch was me."

"I did."

"How?"

"Because The Vision is me" Vision shrugged. "It's like you said. Everyone wants to see themselves as a Superhero. I know you haven't read it all yet, but what do you think?"

"It's great so far, Vizh.." Wanda's brow furrowed. "But there's.."

"Something missing? I think.. maybe it would work better with visuals.." He reached over and flipped to the last page, revealing a voucher for three months of free art classes. "I was hoping maybe you might help? Not that you really need the classes, you're already so talented, but.. Mmph.."

Vision was suddenly cut off as Wanda kissed him, quite deeply, a kiss intended to convey all the feelings she wasn't ready to say with words. And when they finally broke apart, taking a moment to catch their breath, Vision smiled at her, a wonderful smile.. Before they noticed that the room had gotten very quiet.

"Uh.." Wanda blinked. "Where did every body go?"

At that moment, Natasha poked her head back into the room.

"So, can we come back in now, or do you guys still need a private room?"

Wanda and Vision both blushed bright red.

"It's okay if you do" Clint called. "We've got food here in the kitchen, so.."

Wanda laughed, burying her face in Vision's neck, her heart fluttering when he laughed with her.

These wonderful people.. this Village, this Family.. They were beginning to feel like hers. Maybe, just maybe, she had found where she belonged.


	30. Better For You

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After Christmas, of course, came that weird, wonderful, and confusing stretch of time between Christmas Day and New Year's Eve when nobody could ever remember what day it was.

Unless you were Wanda Maximoff, who had to work during that time, and remembering what day it was was vital in order to know which days she was supposed to work, and therefore keep her hated but unfortunately much needed job.

She had avoided the Boxing Day rush, thank God, since Mantis had worked that day. Unfortunately, this meant Wanda worked New Year's Eve, which while a shorter shift, proved just as bad, sometimes worse, than Boxing Day, considering that for many people, New Year's Eve was party time, and Wanda had the misfortune to work in a party supply store.

At least this year, when work was done, she had a New Year's Eve celebration that she could genuinely look forward to. Wanda was pleased to say farewell to the days of welcoming the New Year in a drunken stupor at some random bar or club.

This time, she was ringing in the New Year with Vision.. With her Boyfriend. The word still gave her a little thrill when she thought about it.

The Bartons were visiting Laura's family again, and little Cassie was with her Mother and Stepfather. So, it would be a small get together, just She and Vision, Viv of course, and Natasha, Scott and Hope.

Wanda didn't mind small. In fact, she was beginning to believe that, as a general rule, small celebrations suited her more than larger ones.

All she had to do was survive the day at work.

* * *

Towards the end of Wanda's shift, she received the pleasant surprise of a visit from Natasha, picking up a few things for the party. Wanda quite liked Nat. The redhead had a penchant for mischief, there was no doubt about that, but her heart usually seemed to be in the right place.

"Hey, Wanda" Nat dumped a few packs of paper plates, cups, and party poppers onto the counter.

"Hey, Nat" Wanda managed a real smile as she rang up Natasha's purchases, using her employee discount. "Are these for the party?"

"Yeah, Vision asked me to pick them up. So.." Nat smirked "You ready for your first big New Year's kiss as a couple?"

"Uh.." Wanda blinked. She hadn't thought about that.

"You're not ready?"

"I didn't say that. I just haven't thought about it much" Wanda shrugged. "I've never really done the big New Year's kiss before."

"Never?" Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Never. I've just never had a Boyfriend at New Year before."

"But.. You don't really need a Boyfriend to do the New Year's kiss. You haven't just kissed a friend when the ball drops?"

"No."

"Used it as an opportunity to kiss a girl and satisfy your curiosity?"

"Nope."

"You've really never had a New Year's kiss before?" Said Natasha in disbelief. "Like, not even with a random at the bar? Not judging by the way, we've all been through that phase.."

"Almost, but no" replied Wanda, now just a little annoyed. "I should probably get back to work, so.."

"No problem" A slightly mischievous smile spread over Nat's face as she paid and gathered her purchases, turning to leave the store. "I'll get this stuff to Vision."

The mischief in Natasha's smile unsettled Wanda a little, and she frowned as a thought came to her.

"Nat.." She called after her friend, frown deepening when she didn't respond. "Nat! Don't freak him out. Don't make this 'New Year's kiss' thing a bigger deal than it is. Are you listening to me? Natasha!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Nat arrived at Vision's house, dropping the supplies onto the Kitchen counter as Vision cleaned. Viv was in the lounge playing with her Rocket doll.

"Here you go.. I saw Wanda."

"How is she?" Vision's eyes lit up at the mention of his Girlfriend. Girlfriend.. The word still made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh, fine. Pretty ready to leave work, I think.." Natasha paused, glancing at Vision with a smirk. "You know, Wanda's never had a New Year's kiss.."

"She.. she hasn't?"

"That's what she told me.. So you'd better make this year's kiss a good one."

"Right.." Vision suddenly seemed a little nervous. "How do I do that? Make a New Year's kiss good? Special?"

"Uh.."

"Because I really have no idea. I've never had a New Year's kiss before either."

"Wait, what?" Nat blinked. "How? I know you haven't had many Girlfriends, but with Virginia.."

"Virginia went away to visit her parents the first New Year's Eve we would have spent together. She was ill by the time the next one came around.." Vision explained, sounding as though he was beginning to panic a little. "What do I do?"

"Whoa, calm down" Natasha felt a bit guilty by now, and wishing she had listened to Wanda's pleas. She'd only meant to fluster Vision a little, not freak him out this badly. "It's just a kiss. You've kissed Wanda plenty of times now, right?"

"Yes" Vision nodded.

"And all those kisses have been good, right?"

"Well.. yes" A goofy, love-struck smile spread over Vision's face.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about" Natasha, patting herself on the back for successfully calming her friend, wandered off to help tidy the house before guests arrived.

* * *

Vision happily opened the door to greet Wanda when she arrived, but before he could say a word, Viv flew through the door, hugging Wanda's legs.

"Oof.. Hello, Miss Vivian" Wanda smiled.

"Hi, Wanda" Viv grinned up at her, bouncing excitedly. "Guess what? Daddy said I can stay up for the New Year if I can stay awake long enough! Will you help me stay awake?"

"Well.." Wanda glanced towards Vision, not wanting to contribute to any delinquent behaviour in the event that he had not actually made Viv this promise.

"I said she could try and stay up" Vision shrugged, smiling softly. "Who Vivian enlists to help her in the endeavour is her own business."

"Well then.." Wanda ran her fingers through Viv's hair. "I will see what I can do for you, _Fata dulce."_

"Yay!" Viv rushed off happily.

Wanda gazed after her fondly for a moment,then turned to Vision.

"Hey, Vizh" She smiled, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"Hello, Wanda.. How was work?" The greeting was a little quieter than usual, almost shy.

Wanda frowned.

"Work was fine.. Hell, but fine. What did Natasha say to you?"

"Uh.."

"She freaked you out about the New Year's kiss thing, didn't she?" Wanda's frown deepened as she muttered under her breath. "_O voi ucide.."_

"I wouldn't say 'freaked out' exactly" said Vision quickly. "Just.. I don't know how to make it special."

"Really, Vizh, you don't have to make a big deal out of this" Wanda chuckled. "There's nothing you need to do to make it special. It already will be special."

"It will?" He looked a little confused.

"Yes. A day doesn't make a kiss special. Every kiss is special if you're kissing the right person. You've shown me that."

"I have?" Vision blinked, surprised.

"Well.." Wanda blushed bright red. Shit. Was this too much, too soon? "Yeah.. You have."

Vision paused for a moment, before the goofy smile spread over his face once again, and he cupped Wanda's cheeks, kissing her softly.

"I am happy I could help.."

* * *

The rest of the night passed relatively uneventfully, as far as New Year's Eve parties went. Everyone happily chatted about plans and resolutions for the New year as they nibbled on party snacks.

Scott was hoping his new security business to take off, while Hope wanted to help her scientist Father as he approached his next big breakthrough.

Vision was working on the next draft of his story.

True to her promise, Wanda gently nudged Viv or engaged her in conversation when she looked to be nodding off.

And, when the clock struck twelve, Vision kissed Wanda. She had meant every word she'd said about Vision's kisses. Wanda had kissed lots of.. Well, men seemed like the wrong word, now. Boys. She'd kissed plenty of boys, more than she was comfortable admitting. But none of them had made her feel anywhere close to how she felt kissing Vision.

Vision had not kissed many women, so he had a much smaller pool for comparison, but his feelings on the situation were much the same. Nothing made him feel quite as wonderful as kissing Wanda made him feel. Kissing Wanda was a special kind of magic. And when they broke apart, he would smile, and gaze at her like she was something precious, because to him, she was. He wasn't sure Wanda believed it yet, but that was alright. Vision could wait.

* * *

A short while after midnight, Vivian's exhaustion was clearly beginning to get the better of her. Glancing towards Vision, who simply smiled and nodded his permission, Wanda scooped Viv up and carried her to her room. Then, she helped the little girl into her pyjamas, and carefully tucked her into bed.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Viv asked hopefully.

"Okay" Wanda smiled softly, sitting on the bed beside her. "I can stay for a little while."

"Can I asks a question, Wanda?"

"Only if you lay down and go to sleep afterwards."

"Okay.." Viv replied through a yawn. "When the other grown-ups were talking, you never said what your relosution was.."

"Resolution" Wanda gently corrected her.

"Right.. So, what is it?"

"Well.. I'm going to take the art classes your Daddy gave me for Christmas" said Wanda. "And I want to do some pictures for his story. Mostly, though.. I think I just want to be a better person."

"You're already a really good person.." Viv snuggled into Wanda's side, her voice sleepy.

"I'm glad you think so" Wanda chuckled. "But.. I still think I could be better. I have some _oameni speciali.._ Special people.. That I want to be better for."

"Oh.." Viv's eyelids drooped shut. "Who?" Unfortunately, her tired little body carried her off to sleep before Wanda could answer.

Wanda turned her head to gaze at the sleeping child, gently running her fingers through her soft golden hair. Vivian looked very much like an angel when she slept, and the sight of her tugged at Wanda's heart. A sleeping lion purred in her chest, ready to wake and roar if anyone dared hurt Viv on her watch.

Wanda's heart spoke a truth that her mind was not ready to accept.

She wanted to fit here.. with Vision, with Viv, with the family they had made. With Vision, Wanda knew where she fit, even if the little voice in her head still whispered that he deserved better. But Viv.. she already had Uncles, and friends, and a cool, fun Auntie.

The one thing Viv really needed, Wanda wasn't sure she could be.. at least not yet.

One day, Vision and Vivian might need her to be more than the nice lady from the shop. More than a friend, or Daddy's Girlfriend.

When that day came, Wanda hoped that she would be better. That she would be ready.

"For you, _Fata dulce" _She whispered. "I will be better for you.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_O voi ucide: I'm going to kill her._


	31. Of Love And Toasters

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda had intended to move after Viv had fallen asleep, but the little girl's hand was gripping the front of her shirt, and Wanda didn't have the heart to remove her. So, she remained where she was, gently stroking Viv's hair. After her busy day at work, and now the party, exhaustion was beginning to catch up with her, and it wasn't long before Wanda dozed off herself.

She wasn't aware that Vision had come looking for her after she'd been gone for a while, and had been hovering outside the door long enough to hear the last part of her conversation with Viv. He had remained where he was, not wanting to intrude upon the beautiful moment. When he did finally peek inside, Wanda had already fallen asleep.

Vision quietly crept into the room. His heart was warmed by the sight of them, but also ached for Wanda. She was so much better, so much more, than she thought she was. Anything she had or hadn't done in the past didn't change that. Wanda had a good heart, truly good. That was harder to find these days. She was always so kind to Viv, even before she had started dating him. Always listened to what she had to say. Gave her time.. So few adults were willing to give children just a little bit of time.

And Wanda was talented.. So talented. Vision hoped that whoever taught the Art Classes he'd gifted her for Christmas didn't try to change her style at all. In his opinion, her work was beautiful as it was. You couldn't produce the kind of art that Wanda did without a good deal of heart and soul being poured into it.

When Wanda smiled, which still didn't happen nearly enough, she could light up the whole room. When she laughed, her green eyes would sparkle, and Vision's heart would skip a beat.

Vision sat on the edge of the bed, reaching to gently brush a stray hair out of Wanda's face. She flinched slightly at the contact, curling protectively around Viv, then relaxed, like she knew it was only him. Wanda had suffered so much, growing up in a war-torn country, losing her parents young, losing her brother. Vision would never ask her about these things. If there was anything she wanted him to know, Wanda would tell him. Otherwise, why make her revisit such horrors?

Especially since..Well, Vision loved her. He wanted to tell her so, but he wasn't quite sure she was ready to hear it, just yet. When he told her, he wanted her to believe it. He could wait.

Vision slowly stood. He removed Wanda's shoes, setting them beside the bed, and shifted the bedclothes so that they covered Wanda as well as Viv, and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

Then, he headed back out to say goodbye to the rest of his guests. He came back later to check on them- His girls- one more time. They both still looked comfortable, so he let them be, heading to bed himself. He had a long drive to make Tomorrow.

* * *

The following Morning, Wanda found herself roused with gentle nudging, slowly waking to see Vivian's smiling face hovering over her.

"Morning, Wanda" The little girl grinned.

"Good Morning.." Wanda blinked, taking a few moments to remember exactly where she was. When she had, she blushed slightly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded. "Daddy said you looked real comfy, and it was late, so you had to stay. Daddy also said don't wake you up, but then he said he was going to make breakfast, and.."

The smell of something burning came floating up the stairs.

"Oh dear.." Wanda smirked slightly, sitting up and stretching a little before getting out of bed. "I think we'd better go save your Daddy, _Fata Dulce."_

* * *

After walking downstairs hand-in-hand with Viv, Wanda spotted Vision in the Kitchen. He was quietly cursing the toaster, from which a plume of smoke was rising. She couldn't help laughing. Vision jumped at the sound, then slowly turned towards her, his face a shade of very bright pink.

"I'm not usually this hopeless" He mumbled, embarrassed. "I know how to work a toaster.."

"It's okay, Vizh.." Wanda chuckled, moving to kiss his blushing cheeks. "Toasters are _complicat.. _Tricky. Mine plays up sometimes too."

"It does?"

"Mmhm.. Maybe I can show you a few tricks I use to handle it.

"That would be very helpful" Vision smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Wanda smiled softly back at him. "Thank you for letting me stay again last night."

"You looked so comfortable, and it was late" Vision blushed a little. "I couldn't exactly kick you out.."

"Still.. Thank you."

"You're welcome" Vision smiled at Wanda again, then turned to his daughter. "Vivian, while Wanda helps Daddy fix the toaster, maybe you could go pick out a few toys you want to take with you on your visit to Grandma and Grandpa's.I already packed your clothes. We'll have your breakfast ready soon."

"Oh.. Okay, Daddy" Viv's face seemed to fall a little, but she ran off to do as she was told.

"So" Vision sighed, turning back to the toaster, "About your tricks.."

"Hang on.." Wanda frowned, glancing after Viv, "What was that about?"

"Well, Viv always goes to stay with Virginia's parents for a week just after the New Year.." Vision explained.

"I got that part" Wanda cut him off. "She just.. She didn't look too happy about it, that's all. If I'm overstepping.." She began fiddling with the dial on the toaster, suddenly eager to be doing something useful.

"No, you're not.." Vision paused, thinking for a moment. "Viv's Grandparents love her, in their way, I'm just not sure that they understand her all that well.. But it's only for one week every year, and she's never told me she doesn't want to go. If she ever did, then.."

"I know" Wanda held his hand. "You'd never force her. You're a great Dad, Vizh."

"Thank you for saying so" Vision smiled, kissing her fingers. "Now, about this toaster.."

* * *

After a bit of tinkering with the dial, Wanda managed to get the toaster back to an appropriate setting. Trusting Vision to not burn the next batch of toast, Wanda headed upstairs to fetch Viv.

"Hey Miss Vivian, we fixed the toaster, so.." Wanda paused. The little girl had stuffed a few slightly fancy looking dolls that Wanda had never really seen Viv play with into a bag, while Rocket Raccoon, whom had been her constant companion since Christmas, had been left on the bed. "Aren't you going to take Rocket with you?"

"No.." Viv replied. "I think he's happier here. Actually.." She ran to fetch the toy, pushing it into Wanda's hands. "Can you look after him for me?"

"Uh.."

"Please, Wanda?" Viv begged her.

"Alright.." Wanda ruffled Viv's hair. "I will look after _Racheta _until you get back."

* * *

They all ate breakfast together, before Vision got Vivian dressed and double-checked that she had everything she needed for her trip. All too soon, he was loading Viv's luggage, and Viv herself, into the car.

This time, it seemed it was Wanda's turn to be a little worried, standing by the roadside with Rocket Raccoon tucked under one arm.

"Text me when you get there, okay?" She asked Vision. "Or call. Let me know how she's going.."

"I will" Vision nodded.

"And call when you get back.."

"I will.."

"And be careful" Wanda added. "There are so many _idioti _on the road this time of year.."

"I know.." He kissed her before he got in the car. "I will drive carefully, and I will call, I promise. See you soon."

"Bye, Wanda!" Viv called from the back seat, waving. "Take good care of Rocket!"

"I will, I promise!" Wanda called back to her.

Viv continued to wave as they drove off down the road, and Wanda waved back, a lump in her throat, watching until the car turned the corner out of sight. Her sleeping lion had woken again, but this time it seemed to be crying. Why that was, Wanda was not ready to acknowledge.

She sighed, heading over and getting into her own old car, setting Rocket in the passenger seat. About to start the engine, she paused, then buckled Rocket's seatbelt.

She had promised to take care of him.


	32. Missing Miss Vivian

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

When she arrived home, Wanda made sure not to leave Rocket behind, ignoring the strange look she got from one of her neighbours as she unbuckled the toy's seat belt before pulling it out of the car. Of course, she mostly ignored the look because said neighbour had clearly had a very big New Year, drunk and sleeping it off on the hood of his car.

One day, Wanda vowed to herself, she would move to a nicer neighbourhood. One where finding your neighbour passed out over the hood of his car wasn't a regular occurrence. Maybe Vision's neighbourhood..

Wanda blushed, shaking her head. She was getting a little ahead of herself. After heading inside and up to her apartment, she propped Rocket up in a sitting position on the couch.

"Make yourself at Home, _Racheta_. I don't have to work Today, so I'll go make some tea and then we might find something to watch on TV.." As she headed for the Kitchen, Wanda realised how crazy she must sound, talking to a doll.

If her neighbour heard her talking herself she'd probably think she was going nuts (not drunk-on-the-car neighbour, but another one, a slightly nosy lady in the apartment next door). Wanda thought about this for a moment, then shrugged, continuing to chat away.

* * *

The chatting continued still as she sat down beside Rocket and turned on the television. It was nice, Wanda supposed, to have something, someone to talk to, to just listen. Wouldn't talk back, wouldn't judge. Wanda found herself wondering whether Vivian did the same thing, and decided that yes, she probably did. Most children talked to their toys at some point, right?

When Wanda was young, she'd had a toy cat that she'd used to talk to. She had called it _Printesa Mustati- _Princess Whiskers, and she could chatter away to the little plushie for hours. Unfortunately the cat, and most of her other childhood belongings, had been lost in the blast that killed her parents.

Wanda glanced at Rocket Raccoon, and imagined Viv talking to the toy as she had once talked to Princess Whiskers, sharing little secrets, hopes and dreams. Her heart clenched at the thought of the little girl, and it took her awhile to realise it was because she missed her. Which was stupid, because she had just seen her that morning, and Viv would only be gone for a week. Wanda had gone a week without seeing her before.. Then again, this was different. Viv had always been just a short drive away. Now, she was hours away, and completely out of reach.

Wanda sighed, tugging Rocket a little closer to her, and turned back to the TV, opening Netflix.

* * *

Wanda was nearly four episodes into a surprisingly gripping Spanish series called _Money Heist_ when Vision called, and she quickly answered.

"Hey, Vizh. Did you get there alright? How's Viv?"

_"She's alright. All settled in, so I'll be heading back soon.. How is Rocket doing?"_

"Well.." Wanda smirked, looking at the doll, "I might be corrupting him with a show about bank robbers." She heard Vision chuckle on the other end of the line, the sound immediately lifting her spirits.

_"Oh dear. Make sure he knows not to tell Vivian."_

"I will make sure."

_"Good. It's a long drive back, so I should be going.."_

"Okay. Drive carefully, Vizh" Wanda smiled softly at the current role-reversal between them, "And don't forget to.."

_"Call when I'm Home safe. I know."_

* * *

That night, as he returned to a house that felt far, far too empty, Vision sighed sadly. It was so quiet without his daughter, too quiet, and the place felt so much less like Home without her there. He sighed again, then set some water to boil to make himself a cup of tea, before he sat down to call Wanda. She answered quite quickly.

_"Hey, Vizh. I guess this means you've made it Home okay?"_

"Yes" Vision smiled slightly to himself. The sound of his girlfriend's voice lifted his spirits, if only a little. "You'll be happy to know that I have made it home in one piece."

* * *

Wanda found herself frowning slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. "You sound a little bit down, Vizh.."

_"Oh, I'm fine. Just.."_

"Just what?"

* * *

"Just missing Viv a bit already" He sighed.

_"Right. Of course you are."_

* * *

Wanda's heart hurt for him. If she felt this about Viv being away, she couldn't imagine how Vision must be feeling right now. That little girl was his whole world.

"Hey, Vision?"

_"Yes?"_

* * *

_"Would I sound completely crazy If I told you I miss her too?"_

"No" Vision chuckled softly, tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder for a moment while he made up his tea. "Vivian is.. She's an easy person to miss."

_"That's true. She really lights up a room."_

* * *

_"She does.. It's so quiet around here without her.."_

The ache in Wanda's heart increased, and she sighed, glancing at the clock. Vision was clearly feeling lonely, and she was very, very tempted to head over and keep him company. But it was getting late, and she had to work Tomorrow. However..

"I'm working the early shift Tomorrow Vizh, but.."

* * *

"Oh" Vision's face fell a little. Talking to Wanda had been a very nice distraction. "Sorry if I've bothered you.."

* * *

"No, not at all!" said Wanda quickly. "I asked you to call, remember? I was just saying, I work the early shift, but I get off at about one o'clock. We could get together after that, if you like?"

* * *

"Oh, yes" Vision's eyes lit up, his spirits lifting once more. "That would be nice."

* * *

"Great" Wanda smiled at his clear excitement. "See you Tomorrow, then?"

_"Yes. I lov.. I'll see you Tommorow."_

Vision hung up rather quickly after that. Wanda blinked. Had Vision almost just said what she thought he had almost just said?

No, he couldn't have. Deciding that her ears must have been deceiving her, Wanda headed to bed.

She took Rocket Raccoon with her.


	33. Part Of His Life

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

As stated on many previous occasions, Wanda Maximoff hated her job. She hated the horrible Holiday-themed costumes she was forced to wear, hated dealing with stupid customers. Even more so when they were stupid and rude, because the rude ones, more often than not, were even stupider than average.

Right now, however, Wanda hated her job for a different reason. While the Mall was busy, full of shoppers taking advantage of the last few days of the sales, The Party Store was not. They had entered a strange time, the few weeks after Christmas and New Year, but before Valentine's fever picked up, that was a rather quiet period for the store. Someone would come in every few hours for cheap Christmas decorations, or Birthday party supplies. Otherwise, the place was horribly empty. Usually, there would be a few things that needed doing, busywork to keep her occupied in the quiet periods, but Mantis, wonderfully productive as she was, had done it all yesterday.

So, on top of everything she usually hated about her job, Wanda was also bored out of her mind. The fact that Vision was coming to meet her after work, giving her something to look forward to, only made the seconds tick by slower, adding to the tedium.

Despite her boredom, Wanda couldn't help a soft smile coming to her face when she thought of Vision. At least if anyone came in trying to hit on her, which happened slightly more often if she was alone in the store, she wouldn't be lying anymore if she told them her Boyfriend was coming to pick her up.

* * *

Mantis had only just arrived to relieve Wanda when Vision came strolling into the store as well, arriving at the exact time, almost to the second, that she had told him she'd be finishing.

"Hey, Vizh" Wanda grinned, very happy to see him, rushing over to greet him with a kiss. "You got here quickly."

"I've been here for a while actually, just wandering around some of the other stores" Vision blushed. "If you need a few more minutes, I can wait out.."

"Oh no" Wanda shook her head. "I am completely ready to get out of here. Just let me grab my bag and my coat.." She hurried off to the back room.

Mantis, settling behind the counter, waved cheerily at Vision.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mantis. How have you been?"

"Oh, very well thank you" Mantis smiled. "How is your little girl?"

"Quite well.. She's away on a little holiday with her Grandparents at the moment.

"I hope she has fun."

"So do I.." Vision replied, although he did not seem entirely convinced.

"Ready!" Wanda returned from the back room tugging on her coat (Vision's old coat. She still had not bought her own), and slinging her bag over her shoulder. The fuzzy head of a familiar toy peeked out from the bag.

"Is that Rocket?" A smile tugged at the corners of Vision's lips.

"Uh.. well.. _da.."_ Wanda mumbled, blushing.

"What a cute puppy doll!" Mantis gushed.

"It's a Raccoon, Mantis" Wanda corrected her. It belongs to my dau.. To Vision's daughter."

Vision caught her slip, and his heart jumped, but he didn't comment on it.

"Oh.." Mantis looked confused. "Then why do you have it?"

"Vivian asked me to look after him for her while she is away" Wanda explained, then turned back to Vision. "_Am promis.. _I promised. It didn't feel right to leave him at home. I probably sound so silly, I.." Wanda's eyes widened for a moment, then drifted shut as she relaxed. "Mmm.."

Vision had cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly. Just a quick kiss, but it was enough to make Wanda's heart flutter. When he broke the kiss, she could see that his eyes were sparkling.

"You don't sound silly at all."

"I don't?"

"No" Vision smiled. "It is sweet. Vivian will be very pleased to see that Rocket is being so well looked after."

"Well" Wanda smiled, "I am trying my best."

"Shall we go for a walk?" Vision offered Wanda his arm.

"We shall" Wanda happily linked her arm through his.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them remembered to say goodbye to Mantis as they left the store, but she didn't mind, watching them fondly as they walked away.

"They really are a sweet couple.."

* * *

Wanda and Vision strolled through the Mall for a while, browsing stores, but not actually buying anything. They hadn't spoken much about what they were going to do that day, beyond meeting up when Wanda finished work.

Eventually, they bought some take away cups of Hot chocolate and headed to a nearby park. Wanda hadn't actually been there before, but she had been told it was somewhere that young couples often visited, and she could see why. There were quite a few large shady trees, though many were without leaves given it was the middle of Winter, and plenty of picnic tables. There was a chill in the air, so Vision wrapped an arm around Wanda, drawing her closer. Wanda smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued walking together, heading towards nowhere in particular, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for coming out with me Today" said Vision. "I always feel a bit lost when Viv is away.."

"I understand. It must be hard to be away from her" Wanda replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe you need to think about it in a different way. It's only for a week. Maybe you can take it as an opportunity to do some of the things that you can't do when she's with you."

"Well, there is something.." Vision smiled softly.

"What?"

"Now I can take you somewhere nice for dinner.."

"I'm sure there's more than just that.." Wanda blushed.

"I'm sure there is" Vision chuckled. "But that is the first thing that springs to mind. Do you like Italian food?"

"Yes.."

"I have the perfect place, then. I will make a booking. Is Tomorrow night alright with you?" He glanced at the fuzzy head still peeking out of Wanda's bag. "Rocket is welcome too, of course."

"Alright" Wanda chuckled. "_Racheta _and I would be happy to join you for dinner Tomorrow night. Miss Vivian would not be happy if we left him behind."

"She would not" Vision pressed a kiss to the top of Wanda's head. "She adores you, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Viv. She adores you. I think you might be one of her favourite people."

"I think she might be one of mine" Wanda smiled. "She's a very special girl."

"She is. Can I take a picture of you and Rocket for her?" Vision paused to pull out his phone. "I know it's just a little thing, but it will mean so much to her to know he is being looked after."

"Of course" Wanda pulled Rocket a little further out of her bag so he could be seen properly. "Smile for the camera, _Racheta."_

"Thank you, Wanda" Vision snapped a photo. Before he put his phone away, Wanda spotted his lock-screen. It was the picture Natasha had sneakily taken on Christmas Day, of Wanda and Vision kissing Viv's cheeks under the mistletoe.

"That photo.."

"It's nice, isn't it?" said Vision. "Natasha sent it to me, she must have taken it while we weren't looking.."

Wanda's heart fluttered. She was on his lock-screen. She was well and truly a part of his life, important enough to him that he was happy to see her every time he picked up his phone.

Not too long ago, that level of commitment might have scared her a little, because Wanda was still a hot mess by all accounts.. Well, her own accounts, but still a mess. But in that moment, Wanda didn't feel scared.

"Yeah, Vizh.." She couldn't help but smile. "It's a very nice picture."


	34. Every Little Girl

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The following day after work, Wanda closed up the store and raced home from the Mall. She still had about two hours before Vision was coming to pick her up for Dinner, but she felt as though she would need every second of that time to feel ready.

Almost as soon as she arrived home, Wanda dove into the shower, washing her hair, and cleansing herself from a day's worth of Mall germs. Then, she took on the rather daunting task of deciding what on Earth she was going to wear. Although she and Vision had been dating for just over two months at this point, this date, the first time they were going to dinner together, just the two of them, felt special. Extra Formal.

But, Vision had also assured her that the place they were going, while nice, wasn't over the top fancy. She needed to find the right balance. And, at some point during her considerations of what to wear, something else occurred to Wanda. While she hadn't done a lot of what most people would call traditional dating, she had, at one time or another, heard of the 'Three Date' rule. That a third date was often the time for, uh.. Increased intimacy.

She and Vision had been on more than three dates, however, if she counted the walk in the park the previous afternoon, then tonight's dinner would, in fact, be the third date in which they had spent time completely alone..

Wanda swallowed, clutching her towel a little closer to herself as she stared into her closet. Was Vision expecting that they would have sex Tonight? Should she shave, wear sexy underwear?

They had been dating for a couple of months, and Viv was out of the house.. It probably seemed like a good time to try. Vision was a good man, but he was still a man, and she couldn't expect him to wait forever.

Wanda didn't know why the idea was bothering her so much. It wasn't like she was some blushing Virgin. She'd had sex plenty of times before, and had thought about having it with Vision, dreamed of it even. Dreamed of the way he sometimes looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the universe. Dreamed of him..

Wanda wanted all that, with Vision, eventually. Maybe even sometime soon. She just didn't feel quite ready, yet. Probably because Vision, and Viv too, had come to mean so much to her, so quickly, and Wanda was still so, so afraid that she would mess everything up somehow.. Vision would understand, wouldn't he, if she told him she wanted to wait a little longer? But what if he didn't understand? What if he..?

Wanda frowned and shook her head, beginning to dig through her closet. Of course Vision would understand. He was sweet, and kind, and.. He was Vision. He.. Well, Wanda wouldn't go quite so far as to say that he loved her, yet, but she did believe he cared about her. They had agreed to take things slow, and Vision had given her no sign at all of wanting that to change.

She continued to browse clothes, slightly annoyed with herself. She really needed to stop letting her imagination run away to the worst possible conclusion.

* * *

Wanda eventually picked out a black dress, nice, but not too fancy, with stockings underneath, that went surprisingly well with Vision's old coat. She had just finished up with her hair and make-up when she heard Vision knock at the door. She could already tell his knock apart from others, like an annoyed neighbour's 'Bam, bam, bam!' (only for said neighbour to realise they had knocked on the wrong door), or the excited rapping when he let Viv knock. Vision's knock was rather like Vision himself, quiet and polite, like he didn't want to impose.

Wanda, recovering from her earlier mental wobble, rushed to happily answer the door.

"Hey, Vizh.. You look nice" She greeted, and he did. He was wearing a rather nice grey sweater that she hadn't seen him in before, and, just like their first date, he was clutching a small bunch of flowers.

"Thank you" Vision blushed. "You look beautiful too, as always.. Um.." He paused, as though he was forgetting something.

"Thank you.." Wanda blushed a little herself, then smirked and eyed the flowers, remembering that last time Viv had needed to remind him to give them to her.

"Oh!" It clicked a few moments later, and he held up the flowers. "These are for you."

"They're really nice Vizh, thank you" She happily took the flowers. "I'll put them in water, and then we can go."

* * *

The restaurant was just as Vision had described it, a cosy, family-owned place, nice, but not fancy. And Vision was the same sweet, perfect gentleman he had always been, taking Wanda's coat, and pulling out her chair for her. Wanda felt rather guilty for the moment that she had allowed herself to think the worst of him, no matter how quickly it had passed. He had never done anything to deserve that, and it had showed her that she still had some work to do as far as silencing the unpleasant voice in her head.

For now, though, she was going to push all that to the side and enjoy her night out with Vision.. And Rocket Raccoon, inside the bag tucked under her chair.

"How was work Today?" Vison asked, shortly after their food (Lasagne for him, and Spaghetti Marinara for Wanda) arrived at the table.

"Still pretty quiet, but at least Mantis left a few things for me to do this time. I'm almost looking forward to the Valentine's Day madness to break the monotony, but I know I'll regret saying that as soon as it actually starts up.." Wanda twirled some pasta around her fork. She frowned slightly when Vision chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Just.. it's strange how quickly time passes" Vision shook his head, smiling. "You and I met the day before last Valentine's Day, remember? We've known each other almost a year.."

"Whoa.. really?" Wanda knew it was true, but she couldn't quite believe it. Sometimes, it felt like only yesterday that Vision had hurried into her store just before closing time. Others, it felt like she had known him a lot longer than that.. almost like she had always known him.

"Yes, really" Vision chuckled. "Quite a good year though, don't you think?"

"I suppose it was" Wanda smiled softly, fork halfway to her lips. "How's Miss Vivian? Have you spoken to her Today?"

Vision nodded, swallowing a mouthful of lasagne.

"Briefly, this Morning. I think her Grandmother was taking her to a movie. She seemed happy.." He still sounded a little concerned.

"That's good. I admit, I.." Wanda paused, shaking her head. "Never mind. None of my business."

"Wanda" Vision frowned. "What were you going to say?"

"Well.." She hesitated, "I knew you were a bit worried about Viv going away, so I was a little surprised with how soon you called me to say you were on your way back. I'd just assumed you were going to hang around for a bit and settle her in."

"Oh. Well.."

"If you don't want to talk about it.."

"No, it's alright" He sighed. "The truth is, Virginia's parents don't like me all that much. They love Viv, how could anyone not? But I'm the idiot who got their daughter pregnant, the reason she never finished College.. Basically, I ruined her life, from their point of view."

"That's a little bit unfair, isn't it?" Wanda frowned. "I mean, it takes two to make a baby.."

"It does.. and you know what, it is unfair.." Clearly, this was a sore spot for him. "Because Virginia _was _going to finish College. I'd worked it all out, I had a flexible job, I'd organised daycare. I was going to take care of the baby, so she could.. But then she got sick. That's hardly my fault, but.." He sighed again. "Sometimes people will keep finding a way to blame you, even when you've done nothing wrong.. Seeing that much tension isn't good for Vivian, so I try not to linger when I drop her off there.."

Wanda frowned, reaching across the table to hold his hand. She couldn't let her Vision be that upset and not try to fix it.

"I think sometimes people just see what they want to see, and there's not much point trying to change their minds."

"I know.. I know. But.."

"Shh." She squeezed his hand. "You are a great person, Vizh. I can't think of anyone else I know who would have stepped up for Viv as well as you did at that age. You are an amazing Father, probably the best one I know. Second to my own, of course."

"That is very high praise.." Vision smiled softly, squeezing her hand in return.

"I know" Wanda smiled. "Every little girl thinks their Daddy is the best."

"I wish I could have met your Father. I think I would have liked him."

"How?" She was confused. "I haven't told you much about him."

"He made you, Wanda" Vision replied, kissing her fingers. "That is all I need to know."


	35. No Timeline But Their Own

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda blushed deeply at Vision's comment, then hurriedly glanced away from him, turning her attention back to her pasta. He really was just about the sweetest man that Wanda had ever met, and definitely the sweetest one she had ever dated.

When they had finished their meals, it took a little bit of convincing on Wanda's part to get him to agree to split the bill.

"You promised me that we would split it next time, Vizh" She reminded him.

"I know.." said Vision, "But.. mmm.."

Wanda silenced his protest with a quick kiss.

"I already know you're a gentleman, you don't need to prove anything to me. You have Viv to look after, and she'll need School things soon, right? I'm perfectly happy to pay for my share of this meal."

"Alright" Vision blinked, emerging from a slight happy daze caused by her unexpected kiss. "We will split the bill.."

* * *

As Vision drove her home, Wanda couldn't help feeling just a little tense, as she remembered her earlier concerns. When they arrived, Vision, as always, was the perfect gentleman, hurrying around to open her door and help her out of the car.

They kissed for a while outside the apartment block, Vision wrapping his arms around Wanda, drawing her closer to shield her from the cold. Wanda's heart fluttered, and she became so lost in the kiss, his lips brushing against hers, feeling him pressed so wonderfully close, that even though she had been rather concerned just moments before, she had now almost completely forgotten why she had wanted to wait.

"Do you.." Wanda murmured, when Vision broke the kiss, "W-Would you like to come up and.."

"No" Said Vision gently. "Not Tonight."

"Oh.." Wanda couldn't help feeling a sting of rejection. "Why not?"

You know why not, whispered the voice in her head.

You're not good enough for him.

He'll never want you.

Wanda instinctively tried to pull away, but Vision stopped her.

"It's not that I don't want to, or that I'm not attracted to you" He said quickly, "Because I do, and well.. I think you are perfection, If I'm being totally honest.

"Oh.." Wanda blushed, unsure what else to say. "Really?"

"Really" Vision nodded, tenderly cupping Wanda's cheek. "And people would probably think I'm crazy for not taking the chance now, while Viv is away..But, I do not think you are ready. Neither am I, and that's okay. We've been through quite a lot, the two of us.. We should not have to follow anyone's timeline except our own."

"_Ai dreptate, _Vizh" Wanda relaxed, managing to smile then, and leaned into his touch. He was right, and she told him so. "You are right."

"I am glad you agree" Vision smiled softly before he continued. "When that moment happens for us, I want to know that we are really ready for it, that we are sure.. Because it should be something beautiful. This isn't something that we need to rush.." He sounded slightly nervous. "You are beginning to mean quite a lot to me, Wanda, and I do not want to mess things up. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Wanda's smile widened, because knowing that Vision shared many of the same concerns that she did made her feel quite a lot better about the situation. "I understand. But, if I promise not to hit on you, would you like to come up for a cup of tea?"

"Yes" Vision chuckled. "That would be nice."

* * *

"Just regular tea?" Wanda asked, slightly nervously, as she lead Vision inside. She propped Rocket Raccoon on the arm of the couch, and gestured for Vision to take a seat. "I have a few herbal ones. Peppermint, Chamomile.."

It hadn't occurred to her until she unlocked the door that this was the first time Vision had actually been inside her apartment, and while she had definitely cleaned the place up a lot, this still felt like a big step, perhaps even bigger than the one they had just chosen not to take. She had not really shared her Home with anyone since before her brother had died.

"Regular tea will be fine, thank you." Vision, for his part, sat quietly, not wandering off or prying into anywhere he was not welcome, although he couldn't help noticing a few framed photographs of a young man whom he rightfully guessed was Wanda's twin brother, Pietro. He also caught sight of the flowers he had given her, in a jug rather than a vase, but politely made no comment.

"Milk?" Wanda asked, blushing when she saw where Vision's gaze had drifted. She really did mean to purchase a vase, but had not got around to it.

"Yes, please" Vision replied. "And one sugar."

"Coming right up.." Wanda made the drinks and brought them over, handing one to Vision and sitting beside him on the couch.

"Thank you" Vision gratefully took the cup. "The young man in most of your photos.. Your brother?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "That's Pietro."

"He looks like a fun person to be around.. There is mischief in his eyes."

"That is true" Wanda chuckled. "Pietro was always getting into mischief.. But he was a good brother. Very protective. He probably wouldn't have liked you much."

"Oh.." Vision frowned.

"I don't mean that as an insult, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. He always made her feel comfortable. "He wouldn't have liked anyone I dated."

"I see" Vision smiled, relaxing, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "That is good to know.. What are you up to Tomorrow?"

"I have my first art class in the afternoon" Wanda grinned. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a favour. I was going to take the bus to the class to save on gas money, but then there's no bus until nearly an hour after the class ends.. If you're busy it's fine, but.."

"I will pick you up" Vision told her.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to disrupt your day.."

"You are not. I have a party in the morning, but I'm free for the rest of the day. I will pick you up."

Vision, still a perfect gentleman, left after finishing his tea, giving Wanda a quick kiss goodbye, and a promise to text when he got home.

Wanda drifted off to bed soon after his departure, a goofy, love-struck grin on her face.

* * *

Wanda had forgotten just how much she loved art, when she was in the mood for it. Of course, being a first class, it took a while before they got to any actual art, instead starting off with discussions of what everyone wanted to get out of the class. They had barely begun their first work when the class ended, but it was enough to fully reignite the spark of her passion for art that had been flickering since Christmas.

Her good mood only improved when she exited the class to find Vision already waiting for her.. and, he had come bearing a gift.

"I saw that you needed one of these" He smiled, holding out a rather generic vase. "I got a plain one in case you wanted to paint it yourself."

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda grinned, leaning up to kiss him as she took the gift. "That's really sweet of you.. just to let you know, half your nose is still purple."

Vision yelped and scrubbed at the offending body part, while Wanda chuckled, shifting the vase to one arm so she could reach into her bag in search of her make-up wipes.

They truly were happy in these moments together, just as they were. She could wait for something beautiful.


	36. Stronger Everyday

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"I have been thinking.." said Vision, a fork halfway to his lips. They had stopped at a small bakery to share a slice of cake.

"About what?" Wanda asked, swallowing a mouthful.

"Well, I'll be going to pick up Vivian on Saturday, and it's a rather long trip alone.. If you aren't working, would you like to come with me? I'd want to leave quite early in the morning, so you could just stay over the night before.. I'd sleep on the couch, of course.." He blushed.

Wanda chuckled. He was just so sweet. Before their conversation the previous night, she might have thought there was an ulterior motive in Vision's suggestion, but now she could see it for the sweet, completely innocent gesture that it was.

"Alright. I think I could make that work."

"Really?"

"Mmmhm. After all, I'm sure Miss Vivian will want to be reunited with _Racheta _as soon as possible." And, Wanda thought but didn't say, she missed Viv. Probably more than she had any right to, but she couldn't help how she felt. The formerly sleeping lion in her chest was awake now, pacing anxiously, and somehow, she didn't think it would stop until she saw Viv.

"She will" Vision smiled.

"And since Viv left me responsible for him" Wanda continued, also smiling as she took another forkful of cake, "The quickest way to accomplish said reunion is for Rocket and I to accompany you when you pick her up."

"That is true" Vision's smile widened. "So on Friday night.."

"I'll stay" Wanda agreed, "But how about I just sleep in Viv's room? Then I don't have to feel bad about kicking you out of your bed."

"Oh" Vision blinked, suddenly feeling quite stupid. "I didn't think of that."

"You can be adorably clueless, Vizh.." Wanda chuckled.

* * *

As much as they were both beginning to miss Viv, it had been nice having a bit of time with just the two of them, so over the next few days, Wanda and Vision found themselves spending much of their spare time together. If he had a party in the Morning, Wanda would meet him after for brunch or morning tea before she headed into the store, or he would pick her up after she finished work and take her to grab a quick drink, or something to eat.

Aside from all this, they were also speaking on the phone each night, even when they had just seen each other a few hours before. This 'Goodnight' call seemed to have already become routine.

So, when the night came that Wanda was going to stay over at Vision's, they had spent enough time together that an overnight visit hardly felt new or unusual at all.

Wanda packed an overnight bag with pyjamas, toiletries, and a change of clothes for the next day. Once again, this time for a reason she couldn't quite understand, she found her eyes drawn to her Scarlet Witch outfit. She didn't have room for the entire costume, but she grabbed the red coat, packed it, then grabbed the bag and Rocket Raccoon, ready to head to Vision's place.

* * *

"Hello" Vision happily greeted Wanda as he opened the door to let her in. "I've ordered pizzas, but I wasn't sure what kind you like, so I got extras, which works out well because it means there should be leftovers for Viv Tomorrow night. And I have popcorn, and I thought we might watch a movie.."

"Everything we need for a regular High School sleepover" Wanda playfully teased, leaning up to kiss him. "Are we going to play Spin-The-Bottle as well?"

"Uh.." Vision looked confused. "I don't see how that would work with just the two of us.."

Wanda shook her head, laughing, as she moved to sit down and await the arrival of the Pizza. Again, so adorably clueless.

"I was joking, Vizh.. This should be fun."

* * *

And it was. The Pizza soon arrived, and they huddled on the couch, alternating between munching on pizza slices and popcorn. Wanda had already forgotten the title of the movie they were watching (an action flick, might have had a 2 or 3 at the end), but that didn't matter. She was enjoying herself anyway. Vision blushed as his fingers brushed against Wanda's in the popcorn bowl. Wanda smiled, taking a handful and leaning back against his shoulder.

"This is nice. I never actually went to any sleepovers when I was younger.. I mean, Pietro and I slept over at plenty of places, but they weren't fun sleepovers.. It was usually Pietro and I sneaking into girl's bedrooms. We needed to keep off the streets as much as we could during Winter, and Pietro's charm was one of the best assets we had" Wanda chuckled. "The girls weren't usually happy when they noticed that I had tagged along, but they couldn't exactly complain to their parents, so they were stuck with me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.." Vision frowned.

"It was what it was" Wanda shrugged. "What about you Vizh? Any crazy teen sleepover stories?"

"No. I never went to a sleepover in High School either."

"Why not?"

"I didn't really have any friends. I wasn't bullied at all, I just.. didn't have time for friends" Vision tried to explain, and when Wanda still looked confused, he elaborated. "Back then, the only people I got any real positive attention or affection from were my Teachers. That affection, in my mind, was conditional on my academic performance. So I had to keep being perfect.. no time for friends, or fun.."

"Oh, Vizh.." Wanda's heart broke for him. Her teen years had been a struggle, definitely, but at least she had had Pietro, had someone who she knew loved her unconditionally. Vision had had no-one.

"It's alright, really. It was a long time ago, and.."

"But it's not alright, Vizh. You deserve so much better. You're just so kind and sweet.. just good. You probably always have been.. and I.. You.."

Wanda kissed him then, to silence any argument Vision might have come up with as to why he didn't deserve everything that she knew he did deserve. He had returned her kiss without thinking, and after a while, Wanda wasn't sure exactly when, she found herself straddling his lap and deepening their kiss. Inexperienced eyes might have seen this action as going against their decision not to rush, but now that she and Vision had talked some more, about what they both wanted, and what they were willing to wait for, it seemed easier to remember that physical intimacy did not have to be a race to the finish, and not as much of a big deal to take those smaller steps in between.

For example, making out like teenagers on the sofa while they completely forgot about the movie they were supposed to be watching. Or letting a boy get to second base, which at some point she let Vision do, or more accurately, gently guided him towards, because he was far too much of a gentleman to make that first move himself. And, uh.. Wanda just might have given him a hickey. She'd have to check in the morning.

At some point, their kisses grew slower, lazier, finally stopped. But Wanda remained settled in Vision's lap, and he cupped her cheek tenderly, gazing at her with a soft smile.

"I love you, Wanda" said Vision quietly. "You don't have to say it back, not until you're ready to. I can wait. I just.. I just wanted you to know. Okay?"

Wanda's heart leapt. She should have been scared. A part of her was. But another part, one that was becoming stronger everyday, the part that knew she loved him too, but wasn't quite brave enough to say it out loud, gently pressed her forehead to Vision's, smiling, a soft sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay.."


	37. Road To Vivian

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda and Vision remained as they were for quite a while, with her still in his lap, foreheads pressed together, just holding each other, reluctant to let go of the new closeness that they had found that night.

Vision had handed Wanda his heart, and while she hadn't been able to say those three special little words back just yet, she hadn't rejected him either, simply accepted his love, grateful for his patience, his willingness to wait for her.

"It's getting late.." Vision murmured, nuzzling Wanda's neck. "We have a long trip to make Tomorrow."

"We do. We should probably go to sleep.." Wanda sighed contentedly, nuzzling him back. It was a few more minutes before she actually moved, pecking his lips as she did.

"You can have the Bathroom first" Vision told her. "I'll come say goodnight soon, alright?"

"Alright" Wanda chuckled, fetching her overnight bag before heading towards the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. To her, Vision's words had seemed rather Dad-like, but it made sense given the fact that he was unused to sharing his home with anyone but his daughter. "I'll just be a few minutes.."

* * *

Wanda quite quickly changed into her pyjamas (Warm winter flannel that suited the cool weather, while also being appropriate for a completely innocent first official sleepover at your Boyfriend's house) and did everything else she needed to get ready for bed, exiting the Bathroom just as Vision was coming to get ready for bed himself, having already changed into his own pyjamas, which were covered in a familiar image.

"Are those little pictures of Rocket on your pjs?" She laughed.

"Viv picked them out for me" Vision blushed. "Are you sure you'll be alright sleeping in her room? If the bed is too small, remember you can always have mine. I am happy to.."

"I already told you, Vizh, I'm not taking your bed, especially not when you have to drive Tomorrow. Besides, I fit in Viv's bed fine when she was here, so I'm not really anticipating any problems fitting by myself."

"That is a valid point" Vision nodded. "If you wake up before me in the morning, help yourself to anything you want for breakfast."

"Thank you.." Wanda smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Goodnight, Vizh. See you in the Morning."

"Yes" A small smile crossed Vision's face at the knowledge that he would, in fact, be seeing Wanda in the morning, and headed to bed with what looked like a small spring in his step. "See you.."

Wanda watched him go with a fond smile, then headed to Viv's room and settled herself into bed, tucking Rocket Raccoon in beside her. She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. It was nice to know Vision was close by.

* * *

They both woke at around the same time the following morning. As they were sharing a quick breakfast of toast and jam, Vision received a phone call. He smiled, quickly setting the phone to speaker so that Wanda could hear the voice on the other end of the line.

_"Hello, Daddy."_

"Hello, Vivian" Vision smiled brightly, clearly happy to speak with his daughter, while Wanda felt her heart swell, her lion purring at the sound of Viv's voice. "Have you had a good time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

_"Uh-huh. But you're coming to pick me up today, aren't you?"_

"I am" Vision nodded, glancing at Wanda. "And I'm bringing a little surprise.."

_"What kind of surprise?" _

"If I told you that, It wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

_"No.. Are you coming soon, Daddy?"_

"As soon as I can" Vision replied. "Keep being good for Grandma until I get there, okay? I'll see you soon."

_"You promise?"_

"I promise."

_"Okay. Bye, Daddy."_

After the call disconnected, Vision began to eat a little faster.

"We should.."

"..Leave soon" Wanda agreed, also chewing more quickly.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, both Vision and Wanda hurriedly got ready to go. Wanda tossed her overnight bag into the trunk of the car, the idea being it would probably be rather late by the time they returned, and if she had her bag, Vision could easily drop her home on the way back. She smiled at Vision, her perfect gentleman, as he opened the door for her, then strapped herself into the passenger seat, settling Rocket Raccoon on her lap.

The drive was long, but relatively pleasant. Wanda and Vision chatted as he drove, or quietly hummed along to songs on the radio. Sometimes they sat in comfortable silence, content in each other's company. Wanda occasionally leaned over to kiss Vision's cheek, and at one point, she found that her hand had moved to rest lightly on Vision's thigh, although she couldn't remember exactly when she'd done it.

They made a few stops to use the Bathroom, and once at a Burger King Drive-Thru. Neither were bothered a sit-down lunch, both wanting to reach Viv as soon as possible.

* * *

"You might want to wait in the car" Vision told Wanda as they turned into a suburban street. Suddenly realising that this might have sounded bad, he quickly added, "I'm not ashamed of you, not at all, it's just.."

"I get it, Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "Introducing your new Girlfriend to your late wife's parents is awkward, and you and I are still pretty new. So, _Nu va stresati. _Don't stress about it. I am happy to wait."

"Thank you.. I shouldn't be long." Vision stopped the car and hopped out.

They had pulled up out the front of a house, nice, but old, and not just old, but old-fashioned. Wanda found herself sinking a little lower in her seat. 'Wanda Maximoff' and 'old-fashioned' did not really mix. The couple that came to the door when Vision answered were just the type of people that Wanda would have expected to live in such a home. Somewhere in their late sixties, the man looked tall and rather stern, his wife prim and proper. Viv's Grandparents. Vision offered a hand that the man failed to shake, while the woman turned her head to call into the house.

Viv came running out excitedly, her bag in hand, but screeched to a halt, deflating a little when her Grandmother scolded her, probably for running in the House. Wanda couldn't help noticing that the little girl seemed a bit more subdued than usual. Despite the scolding, Viv's Grandmother hugged her, and her Grandfather gave her an affectionate pat on the head. The couple gave what seemed to be a very awkward goodbye to Vision, before Vision scooped up a much happier Viv and her bag, carrying her towards the car.

Viv spotted Wanda almost as soon as Vision opened the door to strap her into her car seat, and the little girl's eyes lit up, but Wanda pressed a finger to her lips, and Viv nodded, giggling. Once Vision was back in the car and they had driven out of sight, Wanda sat up properly and passed Rocket Raccoon to Viv in the backseat.

"Hello, Miss Vivian. Somebody missed you."

"I missed Rocket too" Viv giggled. "And I missed you, Wanda. Almost as much as I missed Daddy."

"Well, thank you" Wanda smiled, Viv's words warming her heart, as she reached back to gently ruffle the little girl's hair. "I missed you too, _Fata dulce."_

Vision kept his eyes on the road, but listened to the exchange with a smile on his face.

* * *

After they had been driving for awhile, Vivian fell quiet, gazing at her Rocket doll.

"Daddy.." She said eventually. "Am I silly for still liking Superheroes?"

"Of course not" Vision frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Grandma said that liking superheroes and boy stuff was cute while I was little, but now I'm gonna be going to school I have to grow up and be a proper little lady.."

"You can like whatever you want to like, Vivian."

"But Grandma said.."

"Don't worry about what Grandma said" Vision sighed. "Superheroes are for everyone."

"Okay.."

Vision relaxed a little then, but Wanda, glancing into the back seat, saw that Viv was clearly still uncertain. She wasn't sure what she could do to help, until she saw a sign directing to a nearby park. A smile crossed Wanda's face as the beginnings of an idea formed in her mind.

She knew just what to do.


	38. Whatever You Want To Be

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"Can we stop here, Vizh?" Wanda asked quickly. "I think I need to stretch my legs a bit.."

"Oh, of course.." Vision pulled up outside the Park.

"What about you, Miss Vivian? Fancy a little walk?"

"Uh.. Okay" Viv replied.

"Great" Wanda unbuckled her seat-belt once Vision had parked the car. "Open the trunk, Vizh? I need to grab my bag."

Vision was a little confused about why Wanda would need her overnight bag for a walk in the park, but didn't question it, simply opening the trunk for Wanda while he fetched Viv from the backseat.

* * *

And so, they walked, Vision holding one of Viv's hands while Rocket Raccoon dangled from the other, Wanda beside them with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"You know" said Wanda eventually, "When I was a little girl, I loved superheroes, and robots, and lots of things that were supposed to be 'for boys'."

"You did?" Vivian looked up at her.

"I did. I still do. Everyone said it was just because I spent all of my time with Pietro, and I'd grow out of it when I got older.. And I let them say it, because that excuse somehow made it okay. But, it was always okay."

"It was?" Viv asked hopefully, and Vision smiled, seeing what Wanda was doing.

"It was" Wanda nodded. "I don't need an excuse to like things that make me happy, and neither do you."

Viv still seemed a little uncertain.

"Grandma said.."

"We know what Grandma said, Vivian" Vision gently interrupted. "But older people.. They grew up in a different time, with different rules, and as much as they love you, they might not understand, or sometimes won't like things about you."

"But that's okay" Wanda continued, "Because you'll still have all the really special people, like Daddy, and Auntie Nat.. and me, who'll love you just as you are. You can like whatever you want to like, and be whoever you want to be. Even.."

She paused and knelt down, reaching into her bag for the Scarlet Witch coat, draping it around Viv and helping her slip her arms into the sleeves. Of course, the coat was huge on Viv's five-year old frame, but the kind gesture had the desired effect, the little girl's eyes lighting up.

"I can be like the Scarlet Witch?"

"I think you are already more like her than you know, _Fata dulce."_

"I am?" Viv grinned.

"Mmhm" Wanda hugged her tightly, then swept her up, running with her, holding her as though she was flying. "Scarlet Witch to the rescue!"

"Weeeeeee!" Viv squealed and giggled, the too-large coat streaming out behind her.

Vision, rather enchanted as he'd watched the adorable exchange between his two favourite people, was stuck in a happy daze until Wanda called back to him.

"Hurry, Vizh!" She was grinning. "Scarlet Witch needs The Vision to help her save the world!"

"The Vision is on his way!" Vision laughed, racing after them.

* * *

They stayed in the Park a little longer they should have, playing and laughing and racing around. Eventually though, Vision looked at the time, panicked a bit, and ushered his girls back to the car.

They'd arrive Home a bit later than expected now, but the unplanned stop was worth it to see a smile back on Viv's face. She was much happier for the rest of the drive. They made one more stop, for a quick meal and a bathroom break, before continuing the rest of the way Home. And it felt so normal, so good, just so right to have Wanda with them that Vision had completely forgotten that he was supposed to drop Wanda back at her apartment first. But, in Vision's defence, so had Wanda, until they were inside.

"I'm sorry" Vision apologised."It's been a long day, it just slipped my mind.. We'll just get back in the car and.."

"It's fine, Vizh, I've got my car, I'll just drive myself.."

"Don't be silly" Viv cut Wanda off, sounding very much like her Father. "It's real late, Wanda. You should stay" Her eyes lit up. "You can sleep in my room. You're warm and soft, like a big pillow."

"Oh" Wanda blushed. "Well, I suppose I could, If it's okay with your Daddy.."

"Yes" Vision smiled softly. Now that he did not have to drive Wanda home, he removed his coat and his scarf, hanging them on the rack by the door. "That is perfectly okay."

"Yay!" Vivian happily hugged Wanda's legs for a moment, bouncing on her feet a little, then rushed off. "I gots to use the the bathroom.. I'll be back."

"Viv's sweet asking me to share her bed and all.." said Wanda, after the little girl was out of earshot, "But If you'd prefer me to go and give you a break, I really can just.."

"Of course not" Vision pulled Wanda close. "You are always welcome here."

"Always?" Wanda chuckled, resting her head against his chest. "Careful, Vizh. I might hold you to that."

"You are welcome to" He pressed a kiss into her hair. "Thank you, for what you did for Viv in the park Today.. Sometimes it's hard for me to speak against her Grandparents, even when they're wrong. I don't want to alienate her from the only other family she has left."

"I understand" She snuggled a little closer. "It's a tough situation. I'm glad I could help."

"You really did.." He kissed her, soft and sweet, showing the love he didn't want to express again in words for fear of scaring her away.

Wanda returned the kiss, equally soft, mindful of the fact that Viv would return any moment to keep herself from getting too carried away.

When Viv did return, the couple sprang apart.

"Daddy" Viv suddenly gasped, pointing. "What's that boo-boo on your neck?"

Vision turned beet red, having forgotten that without his scarf, the hickey Wanda had given him the previous night was fully visible.

"Uh.. well.."

"That is a very good question, _Fata dulce.."_ Wanda, also blushing, scooped her up. "But like you said, it is late. Let's get you ready for bed, and maybe we can talk about it in the Morning.."


	39. Super Valentines

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Of course, Viv, adorably curious child that she was, simply asked about the 'boo boo' again the very next morning. However, also being rather clever, and more than a little bit cheeky, she lulled her Father and Wanda into a false sense of security by not asking until they were nearly done with Breakfast.

"Daddy, you never told me how you got your boo-boo."

"Oh.." Vision nearly choked on a spoonful of cornflakes. "Uh.."

"How did you get it?" Viv continued innocently.

"Well, Fata dulce.." Wanda blushed as she cut in, quickly thinking of an idea while Vision seemed to be dying of embarrassment, "Uh.. You know how sometimes you are playing outside, having lots of fun, and later you find a little bruise and don't remember how you got it?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

"Well, that's what happened to Daddy" Wanda explained, very much hoping that Viv would believe her. "He got a bruise and doesn't know how."

"Hmm.." Viv thought for a moment. "Okay. Can I go play now, Daddy?"

"Of course" Vision replied, relieved. "Go play."

Viv grinned, hopping out of her seat and happily rushing off.

"As pleased as I am that that worked, it's not really a long term solution Vizh. Because this.." Wanda smirked, lightly touching the mark on Vision's neck, "Is definitely going to happen again, and a man can only have so many neck bruises of uh, 'unknown origin' before things might seem a little suspicious."

"I am aware that it is a temporary fix, but it is a good temporary fix" Vision smiled, kissing her softly. "You handled the situation rather well."

"Viv's an easy kid to handle" Wanda shrugged, returning his kiss as she took her empty bowl to the sink.

"Wanda" Viv called from the other room. "Will you come play with me when you're finished?"

"I will be there in a minute, _Fata dulce" _Wanda chuckled, washing the bowl and heading out to join her.

Vision took a few minutes to finish his own breakfast, then got up and peeked around the doorway into the next room.

Wanda was sitting on the floor with Viv, her legs tucked beneath her, surrounded by Rocket Raccoon and a selection of other toys. She was laughing at something Viv had said, a wonderful sound, her green eyes softly sparkling. Vision's heart swelled as he watched them. Sometimes, he was almost certain that he could see Wanda looking at Viv the same way he looked at Viv. The way a parent would. A Mother.

He hadn't said anything about this, and he didn't plan to. Vision wouldn't put that kind of pressure on Wanda, or Vivian either. Whatever Wanda and Viv chose to be to each other was between the two of them, just as he and Wanda dating was between he and Wanda. For now, all he knew was that having another person in the world who loved his daughter could never be a bad thing.

Wanda caught Vision's eye and smiled, waving him over. Vision smiled back and happily moved to sit with his girls, joining their game.

* * *

Weeks passed, the new year now well underway as January moved into February. With Viv happily settled into Kindergarten by this point, Vision was now more freely able to book 'The Vision' appearances at times he couldn't before.

For Wanda, February meant playing Cupid at the Party Store in the lead up to Valentine's Day. She still disliked her job, but she had to admit, she didn't find the Valentine's Day gift hunters quite as irritating as she had in previous years. There were still the idiots who wanted her to shoot them with her arrow, or be their Valentine, but most of them backed off after a few rounds of insisting she had a boyfriend.

The day before Valentine's Day, Wanda couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed her face as she worked. Today marked exactly a year since she had met Vision and Viv, and it had been quite a wonderful year, all things considered. Wanda knew she still had quite a way to go, to make herself feel like she was good enough for Vision, and for Viv, to finally silence that stubborn little voice in her head that told her she wasn't. The voice was definitely getting quieter. Wanda was happy, which was something she wouldn't have been able to say this time last year. Happier than she'd been in quite a long time.

And, just a few minutes before closing on Valentine's Eve, something happened to make her even happier.

Wanda had been doing a last minute tidy-up around the store, desperately hoping that no last minute customers came in before she was done. Vision was picking her up after work, and she didn't want him to have to wait around if she was late, especially since she knew that he would most likely have Vivian in the car with him, and he had worked two parties that day, so he was probably exhausted.

The Mall had been quiet, winding down as everyone closed up shop for the day. But then, there was a commotion at the Mall entrance, followed by laughter and a few squeals.

For a moment, Wanda was left wondering what the Hell was going on, but that moment quickly came to an end when Vision appeared in the store in full 'The Vision' costume and make-up, with an impressive bunch of roses in one arm and a very giggly Vivian in the other, a blanket tied around her neck like a cape.

"Sorry to arrive so late, Ma'm" 'The' Vision grinned. "I was wondering if you might know where I could find The Scarlet Witch? My little sidekick and I have a question for her."

"I might be able to deliver a message" Wanda smirked. "What's the question?"

"We want her to be our Valentine" Viv giggled.

"Hmm.. Can I tell you and The Vision a secret, Miss Vivian? You can't tell anyone else.."

"We won't tell" Viv replied.

"We promise" Vision grinned.

Wanda smirked and leaned closer.

"I am the Scarlet Witch. And I would absolutely love to be your Valentine" Wanda kissed Viv's cheek, and pecked Vision's lips. "Just as soon as I'm done closing the store. You never know when a cute single Dad could come along and hold you up.."


	40. The Package

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After a quick stop by Wanda's apartment so she could pick up a few things, they headed back to the House. Wanda staying over at Vision's on the weekends was becoming a regular occurrence, this was the first time she was going to stay on a Weeknight, a school night for Viv. This was something they had so far avoided, but since Tomorrow was a special occasion, Vision had decided that they could make an exception.

They shared Dinner together, then Vision bathed Viv, and Wanda helped put her to bed. Then, Wanda and Vision watched TV together for a little while, snuggling on the couch and stealing the occasional kiss (She may also have allowed him a sneaky boob touch, but Vision was a gentleman, he wouldn't tell) before they headed to bed themselves.

Wanda slept in Viv's room, as had already become routine. The little girl immediately, almost instinctively, curled closer to Wanda when she quietly slipped into bed beside her. Wanda smiled softly, holding the sleeping Viv close until she drifted to sleep herself, her inner lion purring in contentment.

* * *

The following Morning, Wanda and Viv were woken by pleasant smells floating through the house.

"Ooh!" Viv grinned, jumping out of bed. "I think Daddy's making breakfast! Come on, Wanda, we have to go see!" She tugged on Wanda's hand.

"Okay, okay _Fata dulce_" Wanda chuckled sleepily. "Just give me a few moments to wake up.."

* * *

Viv didn't wait long until she dragged Wanda out to the Kitchen, where Vision was setting out a dish of pancakes and various toppings on the table, along with the flowers he had given Wanda the previous day to act as a centrepiece.

"You didn't burn them!" cried Viv excitedly, taking a seat at the tabl.

"Of course not" Vision smiled. "I was careful not to ruin this special Valentine's Day Breakfast for my very special Valentines." He gently ruffled Viv's hair, then pulled Wanda close for a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Wanda."

"Mmm.." Wanda probably should have been worried about morning breath, but found she didn't care all that much, returning his kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Vizh.. This looks great."

"Thank you" Vision grinned, dishing some pancakes onto Viv's plate. "What would you like on your pancakes, Vivian?"

"Blueberries please."

"Alright. Eat up quickly so you have time to get ready for School.."

"But _nu gafai.. _that means don't gobble" Wanda added, channelling her own Mother without really thinking about it.

"I won't gobble" Viv promised.

Vision just smiled.

* * *

Wanda was off work that day, but Vision had to drop Viv at school, and then he had a few meetings to attend regarding possible 'The Vision' appearances, so Wanda would be left alone in the house for at least a couple of hours. She could go home, but there wasn't much point, seeing as Wanda really didn't have anything else to do, and Vision would have been picking her up again when he was done anyway.

"I should be back around lunchtime" Vision kissed Wanda's cheek as he ushered Viv out the door. "Make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything in the Kitchen.."

"Thank you" Wanda smiled.

"Bye, Wanda!" Viv waved, before Vision loaded her into the car.

"Bye, Miss Vivian" Wanda waved back. "I'll see you when you get home from School!"

She watched them until the car drove out of sight, then shut the door.

* * *

It maybe should have been a little more awkward, being left completely alone in someone else's Home, but Wanda had been here often enough to feel relatively comfortable.

Deciding to make herself useful, Wanda washed the breakfast dishes that Vision didn't have time to deal with. She made Viv's bed, and folded her pyjamas, not really noticing how maternal such duties were. Then, she fetched her bag, digging past her 'work uniform', and outfit for that night, to find the framed painting, and gift wrapping material she had tucked into the bottom.

The painting was one of Wanda's own, but it was nothing special. Just a still-life of a fruit bowl, the first piece she'd completed in her art class. Still, she hoped Vision might like seeing the results of his Christmas gift to her, so she'd framed it.

Wanda set about wrapping the painting, hoping Vision would enjoy the gift.

* * *

"Wanda, I'm back!" Vision called as he returned a few hours later. "I picked up some Chinese food for lu.." He trailed off when he saw Wanda on the couch, a nicely wrapped parcel propped up beside her.

"Hey.." She smiled rather sheepishly. "I know we said we weren't going to do gifts Today.."

Vision just smiled, setting the food aside.

"Give me a moment.." He rushed off, soon returning with a small parcel. "It's not much.." He sat beside Wanda, handing her the parcel.

"I hope not, since mine isn't either" Wanda chuckled, handing him her gift. "You first."

"Alright.." Vision smiled softly, tearing open the parcel to reveal the painting, his smile widening. "Is this one of yours?"

"It is. I just finished it in art class."

"It's wonderful!"

"It's just a fruit bowl, Vizh.." Wanda blushed.

"Still, it is wonderful. I will have to find somewhere special to put it" Vision grinned. "Open yours.."

Wanda opened her own gift, finding a framed copy of the photo Natasha had taken at Christmas, the same one that currently served as Vision's phone wallpaper.

"Vizh.." For reasons she couldn't entirely understand, Wanda felt a lump in her throat.

"I've seen you admiring it on my phone. And when I was at your apartment, I noticed you didn't have many pictures of loved ones, so I.. I thought that maybe, you might like a picture of us. If I'm wrong, if it's too much, I'm sorry, I just.. Mmm.."

Wanda cut him off with a kiss, something else that was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Don't be sorry" She smiled when she broke the kiss. "It is _un_ _cadou frumos._ A beautiful gift."

"I'm glad you like it" said Vision, still in a slight happy daze from her kiss. "But I am sorry that Vivian is crashing our Valentine's date Tonight. All my usual babysitters are unavailable. Clint and Scott will be out with their own Valentines, obviously. I'd normally ask Natasha, but her sister is in town for the first time in years, so.."

"Vizh, don't be stupid. You and Viv both asked me to be your Valentine, remember?"

"It was only yesterday, so.. Yes."

"And I said yes to both of you, didn't I?"

"You did" Vision nodded, chuckling.

"So of course we're bringing her. You and Viv are a package deal, and I like your package very much.." Wanda froze, her face turning bright red. "That came out completely wrong.."

Vision blushed and smirked slightly at the same time, a strangely endearing combination. Then, having resisted for a long moment in the hope of not embarrassing Wanda further, burst out laughing.

Vision's laughter was quite a nice sound, Wanda thought. Joyous, and free of the restraint with which he often carried himself.

So, she found herself laughing with him, her head falling against his shoulder.


	41. Compliments

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After the laughter subsided, Wanda and Vision enjoyed their remaining hours alone together. They ate the lunch Vision had bought, and turned on the Television. Stole a few more kisses between laughing at the trashy daytime soap operas.

And later, Vision took Wanda with him when he went to pick Vivian up from School. He introduced her to Cassie's Mother, Maggie, who seemed nice enough. However, Wanda couldn't help but notice some of the other parents waiting at pick-up seemed to be giving her strange looks. Most likely just trying to place her since they hadn't seen her around before. Still, Wanda couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, and a little out of place, felt like the strange looks were telling her she didn't belong..

Then the School bell rang, and children soon came flooding out of the building, including Viv. A large smile spread over the little girl's face, and she flew into Wanda's arms, so happy to see her, and Vision hugged them both, and for that perfect moment, it didn't really matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

Seeing as it was, again, a School night, Vision had booked an early seating for dinner, so while they allowed time for Viv to relax and play after School, it wasn't long before they started to think about getting ready.

Wanda was in the bathroom, already dressed, hair done, and about to do her make up when she caught Viv's reflection in the mirror as she crept into the room. The little girl was wearing a blue dress.

"That is a very nice dress, _Fata dulce" _Wanda smiled, turning to face her.

"Thank you" Viv grinned. "I don't like dresses very much, but I wanted to look pretty for you and Daddy.. Can you help me have pretty hair for Valentine's day, Wanda? I don't think Daddy knows how."

"Well, your Daddy doesn't have long hair like you and I do" Wanda ran a hand through Vivian's soft golden locks, thinking. "I can do a few braids, if you like?"

"Yes please" Viv nodded. As Wanda began working on her hair, the little girl eyed the make-up. "Can I have some make-up too?"

"You are a bit too little for that, _Fata dulce_" Wanda gently brushed Viv's hair. "Besides, you are very pretty without it."

"Oh.. You're pretty without it too, Wanda."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well" Wanda smiled softly, "Maybe I won't use quite as much.."

Vision peeked in to check on them, then crept away with a soft smile. His girls were adorable together.

* * *

When Wanda, Vision, and Viv reached the restaurant (the same nice little Italian place that they had been to while Viv was away), a few other couples eyed the trio with disdain as they waited to be seated, some muttering under their breath. Wanda, automatically assuming this was something to do with her, looked herself over, suddenly self-conscious, until Vision reached out to grasp her hand.

"It's not about you, Wanda" He smiled. "Some people don't like it when you bring children to places that are not a typical 'Family' restaurants."

"Oh.." Wanda blushed, a little embarrassed at her misunderstanding.

"But it's okay" Viv grinned, "'Cause I'm gonna be really good!"

"I know you are" Vision smiled proudly at her, before turning back to Wanda. "Once they realise she's not a little brat who's going to run wild around the restaurant, they'll stop glaring.." He squeezed her hand comfortingly as a Host approached. "Hello. We have a booking for three under Jarvis?"

"Of course.." Like the other Diners, the Host eyed Viv uncertainly for a moment, but the little girl just smiled sweetly, and he couldn't help smiling back, charmed by her as everyone usually was. "Right this way, and may I say sir, you are very lucky to be accompanied by two such lovely young ladies this evening.."

"I know I am" Vision grinned.

Both Viv and Wanda blushed.

* * *

As nice as it was for Wanda and Vision to have had time alone, they both adored Viv, and it was lovely to have her with them. They both listened intently as she told them about her day at school, but was happy to let them have a bit of time for grown-up chat when the food arrived.

Viv was perfectly behaved, and, as Vision expected, the other customers gave up the stink-eye and got back to enjoying their own nights out. Once she had eaten her small serving of Spaghetti, Viv pulled out pencils and paper from the small bag Vision had brought with them, and began to quietly draw while Wanda and Vision ate. By the time they had finished their meal, she had already filled nearly the whole sheet with her artwork.

"I just need to take a quick trip to the bathroom" Vision stood. "Will you two be alright here for a moment?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"We'll be fine Vizh" Wanda smiled.

"Alright. I'll be right back" Vision kissed Wanda's cheek before he headed for the restroom.

Viv returned to her art, as Wanda reached to tuck one of the little girl's braids behind her ear.

"What are you drawing, _Fata dulce?"_

"I'm 'sposed to do a picture of my favourite people for School Tomorrow, so I'm drawing You and Daddy" Viv replied with a smile.

Wanda's heart swelled, but before she could reply to Viv, an older woman, one half of a couple that had been sitting nearby, approached the table.

"Uh.." Wanda blinked, confused. "Hello."

"Hello" The woman smiled. "I just had to compliment you on your daughter.. so polite and well behaved!"

Wanda opened her mouth to correct the woman, but her brain, and the increasingly vocal Mother lion in her heart, had other ideas, because instead of correcting her, Wanda said:

"Thank you.. But I think most of the credit goes to her Dad."

Viv didn't look up from her drawing, but she blushed, a small, shy smile spreading across her face. Wanda blushed herself, running her fingers through Viv's hair.

* * *

When Vision dropped Wanda Home that night, one of the first things she did was to place the new framed photo of herself, Vision and Viv on her bedside table, next to an old one of Pietro. Now, they could be among the first things she saw in the Morning.


	42. Through A Child's Eyes

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda liked having a picture of Vision and Viv in her apartment. Her pictures of Pietro always made her feel a little sad, thinking of how full of life he used to be. The picture of Vision and Viv made her happy, because it made her think of them, even more than she already did.

Thinking of them made her happy. They made her happy.. Vision and Viv, and their little almost-family. Wanda wasn't alone in the world anymore, and that was a nice feeling. But, she and Vision did still have their own lives to live. A few days passed by without her seeing Vision (though they spoke on the phone every night), and she wasn't expecting to see him for another couple more when she answered an unexpected phone call from him at work. Luckily, he'd managed to catch her on a break.

"Hey, Vizh."

_"Hello. I hope I'm not bothering you at work.."_

"You caught me at just the right time" Wanda smiled. "What's up?"

_"Remember the picture Vivian drew at Valentine's dinner? Well, it was for a 'favourite person' day at her School Tomorrow morning, and she was wondering if you could come? It's alright if you can't, she'll have me there, but.."_

"I'm free, so I'd love to come" Wanda smiled. "I need to get back to the store, but call back Tonight and tell me all the details, okay?"

_"Okay. We'll speak Tonight, then."_

"Yeah, speak Tonight. Bye, Vizh."

_"Goodbye, Wanda."_

Her smile widened as the call disconnected, a slight spring in her step as she returned to work. Vision had sounded happy, and so Wanda was happy too. It seemed like nothing could dull her mood.. Not even the woman with a 'The customer is always right' expression who approached the counter a few minutes afterwards. Wanda sighed, squared her shoulders, and pasted on her 'retail' smile, ready to deal with whatever came her way.

"Do you have any chocolate eggs?"

"I'm sorry Ma'm, but no. We mostly deal in party favours..."

* * *

This had been a very bad idea. Why the Hell had she agreed to this? Vision, sensing Wanda's discomfort, squeezed her hand, but it didn't help much.

How she'd felt at school pick up was nothing to how out of place she felt now in this classroom full of well-accomplished adults and their children. As each child introduced their favourite person, or people, Wanda felt more and more inadequate. Scott, attending the day with Cassie, was the only person who seemed close to uncomfortable as Wanda was. Little Miles's Father was a policeman. Young Amadeus's Mother was a scientist.

And then there was Wanda, basically a peddler of useless plastic single-use junk. She waited, dread growing in her, until the Teacher called on Viv, and she reluctantly let the little girl lead her up to the front of the classroom along with Vision.

"I couldn't choose only one most favourite person, so I brought two!" Viv grinned. "First I've got my Daddy.. I'm lucky, because he's a really, really good Daddy, and he's a superhero! He saves kids from having bad Birthday parties."

"Ooh, that does sound fun" The Teacher smiled. "And who else have you brought with you Today, Vivian?"

"I brought Wanda. She.." Viv began.

Wanda held her breath.

_"This is stupid." _Said the voice in her head. _"You're no-one to look up to. You're not a Policeman, or a scientist, or.."_

"..Is an artist!" Viv finished with a flourish.

"Wait.." Wanda blinked. "What?"

But no-one had time to answer her before, for the next few minutes, Viv launched into a speech talking up Wanda's art, even showing off a copy of the painting she had given Viv for Christmas.

"..And one day, Wanda and my Daddy are gonna make a superhero comic together!" Viv continued, grinning. "He's writing the story, and she's gonna do all the pictures. It's gonna be really, really cool!"

"I'm sure it is" said the Teacher. "Hmm, I think it might be time we heard about someone else's favourite person.. How about you, Kamala?"

As a little girl named Kamala Khan proudly tugged her Father to the front of the classroom, Wanda returned to sit back down with Vision and Viv, slightly in shock.. But it was a pleasant kind of shock.

* * *

Wanda was still slightly in shock as Viv hugged her goodbye before all the 'favourite people' filed out of the classroom to let the rest of the regular School day commence, and remained so as she headed out to Vision's car, Vision, always the gentleman, opening the passenger door for her to get in.

"I was thinking we might go get a bite to eat.." Vision began, about to start the car.

"Mmhm.."

"Wanda.." Vision paused, key hovering near the ignition, and turned to her with a slightly concerned expression.

"Huh?" Wanda blinked, looking at him. "Sorry, Vizh, did you say something?"

"Are you alright?" He frowned. "You seem a little.. shell-shocked."

"I'm fine" said Wanda. "I suppose I'm just a little _uimitor.._ surprised, about some of the things Viv said."

"Oh.. like what?"

"Well, she thinks I'm an artist.." Wanda blushed.

"I see" Vision smiled softly. "Then you are an artist."

"I'm just a store clerk.."

"Children often have a way of seeing past the mundane aspects of adult life. No boring jobs. Viv sees all the fun things.. She sees You. To her, you are an artist."

"Oh.. That's nice, I suppose" Wanda's blush deepened.

"It is" Vision leaned over to kiss Wanda's blushing cheek, unable to help himself. "The world can be a much nicer place through the eyes of your child. Now.. Shall we stop for lunch?"

"Yes" Wanda managed a smile now, kissing Vision's cheek in return as he started the car. "Lunch would be great."

"Good. There's another new Cafe I've been thinking of trying.." Vision pulled out onto the road, driving extra specially careful until they were out of range of the school. "One more point, on our previous conversation."

"What?"

"I see you as an artist too."

Wanda blushed again, but her smile widened a little, hand moving to rest affectionately on Vision's thigh as he drove.

"Thanks, Vizh. I think you're pretty close to a real-life Superhero."


	43. The Most Precious Things In The World

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision and Viv didn't visit Wanda at the store quite as often as they had before she and Vision had started dating. They would still drop by if they happened to be at the Mall while Wanda was working, but the visits didn't feel as needed as they used to be. Wanda saw them a few times a week anyway, joining Vision for lunch on her days off, and sharing pancake breakfasts or trips to the park with he and Viv on the weekends.

However, the times in which the pair did visit the store, such as the most recent occasion the Wednesday before Easter, never failed to be the Highlight of Wanda's work day.

"Hello, Miss Vivian" Wanda's eyes lit up, stepping out from behind the counter to gently ruffle the little girl's hair as she and her Father entered the store. In the interest of maintaining some level of professionalism, she resisted greeting Vision with a kiss, but she did wink at him, smirking when he blushed in response.

"Hi, Wanda!" Viv grinned.

"Hmm.. It's almost Easter, isn't it?" said Wanda thoughtfully. "I bet you're here for stickers to decorate your Easter baskets."

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded eagerly. "And to tell you that you're gonna stay over for the whole long weekend!"

"Am I now?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, glancing at Vision.

"Vivian" Vision gently admonished, his blush deepening, "I said that we would nicely _ask _if Wanda would like to stay with us over the Easter weekend."

"Oh.." Viv smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"If you have other plans, Wanda, I.."

"No" Wanda replied, maybe a little too quickly, now blushing herself. "I.. no, I don't have other plans."

She never really had other plans anymore. Vision and Viv had rather quickly become the major figures, the only figures really, of Wanda's social life.

"So you're gonna come stay?" asked Viv hopefully.

"_Eu sunt.. _I am" Wanda confirmed.

"You are?" Vision's eyes lit up almost as much as Viv's.

"I am" Wanda repeated, and, double checking that there were no other customers around to see, kissed his cheek. Professionalism be damned.. for a few minutes.

"Yay!" Viv bounced excitedly. "We'll eat Hot Crossed Buns, and You can make a basket too, and help find all the eggs after the Easter Bunny comes.."

"That sounds like lots of fun" Wanda smiled and took Viv's hand. "Let's find you those stickers, _Fata dulce."_

"We need to get enough for you.."

"We will."

Vision watched his girls for a moment before he followed them, a smile on his face.

* * *

Wanda arrived at Vision's House around lunchtime on Good Friday with a plate of homemade Hot-Cross Buns, and a few extra Easter surprises tucked into her bag.

Vision was grateful for the buns, as he had just reduced half a pack of store bought ones to charcoal. Wanda laughed, then immediately set about helping Vision lightly toast the fresh ones without burning them. After eating their midday bun feast, Wanda spent most of the afternoon playing with Viv, before helping Vision to not ruin dinner in the Evening.

It was a pleasant day, as days spent with her sweet Boyfriend and his adorable daughter often were, and as she climbed into bed that night, tucked in snugly beside Viv, Wanda was content in the knowledge that she had three more such pleasant days to look forward to as the Easter Holiday continued.

Unfortunately, not long after she had fallen asleep, a nightmare came crashing along to shatter Wanda's contentment.

* * *

_She was in her childhood home, just before the shell hit._

_Wanda knew what was coming. she had dreamed this horrible dream, relived this tragic memory hundreds, maybe thousands of times before. _

_But something was different. Wrong. Her Mother and Father were not there. Instead, she saw Vision and Viv, sitting in the very same spots Wanda's parents had been, moments before she had lost them forever. Wanda screamed for them to move, but no sound came. She continued to scream uselessly. No, no, she could not lose another Family. She heard the shell hit, felt Pietro drag her under the bed.._

* * *

Wanda woke in a cold sweat, screaming. Viv was shaking her.

"Wanda!" The little girl's eyes were wide with panic. "Wake up, I thinks you're having a bad dream.."

Seeing Viv, realising that it really had been just a nightmare, relief flooded Wanda's face, followed by a few tears. She suddenly clutched the little girl to her chest like she was the most precious thing in the world, because she was, they were, Vision and Viv, and if anything ever happened to them..

"Wanda" Viv squirmed slightly in her grasp, "You're squishing me!"

"Oh.." Wanda loosened her grip just a little. "Sorry, _Fata dulce.." _

Vision, having heard Wanda's scream, burst into the room.

"What happened? What's wrong?!"

"I think Wanda had a bad dream" Viv replied.

"Oh" Vision's gaze softened, and he sat on the bed beside them, draping a comforting arm around Wanda and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"I think so" Wanda leaned into him, grateful that he didn't press her for further details of the dream. It was not something she wanted to relive again in a hurry. "Just.. nightmares can be upsetting.."

"I understand.." Vision pulled her a little closer.

"We should go sleep with Daddy!" Viv piped up. "That always makes me feel better after I have a bad dream.

"Uh.." Wanda blushed.

"Well.. Um.. I'm not sure that that is.." Vision blustered.

Viv, however, was obviously not going to accept no for an answer, and wriggled out of Wanda's grip to tug at both adult's hands.

"Come on!"

* * *

So, within a few minutes, the three of them were tucked up in Vision's bed. As late as it was, Vivian, snuggling against Wanda's chest, had almost immediately fallen back to sleep.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Vision asked Wanda seriously. "If.. if this makes you feel uncomfortable.."

"No" Wanda replied, a little sparkle returning to her eyes. "I trust you to be a gentleman."

"I am glad you do" Vision smiled, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"But I was wondering.." Wanda hesitated.

"Wondering what?"

"If you might.. hold me for a bit, maybe? It's alright if you'd rather not" They were still supposed to be taking things slow, after all, and sharing a bed, even with Viv present, was a big step on its own. "That nightmare just shook me up a little.."

Without a moment's hesitation, Vision shuffled closer to wrap his arms around Wanda, Viv now nestled between them.

"Is this better?" Vision asked.

"Much better" said Wanda with a smile, leaning over to kiss him. "Thanks, Vizh."

"You're welcome."

Feeling so safe in Vision's arms, Wanda soon drifted back to sleep. No more bad dreams would plague her that night.

Vision watched her a while as he held her, so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. As much as he had hated seeing Wanda in any sort of distress, the image of her holding Viv so protectively had immediately etched itself onto Vision's heart. His daughter fit in Wanda's arms as perfectly as she fit in his, like she belonged.

Vision smiled as he drifted back to sleep himself. He held Wanda and Viv like the most precious things in the world.. because they were.


	44. Sexy Bunny

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Nightmares aside, Wanda ended up having the best night's sleep she'd experienced in quite a long time. In Vision's arms, with Viv snuggled safely between them, Wanda felt perfectly at peace, like this was exactly where she was meant to be.

Vision and Viv seemed to sleep exceptionally well too. Perfectly content.

Everyday, it was getting easier to ignore the nasty little voice in Wanda's head that told her she wasn't good enough for Vision and Viv, and harder to deny the idea that maybe, just maybe, the three of them belonged together.

* * *

The following morning began with a ritual that had been established on previous weekend sleepovers: Watching cartoons, and eating sugary cereal of the kind that, in the home of a sensible parent like Vision, was most definitely only allowed on weekends and special occasions.

Viv, being a very perceptive child, perched herself in Wanda's lap as they watched and munched, not knowing what her nightmare had been about, but somehow knowing that Wanda felt better having her close by.

Vision, with his arm around Wanda, let TV time go on quite a bit longer than he normally would have, even on a weekend. They were just so comfortable, and besides, this wasn't just any weekend, it was a Holiday weekend. He could relax the rules just a little more, right? As Wanda kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, Vision decided that yes, he definitely could.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they set about making their Easter baskets ready for the following day.

"First, you gotta make a kind of box thingy, for the baskety part of the basket.." Viv was explaining.

"Of course" Wanda smiled, listening intently.

"And then we glue a handle on.. Can you hold it while I glue, Wanda?" Viv asked. "Usually Daddy does, but he's busy making you a cup of tea.."

"Mhmm.." Wanda flashed a smile to Vision in the Kitchen as she held the handle in place for Viv.

"And the other side.."

"Got it.."

"Done!" Viv grinned.

"That is a very fine looking basket" Vision smiled as he came to sit beside Wanda, who thanked him with a kiss as he set a mug of tea in front of her.

"Thank you, Daddy! Now we've just gots to make baskets for you and Wanda, and then we can decorate them!"

* * *

So, they made two more baskets. Decorated them with stickers and drawings, laughing and having a wonderful time all the while.

Before they knew it, the sun was slipping below the horizon.

Wanda helped Vision whip up an easy evening meal, and after eating, they watched a movie with Viv before they both tucked her into bed.

"Remember, Vivian" Vision told his daughter as he kissed her goodnight, "The Easter Bunny is like Santa Claus."

"Your Father is right, _Fata dulce" _Wanda agreed, brushing a stray hair out of the little girl's face. "The Bunny will only come after you go to sleep."

"I know" Viv yawned, snuggling deeper into her blankets. "Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Wanda."

"Goodnight" Vision smiled softly.

"_Vise placute" _Wanda added, as they crept out of the room. "Sweet dreams.."

* * *

"So, Wanda.." whispered Vision, a few moments after they had pulled the door almost, but not all the way shut, "How would you like to be the Easter Bunny with me?"

"Hmm.." A cheeky smile crossed Wanda's face, and she rushed off to fetch something from her bag. "Give me a minute.."

"Alright.." Though slightly confused, Vision waited as Wanda had asked him.

Soon, Wanda returned, wearing the bunny ears she donned at work.

"Is this good?"

"Yes" Vision chuckled. "Very good."

"And this?" She turned, revealing that she was always wearing a tail.

"Uh, yes.." Vision blushed a little, trying very hard to focus on the tail and not.. anything else. "That's good too."

"Alright then. Let's go, Easter Bunny Wanda on duty!"

Giving her 'tail' a wiggle that was maybe a little less subtle than she intended, Wanda set off. When Vision followed her, unable to stop a happy, puppy dog look from spreading over his face, she smirked.

As much as Wanda hated all the 'Sexy Bunny' comments she inevitably received around Easter time at the Party Store, right now she found that she really didn't mind being one for Vision.

* * *

Once Vision had fetched the Easter Eggs, he and Wanda set about hiding them. Some they scattered around all the obvious places. Others, they more stealthily tucked into little nooks and crannies about the House.

By the time the two Easter Bunnies were completely satisfied with their work, it was getting rather late. They had just enough time for one more hot drink before admitting that it was time to turn in.

"I'm guessing Viv will be up early Tomorrow for her Easter Hunt?" Wanda asked, as she drained the last of her tea.

"She will" Vision nodded, finishing the last of his own drink.

"I suppose we should probably think about bed.." Wanda stood, intending to head for Viv's room as she usually did, even if, somehow, that did not feel entirely right anymore.

"I suppose.." Vision hesitated, unsure whether he was about to overstep a line, but now that he had held Wanda as she slept, even just the once, it felt wrong to have her sleep here and not be holding her. "Wanda?"

"Mmhm?" She looked at him.

"You.. You can stay with me, if you like.." Vision blushed. "If you'd rather not, if it's too much I understand, it's just.. It was nice, holding you.."

Wanda cut him off, bending slightly to kiss him.

"It's not too much."

"It's not?"

"No" Wanda smiled softly. "I.. It's nice being held, and like I said, I trust you" She offered Vision her hand. "So.. Time for bed?"

"Yes.." Vision smiled, taking her hand. "Time for bed."

* * *

So, once again, Vision held Wanda as she slept, because it felt right to do so, felt like in his arms was where she belonged.

And the next day, when Viv jumped on them to wake them both up, excitedly declaring that the Easter Bunny had come, and wanting to begin her hunt.. Vision watched Wanda, occasionally picking up a few eggs for her own basket, while leaving most for Viv. Watched Wanda gently guide the little girl towards the better hidden eggs, without telling her straight out where they were, letting Viv enjoy the sense of victory that came from working it out herself.

And as he watched, and Wanda flashed a dazzling smile in his direction.. Vision couldn't help falling a little more in love with her.


	45. What Makes It Special

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda dreamed of Vision more, now. Not always naughty dreams, although she still had her fair share of those. Sometimes she dreamed of the two of them playing with Viv. Cuddling on the sofa. Walking in the park. The everyday things that became so special when she was doing them with him.

The so-called 'naughty' dreams, when they did come, didn't bother Wanda quite as much as they once had. Because, well, she and Vision were in a rather committed relationship now, and though they were still happily taking it slow, it wasn't wrong to expect that the things she sometimes saw in her dreams would come eventually, right?

And, slowly, she and Vision were becoming more comfortable being physically affectionate with each other. If Vivian was around, it was just little pecks and cuddles, but recently, the couple had been finding opportunities for a bit more alone time.

* * *

Wanda usually walked to her weekly art class, and if Vision wasn't working, he would pick her up when the class was over. Vision often had a couple of hours to spare before he needed to pick up Viv from School, so he and Wanda would either grab a quick bite to eat, or sometimes, hang out for a while at Wanda's apartment.

Given that Wanda's apartment was one of the few places that the couple could be truly alone, it had become a little love-nest of sorts, and considering the aforementioned increasing comfort with physical affection, their 'hanging out' often translated to 'making out like teenagers'. Due to the happily taking things slow, these sessions of alone time didn't go any further than said making out.

However, as time went on, and Wanda and Vision grew more confident, less shy with each other, sometimes their hands would wander a little bit more, and it was a little easier to get carried away.

* * *

On one particular day, for example, the couple were getting very carried away with each other. Wanda was straddling Vision's lap, and at some point, they had taken off each other's shirts, a soft moan escaping Wanda's throat as Vision's lips suckled at her neck, running her fingers through his golden hair. They almost might have gone further, one of Vision's hands toying with the clasp of Wanda's bra.. And then his phone rang.

Vision, who's brain was hardwired to answer the phone immediately when Viv was not with him in case there was a problem with his daughter, answered the call, only afterwards realising the awkwardness of the situation that he had just put himself in.

"Hello?" His voice slightly breathy, cheeks reddening. "I'm fine, Scott.. Yes, I can pick up Cassie.. Okay, see you then.." Vision disconnected the call, looking to Wanda. "Sorry.. That may have ruined the moment a little."

"Just a little.." Wanda blushed. "Uh, Vizh?"

"Yes?"

"Your hand is still on my boob.."

"Oh!" Vision hurriedly pulled the hand not holding his phone away from Wanda's chest. "S-Sorry.. And I'm sorry if I, uh.. If I got a little carried away just now.."

"It's fine, Vizh.." Wanda, relaxing a little more now, moved off of his lap to sit next to him. She didn't retrieve her shirt yet, mostly because she wasn't exactly sure where it had ended up. That probably should have bothered her, but it didn't really.

"If I went too far.. Or made you feel uncomfortable.." Vision looked so concerned, so nervous, and Wanda couldn't help wanting.. needing to comfort him.

"Vision, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. I felt.. It was nice, before we got interrupted, and yes, maybe we were getting just a little carried away, but that's normal. It happens."

"I know" said Vision. "I know.. Vivian exists because of just that sort of scenario. But if Scott hadn't called, we might have.. But that's supposed to be special. First times are supposed to be special, aren't they?"

"Well.." Wanda hesitated a little before she spoke, but she felt safe with Vision, trusting that he wouldn't judge her. "That hasn't really been my experience.. My first 'First time' was with a friend of Pietro's, and honestly, I did it mostly to get it out of the way. He was nice enough, probably because he knew Pietro would kill him if he found out he wasn't, and it wasn't 'bad', exactly.. But I definitely wouldn't say it was special. Apart from that, I haven't had any real relationships until you, Vizh, so.."

Vision frowned, thinking for a moment.

"I suppose my first time was a bit like that too.. Wanting to get it out of the way. It was.. nice, nice enough that it happened again enough times to make Viv, but.. I don't think it was really special, either." At some point, Vision wasn't sure when, he had draped his arm around Wanda's shoulders. It was natural to him now, to always want her closer. "With Virginia, there was always something missing.."

"I think.." said Wanda after a pause, resting her head against Vision, "Maybe it's the person you're with that makes it special." It shouldn't have been that comfortable, sitting there half naked snuggling into his chest, but she knew she was safe with him.

"I think you may be right.." Vision didn't say anything for a few minutes after that, but he looked at Wanda with a gentle gaze, his expression soft.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wanda smiled, the tenderness in his eyes making her heart flutter.

"It's just.. you are so beautiful. Did you know that?"

Wanda's breath caught at his words, because she didn't know that, not really. She'd been called 'hot' or 'sexy' a lot in her adult life, sometimes 'gorgeous', but very rarely 'beautiful'. And her heart swelled, because she believed that Vision meant it, and loved him so much for saying it.

Wanda loved him. She loved Vision. And even though the nasty little voice in her head hadn't entirely been silenced, even though she was still afraid, so afraid of messing this up.. Wanda loved him, and so she told him so.

"I love you.." her voice was quiet, shy as she said the words, but she knew Vision had heard her, because the most wonderful smile spread over his face, and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I love you too." He'd kissed her then, a much softer kiss than before. "Would you like to come out for ice cream with the girl's and I after School?"

"I'd love to" Wanda chuckled. "But first we have to find my shirt.."


	46. Really Good Hugs

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda now spent the majority of her weekends with Vision and Viv, but when the weekend of Mother's Day arrived, she decided to let them be on their own. It wasn't something that she and Vision had actually discussed, but Wanda thought that this was probably a time for them to honour Virginia, and she did not want to intrude on that, even if it would make things considerably harder for herself.

Mother's Day was always a tough day for Wanda Maximoff, both due to the tragic circumstances in which she'd lost her own Mother, and the equally tragic loss of the person with whom she had shared a Mother. Before Pietro's death, the two of them would spend Mother's Day together, quietly reflecting or reminiscing. Now, since she couldn't visit her Mother's resting place, an unmarked grave somewhere in Sokovia, she would usually spend the day visiting Pietro's grave instead.

* * *

When Mother's Day did arrive, Wanda stayed in bed much later than she usually would, even on a Sunday. She wasn't asleep, she just wasn't ready to face the day just yet. When she finally did get up, she made herself some toast and a cup of tea, cursing when she slightly burned the toast, but still ate it, before getting ready for her trip to to the Cemetery.

She took her time doing so, not really all that eager to get where she was going. Both the walls and floors in Wanda's apartment block were quite thin, so she could hear some distant activity in the building's lobby. Assuming it was people coming to visit loved ones in the building, Wanda was too lost in a small cloud of Mother's Day melancholy to notice that whoever was in the lobby left quite quickly.

Once sh was ready, Wanda sighed deeply, and reluctantly set off.

* * *

Though the days were growing warmer, Wanda shivered a little as she entered the cemetery. Wanda had never liked these places, and liked them even less now that her brother was buried in one. It still seemed so wrong to her that her brother, so full of life, was cold in the ground. It probably didn't help, Wanda thought as she walked the path to Pietro's final resting place, that he was buried in a section that saw relatively little maintenance. She hadn't been able to afford anyone better.

Wanda hadn't brought anything with her, no flowers, or a card. What was the point when the person would never see it? She was slightly surprised to find a flower already propped against her twin's headstone, but didn't think much of it, assuming that one of Pietro's girlfriends had stopped by. He had been quite the ladies' man.

"Hello, Pietro" Wanda couldn't help the slight teasing tone that came to her voice as she knelt by her brother's grave. It was instinctive, as it had been when he was alive. "Have you had a _prieten special _visit?"

Wanda chatted for a bit, about everything, and yet nothing at all. Even after she had stopped chatting, she still remained there for awhile. She never liked leaving her brother. It was just so terribly unfair that he was gone. Wanda felt a lump in her throat, but before sadness could completely overwhelm her, a familiar small blonde blur suddenly barrelled into her chest, perching in her lap.

"Hi, Wanda!"

"Vivian!" Vision quietly scolded his daughter as he approached, "I told you to wait.. I'm sorry, Wanda."

"It's okay, Vizh" Wanda replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. Although the intrusion had been unexpected, Wanda's spirits were immediately lifted by their presence. "Hello, Miss Vivian. What are you up to?"

"We've been visiting Mommy.." said Viv, pointing in the direction from which she and her Father had come.

"She's over there?" Wanda currently felt quite silly for never realising that Virginia was probably buried in the same graveyard as Pietro. There weren't really a lot of other options nearby.

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded. "Does your brother like his flower?"

"What?" Wanda blinked.

"We left your brother a flower" Viv indicated the bloom propped against the headstone.

"I recognised his name as we passed by" Vision explained. "Vivian insisted.. I hope that's okay."

"Of course" Wanda couldn't help but smile, idly running a hand over Viv's hair. "It was very sweet of you.. I'm sure Pietro loves his flower, _Fata dulce."_

"That's good" Viv grinned. "Wanda, do you wanna come get hot dogs in the park with us?"

"Oh.." Wanda hesitated, "I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your Daddy.."

"You wouldn't be" said Vision quickly. "I was just about to call you when Viv saw you. I was going to call earlier, actually, but I didn't know how you felt about Today, or any traditions you might have, and I didn't want us to intrude.. When we saw you here, it seemed a bit pointless to call when I could just Ask you in person.. Although I did ask Vivian to wait a moment.."

"Sorry" Viv smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright" Wanda chuckled. After all her worries about not intruding on them, it seemed Vision had been concerned about the same thing. She glanced at Pietro's headstone. Anything she'd had in the way of traditions ended here. Last year, the rest of her day had included getting black-out drunk, but maybe she could avoid that this time around. "You know what? Hot dogs sound great. Bring on the Hot Dogs."

"Yay!" Viv cheered, hopping out of Wanda's lap.

Wanda took the hand Vision offered to help her up, brushing herself off before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Maybe, the rest of today didn't have to be quite so bad.

* * *

After a quick detour to drop off Wanda's car back at her apartment, they headed to the park.

Wanda and Viv currently sat under the shade of a large tree, waiting while Vision had gone to fetch their hot dogs from a nearby cart. The line was rather long, so they could be waiting a while, but Wanda didn't mind.

"Wanda.." said Viv, crawling into her lap, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, _Fata Dulce" _Wanda ran her fingers through Viv's golden hair. The simple gesture of affection had become rather instinctive now. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well.. what.. what was it like, having a Mommy?" Viv asked shyly. "I don't 'member mine, and Daddy never had one, so he can't tell me. But you had one, for a little while. What was it like?"

"Oh.." Wanda's heart broke for the little girl who was quickly becoming one of the centres of her universe, and couldn't help pulling her a little bit closer. "Well, a Mommy.. a good Mommy, will always love you no matter what, even if you're naughty. If you make mistakes, they will help you fix them without being too mad. Sometimes they teach you things.. Before My Mommy went to heaven, she started teaching me a few old recipes that my Grandmother taught her. I have a book where I wrote some of them down.."

"Can I see?" Viv asked hopefully. "I like cooking."

"I'll bring it over one day" Wanda smiled softly. "Maybe we can all make something together."

"That would be fun!"

"It would" Wanda nodded, pausing for a few moments. "One more thing I remember.. Mommies give really good hugs. Probably the best hugs ever."

"That sounds nice."

"It was."

Viv was quiet for a minute or two, but crawled closer, snuggling into Wanda's chest.

"Wanda?" She said quietly.

"Yes, Miss Vivian?" She held Viv close, idly stroking her hair.

"You give really good hugs.."

The words immediately tugged at Wanda's heart, and tears, happy tears, prickled at the corners of her eyes, though didn't fall. She held Viv closer, her lion purred and roared all at once, because no-one, _no-one, _was ever going to hurt this little girl while she was around.

"Thank you, _Fata dulce. _So do you."


	47. Clicking Into Place

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"I made something for you" said Viv, quite shy, while Wanda still held her close. "Daddy said he left it with your mail?"

Though she hadn't thought much of it at the time, the visitor in the lobby suddenly made sense.

"I will find it when I go home, _Fata Dulce. _I promise."

"Okay."

Vision was on his way back to them by then, hot dogs in hand, but watching the two of them together, Viv gazing at Wanda with a rather adoring expression, Wanda tenderly stroking Viv's hair, he felt as though he was about to intrude on something special. Like something had clicked into place for 'his girls' that hadn't before. He paused, hovering a short distance away, until Wanda spotted him, a smile breaking out over her face.

_"Grabiti-va, _Vizh" She called, her green eyes sparkling. "We're hungry."

"Yeah, Daddy. _Ga..gr.."_ Viv frowned, not quite able to get her tongue around the words.

_"_Gra-bi-ti, va" Wanda repeated, slower, sounding out the words for Viv's benefit. "It means 'Hurry up' in Sokovian."

"Oh.. _Grabiti-va!" _Viv tried again, grinning. "That means hurry up, Daddy!"

"Okay" Vision chuckled. "I'm hurrying." He came to sit beside them, handing each of them their food.

Viv turned to look at Wanda again.

"Can you teach me more 'kovian words?" She asked, taking a bite of her hot dog.

"Of course" Wanda replied It seemed natural somehow, wanting to teach her things.

"Yay!" Viv bounced happily.

Wanda laughed, kissing the top of the little girl's head. She noticed Vision gazing at her, his own hot dog frozen halfway to his mouth. He seemed rather entranced, although she could not fathom why.

"You okay, Vizh?"

"Hmm?" Vision blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just.." He paused, not sure what to say, only knowing that seeing her with Viv warmed his heart. He leaned over to capture her lips in a brief but loving kiss.

"Mmm.." Wanda couldn't help melting a little at his kiss. "What was that for?"

"I love you" Vision replied. "Is that reason enough?"

"I suppose so" Wanda smiled, but blushed, this being the first time Vision had expressed his feelings for her with Viv present. "And I suppose.. _Si eu te iubesc. _That means I love you too."

Viv giggled, and both Wanda and Vision thought it was one of the most wonderful sounds in the world.

* * *

They spent a pleasant afternoon in the park together, before heading home. For some reason, it never occurred to Vision to ask if Wanda wanted to be dropped off at her apartment, and it never occurred to Wanda to ask him to.

They played one of Viv's favourite board games. Ate dinner and watched a movie together, Viv curled in Wanda's lap, Vision's arm around Wanda, her head resting against his shoulder. Stealing kisses when Viv wasn't looking.

Later, Wanda helped tuck Viv into bed. Sat with her until she fell asleep, and for quite a while afterwards, watching over her. Pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she moved to leave the room, her heart warmed when the little girl smiled in her sleep.

Wanda didn't want to leave, at all, but now she found that her heart was suddenly at war with the responsible part of her brain. The part telling her that she probably shouldn't stay the night, because she had to work Tomorrow.

"Well, I'll be up and about quite early Tomorrow, getting Viv ready for School" Vision told her, after she had pointed out her dilemma. "I'm sure we'd be able to get you home with enough time to get ready for work. Of course, If you really would rather just go home I can call you a ca.. mmm.."

Wanda cut him off with a kiss. It seemed that Today was a day for letting her heart win.

"I'll stay."

* * *

It was only after she'd agreed to stay the night that Wanda remembered that she didn't have any sleepwear with her. Vision had politely lent her one of his old shirts. The material smelled faintly of Vision, which she liked, and it fit loosely, but not too loose, on Wanda's frame, long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered, although she was not all that concerned with hiding herself from him. She was comfortable with Vision.

The night was relatively warm, so Vision had chosen to go without a shirt. This didn't bother Wanda. She'd seen him without his shirt a number of times now, run her hands over his toned chest in her bolder moments.

As Vision had been preparing for bed, about to slip in beside her, she caught sight of the tattoo on his back, the small letters making up Vin's name, and swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. It was strange, to feel grief for a child whom you had never met, and never would. If he was anything like his sister, she was sure Vin would have been wonderful, had he lived. Even so, Wanda thought that, maybe, she was grieving not so much for Vin himself, but for Vision and what he had lost.

Vision deserved a son. He was a good Father, a good man, the kind of man who would raise other good men, if given the chance. And Wanda, on the rare occasions when she had thought seriously about such things, about what it might be like to be a Mother.. she had always imagined herself with sons. Viv, of course, had changed things quite a lot, but the original thoughts still remained. And so, she made up her mind to ask Vision something. A question she wouldn't have asked a few weeks ago, maybe not even that Morning, but something inside her had clicked. Besides, it was a question everyone needed to ask when they felt a relationship was getting serious, right?

"Vizh.." She curled close as he'd slid into bed beside her, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his breath catch as her fingers delicately traced the three small letters on his back. "Do you.. have you ever thought about having more children?"

"Hmm.." Vision thought for a moment, seeming surprised by her question, and yet not all that surprised at all. "Well, I know Vivian would love a little brother or sister, and I suppose it would be nice, having more.. Why do you ask? Would you like children of your own one day?.. You would make quite a wonderful Mother."

"Thank you" Wanda blushed. "I haven't really thought about it much.. but you're right, it could be nice. Not right now, maybe not even anytime soon, but.."

"Someday" Vision finished for her.

"Yes.." Wanda smiled softly, curling even closer and letting herself drift to sleep. "Someday.."

* * *

When Vision dropped her back at her apartment early the following Morning, Wanda made a beeline for her mail slot, ditching a stack of junk mail before retrieving a folded piece of paper tucked inside. On the paper was a drawing, of herself, Vision and Viv, with a few love hearts scrawled about for decoration.

It was not exactly a card, bearing no written message, yet somehow Wanda knew it was intended as a Mother's Day gift. She smiled, a skip in her step as she headed up to the apartment. She propped up Viv's drawing beside the framed photograph Vision had gifted her, so she could still see it as she got ready for work.

Wanda still didn't think she was good enough for them, but she would never stop trying to be.


	48. Something Beautiful

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Not long after Mother's Day had passed, Wanda's Birthday approached once again. As the day grew closer, Vision found himself with a rather big dilemma. Though Birthdays were usually a time for celebration, Vision knew, thanks to events that had transpired the previous year, that Wanda's Birthday was a rough time for her, a painful reminder of the loss of her brother.

So obviously, Vision didn't want to seem insensitive by going over the top with any celebrations. On the other hand, this was the first Birthday that the two of them were going to spend together as a couple, and he did not want the occasion to pass by entirely unmarked. With so few loved ones in his life, Vision liked to celebrate those he did have.

He would keep it small. Book a table somewhere nice. Maybe even somewhere to dance. Definitely not a Nightclub.. He was not the clubbing type, and at heart, neither was Wanda. But Scott had told him about a nice new restaurant he had taken Hope to, one with a small dance floor, that hired a band a few nights a week. Maybe they could try that out, if Wanda was up for it. Vision liked the idea of dancing with Wanda, holding her close..

And if someone could watch Vivian for him, he and Wanda could have the night to themselves. As much as Wanda loved Viv, and didn't mind having her tag along on most of their dates, Vision knew that Wanda didn't like being upset around the little girl. Vision didn't want his Girlfriend to have to hide her feelings on a day he knew was hard for her.

After making a few plans, Vision called Wanda.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff hated her Birthday, even more than she hated her job. Her Birthday was a day she had shared with her twin, and since his death, it had only served as a painful reminder of everything she had lost.

Her Birthday, more than any other time of the year, was the time in which she was inclined to drink herself to oblivion and forget the world around her. In fact, the first Birthday she spent without Pietro had begun the damaging 'drink and forget' pattern that she had been stuck in before she met Vision. At the thought of Vision, Wanda's mind drifted back to her previous Birthday.

The day hadn't started out all that way.. waking up hungover in a stranger's bed. Vision had found her in the middle of her long walk of shame, a sobbing mess by the side of the road. Taken her to Breakfast with he and Viv, paid for her meal. Listened to her troubles without judging.

Wanda smiled at the memory, just a little. And then, as though he somehow knew she was thinking about him, Vision called. Wanda's smile widened as she answered it.

"Hey, Vizh."

_"Hello, Wanda.."_

He sounded a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Wanda frowned.

_"No, not at all. It's just.. I know your Birthday is a tough time for you, and you don't usually feel much like celebrating. But.. I would like to take you out somewhere nice, if that's okay. Dinner, and maybe a little bit of dancing? I know of a nice new place. Viv is having a sleepover with Cassie , so it would just be the two of us.. Of course if you'd rather not, I completely understand.."_

Wanda thought for a moment. It was true that she often did not feel like celebrating on her Birthday.. But Vision almost always made her happy, so maybe celebrating with him would not be so bad. She liked the idea of dancing with him, him holding her close. Wanda always felt so safe with Vision, they just seemed to fit together like they were made for..

Wanda blushed, but her decision was made.

"Alright, Vizh. You can take me out."

_"Really?"_

Now he sounded surprised, and Wanda laughed as she imagined the adorable puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, really.. I can't hide from my Birthday forever, can I?"

_"Well.. no, I suppose not."_

"And if I'm going to at least try and celebrate, I can't think of anyone better to do it with than you."

_"Oh.. I am rather flattered by that."_

"You deserve to be."

In her mind's eye, she could see him blushing, and his voice grew slightly flustered.

_"Oh.. W-Well, if you think so. I'll give you another call with the time after I've made a booking, okay?"_

"Okay" Wanda chuckled. "Speak to you then, Vizh.. I love you."

_"I love you_ _too."_

Wanda sighed happily as the call disconnected. Her Birthday was a difficult time, and it probably always would be.. But facing it with Vision at her side might just make it a little more bearable.

* * *

Unlike the past few years, when Wanda had taken time off around her Birthday, this year she took a shift during the day, to try and distract herself from a few of her darker thoughts, and it worked, for a while.

Once she returned home, Wanda let herself mope around the apartment for a bit, before getting ready for her dinner with Vision. She wore a rather nice red dress that Pietro had given her for an earlier Birthday. She hadn't found much opportunity to wear it before, but now seemed like a good time to break it out. She kept her hair loose, and only used a small amount of make-up. Vision had seen her without any often enough, and he liked to tell her she was beautiful just as she was. So, Wanda used just enough to enhance her natural features, rosy cheeks and wide eyes.

Vision's mouth fell open when he saw her, and he dropped the flowers that he had brought with him.

"You are beautiful.."

"You scrub up well yourself, Vizh.." Wanda blushed. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Oh, yes.." Vision blushed himself, quickly scooping them up to hand them to her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you" Her smile didn't light up her face in quite the way it normally would, but she was trying, for him. "I'll just go put these in some water.."

* * *

The restaurant was nice, as Scott had promised. Vision was ever so slightly relieved to discover this, because although Scott Lang was one of the friendliest people you could ever hope to meet, he hadn't always the best judge of these things. It seemed Hope was a good influence on him.

The band was playing, and couples were occasionally taking advantage of the dance floor. Wanda and Vision ordered their meals, chatted as they ate. Held hands and played a little bit of footsie under the table.

Vision noticed that Wanda was a little off, not quite her usual self. Her laughter was more subdued, her smiles slightly forced. The sparkle in her eyes was not quite so bright. All this was understandable, of course, yet he couldn't help feeling concerned.

"Are you alright?" He gently squeezed her hand.

"Better than I was last year" Wanda managed a smile for him. Small, but genuine. "Much better than I usually am Today."

"If you'd rather go Home.."

"No" Wanda squeezed Vision's hand in return. "No, this is nice. Being here with you is the best I've felt on my Birthday since before Pietro died. You can call this a win, Vizh."

"I hope so..." Vision glanced towards the dance floor. The band was just about to begin a new song. He pushed aside his empty plate and stood, offering Wanda his hand. "Would you like to dance, Wanda?"

Without a hint of hesitation, Wanda took his hand.

"I would love to."

* * *

The restaurant was heading into the quieter part of the night, so they were the only couple dancing, Vision twirling Wanda around the dance floor. It was a slow song, so he held her close. Wanda couldn't help thinking about how Vision was so wonderfully different than any other men she had been with.

She fit in his arms, against his chest, so perfectly. Wanda trusted Vision, she felt so loved with him, so safe, and so, so, close to happy, on a day she had thought she would never be able to be happy again. She gazed up into his eyes, and Vision opened his mouth probably to ask if she was alright again, but he never got the chance to do so, because suddenly Wanda was kissing him, her hands buried in his hair. The kiss was deep, and passionate, and probably not entirely appropriate for a public location. When they eventually broke apart, a few people were staring, but neither one could find it in themselves to care all that much.

Vision gazed into Wanda's eyes, finding that the sparkle in them was just starting to return.

"I don't want to be sad on my Birthday anymore" She whispered, gently cupping his cheek. "Give me something beautiful, please?"

Vision swallowed thickly. He knew exactly what she was asking him for, knew it was a step they were probably ready to take, but ever the gentleman, he still asked:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Vision took Wanda home.

They made love for the first time. Both nervous, a little bit of fumbling, but in the end, it was as special and perfect and beautiful as they could have hoped for it to be.

But for a moment, after it was over, Wanda was afraid. Maybe Vision had got what he wanted, and now she could go.

Instead he held her tighter, lips pressing to her chest, over her racing heart. Shakily whispering.

_"Te iubesc.."_

"W-What?"

"Did I say that right?" Vision frowned. "I practised, but.."

Wanda kissed him, a dazzling smile spreading over her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

An: for anyone interested, I've posted an extended, M-rated version of this chapter as a one-shot.


	49. Afterglow

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

As perfect as the moment had been, there was no avoiding the usual post-coital awkwardness. Getting rid of the condom, going to the bathroom.. But after that was done, Wanda and Vision slipped back into bed together. Still nude, both because the night was warm enough for such a thing, and they liked the simple intimacy of it.

Wanda, quite used to men simply rolling over and falling asleep when the deed was done, was almost startled when Vision moved to wrap his arms around her. She shivered at the contact, but it was a pleasant shiver.

"Are you alright, Wanda?" Vision asked her, concerned. "Are you cold? I'll go fetch another blanket.."

"No" Wanda held onto her Boyfriend.. Lover, now, she thought, blushing.. to keep him from going anywhere. "I'm okay. I'm just.. not used to being held, after. This is nice."

Vision frowned a little at that. Who in their right mind would not want to hold her?

"I will always want to hold you."

"That's nice to know" Wanda smiled softly, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"I'm glad you think so." He seemed happy, but still slightly nervous at the same time. "And the rest of it.. that was nice too? I mean, was it good for you? Because it was for me, but I really don't have a lot of experience, so I'm probably not the best person to jud.."

"Shh.." Wanda giggled, making Vision's heart flutter, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. "You don't have to worry, Vizh. That was better than good. It was _uimitor.. _Amazing, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, that's good."

"It is."

Vision was even happier then, maybe a little giddy, even, but that was fine, because Wanda was too. So happy.

"Oh!" Vision suddenly sat up, digging in his drawer. "I have something for you. I bought it a few weeks back, but I forgot.." He handed her a small box adorned with a the logo of a local jewellery store Wanda recognised.

"Vizh.." She frowned slightly as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. It's your Birthday" Vision replied.

"But jewellery is.."

"Don't worry about that. I've been able to work more since Viv started school, so I have a bit more put away for special occasions." He pushed the box into Wanda's hands. "Open it."

Knowing that Vision wasn't going to take no for an answer, Wanda carefully opened the box. Laying inside, on a delicate chain, was a small pendant, a shining red stone set in it's centre.

"Vizh.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't remember the last time someone had given her such a gift.. Actually, the answer was probably never.

"Do you like it?" Vision asked, nervous, but hopeful. "I Don't really buy jewellery much, obviously, but red is your colour.."

"It is. It's beautiful Vizh, Thank you" Wanda smiled softly, carefully lifting the chain from the box. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course" Vision returned her smile as he took the piece of jewellery, finding the clasp. "Turn around for a moment, and could you hold your hair out of the way, please?"

"Mmhm.." Wanda turned and swept her hair back, allowing Vision to clasp the chain and pendant around her neck, then turned back again to face him. The sheet concealing her slipped a little, but Vision, still ever the gentleman, managed to keep his eyes on the pendant rather than anything else, though a faint blush coloured his cheeks. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are."

"Oh.. Thank you" Wanda blushed herself, still not entirely used to the compliment, then yawned, settling back down into the bed.

"It is getting late. We should rest." Vision lay back down beside Wanda, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"We should." This time, Wanda calmly accepted his embrace, snuggling close to his chest. "Goodnight, Vizh."

"Goodnight, Wanda" Vision pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Mmm.." A soft smile spread over Wanda's face as she drifted off to sleep. "It was happy.."

* * *

They made love for the second time the following morning, making the most of the alone time that remained to them.

They shared a shower. Stole a few kisses. Gently washed each others hair, and other places, which in a way, was even more intimate than sex. But Wanda and Vision trusted each other, probably more than either one of them had ever trusted another person, and so it all felt okay.

And then Vision, still her perfect gentleman, always her perfect gentleman, set about making Wanda Breakfast. Or at least, he tried, but Wanda, giggling, had been forced to intervene half way through to avoid a burnt disaster.

"I'm sorry" Vision had blushed, rather embarrassed, as he watched Wanda dish up breakfast for both of them. "I swear, I only looked away for a second.."

"It's okay, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, kissing his cheek. "You tried. That's more than any other guy has ever done for me. And this, me helping.. it's nice. It feels.. _ca noi. _Like us."

"Mmm.." Vision smiled at the kiss. "You are right, Wanda. It feels very like us."

* * *

After breakfast, the two of them spent a while cuddling on the couch, stealing lazy kisses, until it was time for them to pick up Viv from Scott's place.

As a treat, they took the little girl to get McDonalds for lunch.

Viv stared at Wanda and Vision as she ate.

"Is something wrong, _Fata dulce_?" Wanda asked her.

"I don't think so.." Viv frowned. "Just.. something seems different."

"Different?" Vision frowned.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know.." said Viv, before she suddenly gasped. "Wanda!"

"What?" Wanda jumped.

"You gots a boo-boo like Daddy had when I came back from Grandma and Grandpa's!"

"Oh" Wanda blushed, but smirked slightly at the same time. "That's strange, isn't it Vizh?"

Vision almost choked on a mouthful of fries, his mind inadvertently flashing back to the previous night, but quickly recovered.

"Yes.. that's.. very strange."

"Will your boo-boo be better soon, Wanda?" Viv asked innocently.

"I'm sure it will" Wanda chuckled.


	50. Muse

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After their big step, Wanda and Vision entered a sort of post-lovemaking honeymoon period. They got quite giggly around each other, often prompting Viv to give them one of her 'grown-ups are weird' looks. They were less shy about being physically affectionate with each other, stealing extra kisses and gentle touches.

Once or twice, their visits to Wanda's apartment after her art class may have ended up involving a little less clothes than they had before, and sometimes, seeing as Vision was a little less experienced than Wanda was, she would, well, teach him things. But unlike any of the other men Wanda had been with, Vision actually listened, as eager to satisfy her as he was to find his own pleasure.. Perhaps even more so.

Otherwise, nothing really changed much. Wanda caught up with Vision for lunch a few times a week, stayed with he and Viv on weekends. The couple had found and settled into their normal, and they were happy.

In fact, Wanda was just about happier than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

One weekday morning, probably a week or two before Father's Day, Wanda received a call from Vision, which she quickly answered. He sounded a little flustered.

_"H-Hello, Wanda.."_

"Hey, Vizh" Wanda frowned, swallowing a mouthful of cereal. "Is something wrong?"

_"No.. well, maybe. You're off work today, aren't you?"_

"Yeah.. Why?"

_"Vivian has come down with a slight cold. Nothing serious, but bad enough that I can't send her to school. Could you come by and mind her? It would just be for a few hours.. I have a party this morning and it's much too late to cancel, and then a meeting about another that I probably shouldn't miss.."_

"Sure" Wanda finished her cereal, taking the bowl to the sink to rinse it. She had planned to work on a project for her art class today, but there was no reason why she couldn't take her art supplies with her and work at Vision's house. "I can be there in about fifteen minutes, is that okay?"

_"That is perfect. You are perfect. Thank you, I love you so much!"_

"I love you too, Vizh. See you soon." Wanda smiled softly as she hung up. Even though she had heard it quite a few times now, she still got a little thrill whenever Vision told her he loved her.

* * *

Vision, already dressed in his hero gear, raced out the door almost as soon as Wanda arrived, stopping just long enough to steal a quick kiss.

"Thank you so much for this" He told her quickly. "Viv's tucked up on the sofa, she can watch as much TV as she likes while she's ill, and there's chicken soup in the kitchen for her lunch. Help yourself to anything, anything at all. I'll only be gone a few hours, I promise.."

Wanda chuckled, silencing him with another quick kiss.

"Take all the time you need Vizh, Viv and I will be fine. Now go, or you'll be late."

"Right. Thank you again.. I love you!" He rushed to the car, his cape streaming behind him.

"I love you too!" Wanda laughed, waiting until the car was out of sight before she headed inside.

Her heart immediately melted at the sight of poor sick little Viv on the sofa, still in her pyjamas, a blanket around her shoulders and Rocket Raccoon in her arms. A box of tissues sat beside her. Despite her illness, the little girl's eyes lit up when she saw Wanda.

"Hi, Wanda" Viv smiled, sniffling a little.

"Hello, _Fata Dulce._" Wanda gently ruffled her hair after setting down her bag. "Your Daddy asked me to come look after you for a bit. I hear you have a little _rece.. _That means 'cold'."

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded. "Daddy said I can watch as much TV as I want while I'm sick!"

"I know" Wanda sat beside her, gathering some of her supplies from her bag. "I'm going to do a bit of work for my art class, but if you need anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Wanda had fully intended to work on her art class project.. something to do with light and shade and negative space. But her muse, apparently, had other ideas. She had given into said muse so completely that it was nearly an hour later before Wanda realised that, rather than colour and shade and negative space, she'd ended up with a sketch of Viv snuggled on the couch, drawn with some of her favourite watercolour pencils. And although it was not at all what she was supposed to be doing, Wanda couldn't help smiling at the end result.

She left the sketch when she went to fetch Viv's chicken soup a short while later, and returned to find the little girl staring at it, somewhat awed.

"Wanda, why'd you draw me for your art class?"

"I didn't" Wanda chuckled, handing Viv her soup on a small tray. "Not really.."

"But you said.." Viv was confused.

"I know, and I was supposed to be drawing something for art class, but my muse made me draw you instead."

"Oh.." Viv sipped her soup, sniffling again. "Wanda?"

"Yes, _Fata dulce?"_

"What's a muse?"

"A muse is where someone's inspiration comes from" Wanda explained. "Your Daddy probably has one for writing."

"Daddy writes lots more now."

"Does he?" Wanda smirked.

"Mmhm.." Viv looked at the sketch again. "That's a real pretty drawing, Wanda. Can I keep it to give to Daddy on Father's Day?"

"Of course" Wanda smiled, quite touched. "How about I hang on to it for you until then? I might even be able to find a nice frame to put it in."

"Yeah!" Viv nodded eagerly. "Now I just got to get a card, and maybe something little from the Father's Day Stall at school next week.."

"I remember those" Wanda thought for a moment, chuckling, then reached for her bag to dig in her purse, pulling out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to Viv. "Take this and get him something nice from both of us." It didn't occur to her that giving Viv Father's day money was a very motherly task.

"Really?" Viv's eyes lit up.

"Really. But first, you have to eat your soup so you can feel better."

"Okay, Wanda."

As Viv happily ate her chicken soup, Wanda slipped the sketch into a plastic sleeve to safely transport it home. She had another couple of hours before Vision was due to return.. Plenty of time to get stuck back into her art project, if she wanted.

Instead, she found herself shuffling closer to Viv on the sofa, draping an arm around the little girl's shoulders. Negative space could wait.


	51. Familie

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision returned home sometime later, to what he thought had to be the most adorable sight in the Universe.

Viv had fallen asleep on the couch, curled into Wanda's side, Wanda's arm draped gently but protectively around her. Wanda was watching TV, but she hadn't changed the channel from the cartoons that Viv had been watching. She was laughing at something on the screen (softly, so as not to wake Viv), her green eyes sparkling, alight with a childlike joy that he had not seen before.

It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and Vision couldn't help just staring for a moment, admiring, until Wanda noticed his presence and hurriedly changed the channel, looking a little embarrassed.

"I didn't realise she'd fallen asleep.."

"There's no need to be embarrassed" Vision said quietly as he moved to sit beside her. "We all like to get in touch with our inner child sometimes, don't we?"

"I suppose so" Wanda shifted, almost instinctively now, to rest her head on Vision's shoulder, while still keeping one arm around the sleeping Viv.

"What were you watching?"

"I don't actually know" Wanda chuckled. "I didn't watch enough cartoons as a kid to recognise any of them, and I'm even less in-tune with whatever's popular now.. It was funny, though. How'd the party go, and your meeting?"

"Quite well" Vision replied. "The little ones seemed to have fun, and I've booked another appearance. Again, I'm sorry if I interrupted your.."

"Vizh, it's fine. I'm happy to watch Viv any time you need me to, she's.." Wanda trailed off, blushing. She may have been getting a little ahead of herself.. She was almost definitely getting ahead of herself.

"She's what?" Vision gently prodded.

"Well.." Wanda hesitated again, but only for a moment. "You don't ever have to treat asking me to watch Viv like it's an inconvenience. I like spending time with her. We.. we could be _familie.._ family, one day.."

Wanda was worried that that might have been too much, but then Vision kissed her, softly, lovingly, the kind of kiss that made her sigh in contentment, her heart soar, eyelids drifting shut. And when she opened them again, she wasn't sure how much later, Vision was smiling at her, a sweet, shy little smile.

"You're right, Wanda. You are exactly right. It's just.." He blushed a little, which most people wouldn't have seen beneath his make up, but Wanda knew him well enough now that she could tell that he was. "Well, it has just been Vivian and I for a long time. Sharing responsibility for her isn't something I'm used to.. It might take me a while."

"Take all the time you need, Vizh" Wanda settled back against his shoulder. "Just know that I have no problem helping out when you need it. I won't pretend I'm an expert in childcare or anything, because I'm not, but.. Maybe you don't have to do everything by yourself."

"Maybe I don't" Vision smiled softly, kissing Wanda's cheek.

* * *

Viv soon recovered from her cold, and went back to school. When the day of the School's Father's Day stall arrived, Vision pressed a five-dollar bill into his daughter's hand as he dropped her off, but was surprised when she immediately handed it back to him.

"It's okay, Daddy. Wanda already gave me Father's Day money."

"She did?" Vision blinked, surprised.

"Uh-huh.." Viv sprinted off to the entrance of the School building before he could object, and without mentioning that Wanda had given her more money than he would have. Vision was quite averse to spending money on himself, even for Father's Day. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Oh.. Goodbye, Vivian. I'll see you after school!"

* * *

Viv returned home that day with a slightly larger bag of gifts than she had at any of her daycare or Preschool stalls. She hid it quite quickly, and Vision chose not to comment on it.

However, he couldn't help thinking of Wanda, of her ever-strengthening relationship with Viv.. the thought made him smile, along with causing a special, warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

* * *

Wanda slept over the night before Father's Day.. the two nights before Father's Day, actually. This wasn't unusual.. it had become the norm for Wanda to sleep over at Vision's on Friday and Saturday nights. He was getting very used to having her close, used to waking up to the wonderful, warm feeling of her in his arms.

So used to it, in fact, that Vision found himself missing Wanda quite dreadfully during the week, and counting down the days until her next visit. He almost would have asked her to move in, except that that would be a very big step for a couple taking it slow.

The main point of all this, really, is to establish that Vision had become quite keenly aware of Wanda's presence. When she was there, and when she was not. Therefore, when he woke that Sunday morning without Wanda in his arms, Vision had been very confused, because she never usually woke up before him.. until he heard bustling activity downstairs, heard Viv's voice and Wanda's, smelled bacon and eggs frying, bread toasting.. And remembered that this was not supposed to be an ordinary Sunday.

Vision lay quietly for a few minutes, a small smile on his face, until Viv burst into the room carrying a stack of wrapped gifts, including a large rectangular parcel he hadn't seen before.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" She tried to push the gifts into his hands.

"Hang on, Fata dulce. We should probably let your Daddy eat breakfast first." Wanda followed behind her with a tray of toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a cup of tea, carefully positioning the tray on Vision's lap.

"Oh.. yeah, I guess.."

"Happy Father's day, Vizh.."

"Thank you" Vision flashed them both a bright smile. He wasn't used to being this spoiled, mostly because Viv was not old enough to spoil him on her own. "Mmm, it smells delicious.."

* * *

After Vision had eaten his Father's Day breakfast, Viv was once again eager to get to the gift giving part of proceedings.

"Open this one first, Daddy" She handed him the larger rectangular parcel. "It's special.."

"I hope nobody spent too much money.." Vision frowned slightly.

"No" Wanda, perched on the edge of the bed, tugged Viv to sit in her lap. "Open it."

Vision tore open the parcel to reveal the now framed sketch of Viv.

"Oh.. This is beautiful."

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Viv grinned.

"I love it" He managed to tug his eyes away. "Wanda, did you draw this?"

"Yeah.. just a spur of the moment sketch.. nothing special."

"I think it is very special.. Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Wanda blushed, and Viv giggled, the sweetest giggle..

Vision loved them, both of them, so much, and he couldn't help thinking.. What was that word Wanda used?

_Familie. _Family.

They would be, one day. There was no 'maybe' in the equation.


	52. Worth Waiting For

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

For some reason that he could not explain, a part of Vision had known from the moment he saw the sad girl in the party store (she'd been forcing a smile, but he knew she was sad) he somehow knew she would be important to him. Important, and so special.

Yes, Vision's life had changed, in the most wonderful way, the day he had met Wanda Maximoff. He'd fallen head over heels for her long before he said the words aloud, in fact, he was already quite deeply in love with her before they'd started dating.

Wanda's smile (her real smile, not the one she faked for customers) could light up the whole room. Wanda herself was a bright light, breaking through the darkness of her earlier life, although he knew she did not yet see herself the same way. But that was alright, because he did, and Viv did.. Wanda was so wonderful with Viv.

Vision loved Wanda more everyday. He felt so lucky to be with her, the one who was allowed to hold her, and kiss her, and.. he blushed slightly at the thought.. other, even more intimate things.

Being with Wanda, holding her, kissing her, touching her, and.. another blush.. it had been an awakening of sorts, a lesson in how good sex could be with the right person.. What truly making love felt like.

* * *

As it turned out, Vision and Wanda had just finished a session of said love making at that very moment.

Vision peppered his girlfriend's face with gentle kisses as they each came down from their high, softly panting.

"Hello.." He whispered, gently stroking Wanda's cheek when she opened her eyes, wide pupils slowly shrinking back to normal.

"Hi.." she whispered back, blushing, a soft smile smile spreading over her face.

She was often shy, and a little quiet, after they made love. It was a pleasant sort of quiet, not at all uncomfortable. Still, Vision sometimes wondered why. Wanda was so beautiful. Just about perfect, in his eyes. He didn't know what she had to be shy about.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked, because he always asked.

"Mhmm" Wanda nodded, gesturing for him to move.

Vision obliged, carefully rolling off of her, but smiled when she moved to snuggle into his side. Usually, he would have to reach for her first. He took the change as a sign that she was becoming more comfortable, and was happy with this, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said:

"I love you."

"I love you too" Wanda smiled, sighing happily. "When do you have to pick up Viv?"

"Not for another couple of hours. I have time for a cuddle.. I might have to borrow your shower before I leave, though" Vision made sure that there was always time for a cuddle after he and Wanda had these little rendezvous in her apartment. He never wanted to rush off on her, or to ever let her think that sex, as wonderful as their sex usually was, was all he wanted from her.

What he wanted was, well, everything. Vision thought of Wanda, and he had so many plans. He'd emptied a drawer for her in his room, and had, quietly, thought about how he might make more room in the closet. She fit so well with him, with Viv. He loved the little psuedo-family unit they were beginning to build. Vision could see a future with Wanda.. maybe even, in the far off future, a bigger family. A sibling for Viv. They had spoken about it, once, and neither one of them seemed opposed to the idea. And Vision thought that, maybe, Wanda had thought about it on other occasions since.. Especially when he felt her fingers gently tracing the letters of Vin's name on his back.

"You can borrow" Wanda smirked, nuzzling him. Her shyness fading, she was cheeky again now. "If you don't mind sharing.."

"No" Vision chuckled. "I don't mind. It is your shower, after all.."

They snuggled in bed for a little while longer, before deciding that they should probably get a move on. As she got out of bed, Wanda paused for a moment, about to reach for something to cover herself during the short walk to the bathroom, but seemed to decide against it.

"Come on, Vizh" she reached for his hand.

He took it, letting her lead the way, and although Wanda was beautiful, and he had already seen her naked quite a few times now, Vision did not shamelessly ogle. He would never take advantage of the fact that Wanda trusted him with herself.

* * *

Wanda always let Vision wash her hair now, when they showered together. He loved working the shampoo into a soft lather, running his fingers through the dark strands to ease out any minor tangles, gently rinsing out the suds. She seemed so relaxed and at peace, and Vision was so very happy he could give her that, even if it was only for a few moments.

And Today, when he was done, Wanda turned, standing on tip-toe to kiss him, and Vision happily returned it.

"Thanks, Vizh.

"You're welcome."

When they got out of the shower, Vision noticed two towels on the rack, where previously there had only been one.

* * *

"You know.." Vision pointed out matter of factly once they were dressed again, "I believe I promised Viv a trip to the candy store Today."

"Did you now?" Wanda smirked a little. "Why is that?"

"She's filled her sticker chart at school.. So, it is a reward. You're welcome to join us Wanda, if you like.."

It didn't take Wanda long to reply.

"Alright, I'll come with you.. But don't let me buy anything stupidly huge."

"I won't" Vision chuckled, a smile on his face.

Vision loved Wanda Maximoff, more than he knew how to express. He also knew that, even though she may have thought about it, and part of her wanted it as much as he did, Wanda wasn't quite ready for the future he envisioned for them. But she was trying, and she was growing, and she would get there. She was on her way to ready.

He wouldn't push. She could take all the time she needed, because Vision could wait, would wait, as long as he needed to.

Wanda Maximoff was worth waiting for.


	53. More Than Blood

.AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision quite enjoyed his job. While he would get the occasional little brats who would try to tackle him, or grab his cape mid-performance, for the most part, he liked be around children.

Wanda, it seemed, had a knack for working with children as well. He had joined her for another Hospital performance recently, and the kids loved her. Added bonus, now that they were dating, Vision was able to tell her just how gorgeous he thought she was in her Scarlet Witch outfit, at which Wanda had blushed adorably.

And, of course, she was brilliant with Viv. While Wanda would not usually stay over on weeknights, if she'd had the day off, or worked a Morning shift and therefore had the afternoon free, she would often drop by when Viv got out of school. She would help the little girl with her homework (Mostly basic reading and sight words), which gave Vision time to catch up on a few household chores, or work on his writing. Sometimes, at Viv's request, Wanda would teach her more Sokovian words.

Viv could now say, '_Buna, numele meu este _Vivian' (Hello, my name is Vivian), and count to ten in Sokovian. They were currently working on getting to twenty.

* * *

The Fourth Of July was approaching once more, and with it, the traditional party in the park. Vision, as usual, was going to put on a show for the children.. however, he thought that this year, maybe he would ask if Wanda might like to join in.

So, he saved the latest 'Vision And The Scarlet Witch' story he had been writing, and headed out to the lounge to find his girls.

_"Unsprezece, doisprezece, treisprezece.." _Wanda said slowly.

"U-Unsperece.. doisperece.." Viv tried to mimic.

"Very good for a first try, _Fata dulce" _Wanda chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"Sorry to interrupt, girls" said Vision, his heart warming as he looked at them both, "But I need to ask Wanda something.."

_"Intreaba, _Vizh" Wanda replied, before translating, for both his benefit and Viv's, "Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering if The Scarlet Witch might like to join The Vision for a performance at our Fourth of July party this year."

"I'm sure she would" Wanda smiled. "What else do we need for the party? I can set some stuff aside at the store for whoever wants to come pick it up."

"I'll text you a list" Vision replied, smiling at her use of the word 'We'.

* * *

A few days afterwards, when Wanda was working, stuffed into an American flag T-shirt and over-sized 'Uncle Sam' hat in preparation for the upcoming Fourth Of July holiday, a young blonde-haired woman came into the store.

"Hello" Wanda pasted on her best customer service smile. "Can I help you?"

"I think so" The young woman replied, in a rather thick Russian accent. "You are Wanda, Yes?"

"Uh.. yes." Wanda replied, a little confused, as she had never seen this woman before in her life.

"I am Yelena.. Natasha Romanoff's sister. She sent me to pick up supplies for a party?"

"Oh" Wanda's smile relaxed into a more genuine one, and she grabbed a bag of supplies, which she'd already paid for herself, from behind the counter, handing it to Yelena. "Here they are. Is Nat around? It's a little weird she'd send you by yourself.. you're still pretty new around here, right?"

"Yes, but I will be staying a little longer than originally expected" Yelena explained. "Natasha would like me to get to know my way around the area, and she has always been, well, a 'boot you out of the nest and force you to fly' sort of teacher.. I am supposed to meet her at the food court when I am done here.. could you point me in the right direction?"

"Sure. You just keep heading down that way, then turn at.." Wanda proceeded to give her directions to the Mall's food court, and, feeling slightly confused, watched Yelena as she walked away. Wanda really didn't see the family resemblance.

* * *

For a few minutes after Yelena departed, the store remained empty, and so Wanda zoned out, a slightly goofy smile on her face as she looked at the store computer's screensaver, currently a picture of herself, Vision, and Viv, taken on a recent outing in the park. The boss didn't mind them personalising the computer, and Mantis didn't mind either, because 'Oh Wanda, your little girl is so cute!'. Wanda had stopped correcting Mantis when she referred to Viv as 'your little girl'.

"Hey, Wanda. Whatcha looking at?"

Wanda snapped out of her pleasant daydream, finding Natasha leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Nat. I think your sister was.."

"I know. Thanks for being nice to her.." Natasha craned her neck to look at the computer screen. "Aww.. cute pic. You guys are starting to look like a real little family."

"Oh.. I guess so.. maybe." Wanda blushed.

"You really do love both of them, don't you? Vision and Viv."

"I do." That much was easy to admit to, because she did. "Your sister is probably.."

"She'll be fine for a few minutes. You know, Yelena isn't actually my sister."

"I did wonder.. is she a stepsister? Half?"

"No.. and no" Nat replied, only making Wanda more confused. "Yelena is.. my heart sister, I guess you'd say? That sounds cheesy, I know, but the whole story is kind of complicated, and I can't explain it all right now because I guess I really should go find her in the food court before she wanders off looking for me and gets lost.. The point that I'm making is, family isn't just blood. It can be people you choose yourself.. people you choose to love, and I think that's pretty damn cool, isn't it? I only ask because, well, I think you understand what I'm talking about."

Wanda paused, glancing back at the screensaver. At Vision and Viv. And, for now, chose not to listen to the voice in her head, the one trying to tell her that they were not family, that they never could be.

She chose not to listen, because she was beginning to think that that voice was wrong.

Wanda looked at the screensaver, and that goofy smile returned to her face.

"Yes.. I understand."


	54. Audience Participation

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda stayed over at Vision's the night before the party, so on the Fourth Of July, she headed over to the park with Vision and Viv, and set up the large tent he had used the previous year to change for his show. Wanda blushed a little when she remembered the previous Fourth of July, when she had helped Vision out of his costume after the zipper had gotten stuck. It was the first time she had seen his tattoo.

Soon afterwards, Natasha arrived with Yelena, and, after learning that Wanda was going to participate in Vision's show, offered to watch Viv while the two of them got changed.

* * *

As Vision, already in his make-up, tried to get into his 'The Vision' outfit, the zipper got stuck again, albeit this time halfway up rather than down.

"Bollocks.." He muttered under his breath, and Wanda laughed, a magical sort of sound that made Vision's heart flutter.

"Stuck again? Hang on, I'll come help you.." The laces of her corset weren't entirely tightened, but she left it in favour of helping him, stopping to press a soft kiss over Vin's name before she tugged up the zipper. "There. Better?"

"Much better" Vision turned to face her, smiling. "Thank you.

"You're welcome.." Wanda was reminded of her desire to kiss him around this time the previous year, and so she did.

Vision returned her kiss, drawing her closer, until Viv, being only five and therefore without much sense of privacy, marched right into the tent, and the couple sprang apart.

"Daddy, Mo.. Wanda, Everybody is.." Viv started giggling, making the couple's embarrassment worse, and worse again when she said: "I can see Wanda's boobies!"

"Ah!" Wanda, her face burning bright red, yelped and tugged at her corset, not realising that it had slipped while she was kissing Vision.

"Oh dear.." Vision hurriedly helped her fasten it properly.

Viv, somewhat oblivious to their embarrassment, asked an innocent question that only made said embarrassment yet again, even worse.

"I'm a girl, so I'm gonna get boobies one day, aren't I Daddy?"

"Well.. yes" Vision blushed.

"Like Wanda's?"

"Uh.." Vision seemed a little lost as to how to reply to that, so Wanda, a little more relaxed now that she was no longer flashing anyone, stepped in to help answer.

_"Un fel de, Fata dulce.._ which means, sort of." Wanda shifted, crouching to Viv's eye level and gently ruffling her hair. "Every woman is a little bit different. I think the best way to guess is to look at a picture of your Mommy.. But you don't have to worry about getting them for a long time. You came to tell us everyone is here, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh" Viv nodded.

"Well, you go out and tell them the show will start in a few minutes.."

"Okay" Viv happily skipped back outside.

And, well, a little part of Wanda was still completely mortified by what had transpired, the rest of her collapsed into riotous laughter. Vision was surprised for a moment, but Wanda's laughter was magical, and rather contagious, so he soon found himself laughing with her as he offered a hand to help her up.

"You handled that rather well.." He smiled. "Better than I did, actually."

"It's probably good for her to have a woman she can ask about that stuff" Wanda shrugged, fetching the rest of her costume. "Besides, the occasional embarrassing question is just part of being around kids."

"It is" Vision agreed, clipping on his cape, and taking a moment to admire Wanda after she was finished getting into her Scarlet Witch gear. It really did look gorgeous on her.

Wanda, noticing his look of admiration, smiled softly.

"You really do like me in this costume, don't you?" She asked, doing a little twirl for him.

"I like you in anything" Vision grinned, "But this is particularly stunning."

"Well" Wanda blushed, taking his hand, "Maybe I'll wear it for you on your Birthday. But for now, we've got a show to do. Come on.."

Vision was suddenly rather grateful for his make-up, as he was quite sure that underneath it, his face was turning as read as a tomato.

* * *

So, The Vision and Scarlet Witch put their show on for the kids. As Vision usually tried to do when he had the room, they made the performance interactive, leading the kids on an 'adventure' through the park. At some point, a few extra children joined in, and after a brief stop to ensure that the parents or guardians of said extras were happy with them joining in, all happily continued on their way, fighting imaginary villains and saving imaginary civilians.

At one point, Wanda scooped Viv up and ran with her, holding her under her belly, the little girl's arms stretched out in front of her as though she was flying, her giggles filling the air. Vision ran beside her, flashing her a wonderful grin, and the rest of the children ran with them. They were so happy, so free, and Wanda completely understood why Vision loved his job so much.

Eventually, they all ended up sprawled under a tree, trying to catch their breath before they returned to the party. Their extras had happily thanked them before hurrying back to their own parents.

"So" Lila asked after a while, getting to the age where she was becoming interested in that sort of thing, "Are The Vision and Scarlet Witch supposed to be in love?"

"'Course they are" Viv giggled, before either Wanda or Vision could reply, "The Scarlet Witch sleeps over all the time!"

"So?" Cooper wrinkled his nose. "Heaps of people have sleepovers without being in love."

"That is true" Said Vision, kissing Wanda's fingers "But it is also true that The Vision and The Scarlet Witch are very much in love.."

"Yes" Wanda smiled, kissing Vision's cheek. "They are."


	55. Heart And Soul

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Following their performance together in the park, Wanda found herself feeling rather inspired. So, although the plan was for Wanda to stay at Vision and Viv's again, and probably spend the next day with them as well, she requested a quick stop by her apartment to pick up a few of her art supplies.

"What have you got there?" Vision asked, curious, as Wanda returned to the car with her things in tow.

"Just some of my art stuff" She smiled. "My Muse is awake."

"Ooh, cool!" Viv's eyes lit up. "Mo.. Wanda told me all about muses, Daddy."

"Oh really?" Vision chuckled, starting up the car. This time, both he and Wanda had caught Viv's slip, and Wanda blushed, but neither one commented on it. "And what did Wanda tell you?"

"She said muses is where inspiration comes from."

"Well, she is exactly right."

"'Course she is Daddy, Wanda's real smart" said Viv.

"I know" Vision smiled, and Wanda's blush deepened.

"Wanda, what's the word for 'muse' in Sokovian?" Viv asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one" Wanda smiled, although her cheeks were still pink. _"Muza."_

_"Muza" _Viv immediately echoed.

"Very good, _Fata dulce" _Wanda reached back to ruffle her hair. "You are a fast learner."

Viv beamed at Wanda's praise, and Vision smiled as he listened to them both, his heart wonderfully full.

* * *

It had been a rather long day, so after dinner and a bath for Viv, they tucked her into bed. Then, Wanda and Vision made themselves some hot drinks and headed for bed themselves, cuddling and chatting for a while before sleep came to claim them.

Wanda found that she liked cuddling, knowing that Vision was genuinely happy just to hold her. Sleeping with Wanda was not, and never had been Vision's primary goal. Holding her was enough, and any other intimate acts they happened to engage in were simply a bonus. It was something Wanda had never had in a relationship before, and just one of many reasons Vision was a vast improvement over any other man she had been with.

Another reason was that he was easy to talk to, as good a listener now as he had been before they started going out.

"Vizh.." Wanda murmured as she lay curled against his chest, close to sleep, "Did you hear when Viv.. she almost called me.."

"I did.." Vision held Wanda a little closer, a bit concerned now. Wanda still didn't have the greatest self-esteem when it came to certain things. "Does that bother you, or frighten you? I can talk to her.."

"No" Wanda was so close to sleep that she let her heart speak freely without her brain being able to over think, or the cruel voice in her head to speak it's part. "No, it doesn't bother me. I love her.."

It was the first time she'd said those words in relation to her boyfriend's daughter, but she definitely meant them. Wanda did love Viv, very much, so much that she wouldn't have let Vision say anything even if her brain had been awake enough to overthink it all, and remind her how not good enough she was, because she would never knowingly allow Viv's feelings to be hurt.

Wanda knew that nothing was just about her anymore. A very maternal sort of realisation, but she hadn't been nearly awake enough to register it.

"She loves you too.." said Vision, but Wanda didn't respond, because by then she had fallen fully asleep. He smiled softly, gently brushing a stray hair out of her face, and pressing a kiss to her forehead, before slowly drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

The next day, working to her muse, Wanda set up her supplies and got to work. Viv played at her feet, while Vision bustled about doing various household chores. Wanda had offered to help, but Vision declined.

"We can't deny our muse when it strikes, love" He kissed her cheek. "You paint. I'll get some things done, and maybe we can all head out for a bit of ice-cream later this afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect" Wanda smiled.

* * *

After a while, Viv looked up at Wanda's painting, curious.

"What are you painting, Wanda? Ooh, is it Vision and the Scarlet Witch?"

"Mmhm. I thought I might work on some concept art for your Daddy's _banda desenata.._ Comic book."

"Oh.." Viv thought a moment. "Wanda, what's concept art?"

"It's a little bit like.. practise" Wanda explained. "Trying things out to see what look you like best."

"Like trying on clothes?" Viv asked.

"A little bit like that, I suppose" Wanda chuckled, as she put a few finishing touches on her work. She painted quite quickly when she was in the zone. "Almost done.

"Do you like how it looks?"

"I think so.." Wanda moved to set the painting aside to dry. "I'll have to ask your Daddy what he thinks when he's finished with his housework.

"I think it's nice" Viv grinned. "You do really nice art, Wanda. Do you think you can teach me to do art like you?"

"Well.." Wanda paused, thinking for a moment. "That's actually kind of a complicated question, _Fata dulce._ There are things that can be taught, of course. All the technical stuff like we do in my classes. But real art, the very best art.. It comes from the heart and soul. It takes _pasiune."_

_"Pasiune?" _

"Passion" Wanda translated. "Any job you ever get will be easier if you have passion for it.. All of that, heart and soul and passion.. Those are things you can't really teach someone, particularly with the kind of art I do. You either have it or you don't."

"Oh.." Viv's face fell a little.

"But.." Wanda smiled as she fetched a fresh canvas, setting it up and lifting Viv into her lap,"You have plenty of heart, Fata dulce. Take a brush and go for it, and I'll help if I can."

"Really?" Viv's eyes lit up.

"Mmhm. Just let me know if you want me to mix any different colours.."

* * *

Working in the next room, Vision overheard their conversation, and smiled.

His girls were beautiful together.


	56. A Little More Like Home

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Late one afternoon, after returning from a shift at the party store, Wanda unexpectedly found Vision and Viv in the lobby of her apartment building. Vision

was lifting Viv, who seemed to be clutching two envelopes, up to Wanda's mail slot. Her heart instantly warmed at the sight of them.

"Well, _Salut, _you two" Wanda chuckled, walking over to greet Vision with a kiss. "This is a nice surprise."

_"Salut!" _Viv grinned and waved, almost dropping her envelopes.

"Hello, Wanda" Vision smiled, returning her kiss as he set Viv down. "Now you can give Wanda your invitations in person, Vivian."

"Yay!" Viv happily presented the envelopes to Wanda. "Here, Wanda. These are for you."

"Invitations?" Wanda asked.

"Uh-huh. This one's for a Teddy Bear's Picnic at school, and te other one is for my Birthday Party!"

"Of course.. How old are you going to be this year?"

"_Sase" _Viv replied. "That means I'm gonna be six!"

"It does" Wanda ruffled the little girl's hair. "You are very clever, _Fata dulce."_

"Well, we'd better go and let Wanda rest" Vision scooped Vivian up again. "I'm sure she's had a long day at work."

"Hang on.." Wanda stopped him. Seeing them was always a highlight for her, and she didn feel ready to let them go just yet. "You don't have to leave.. why don't you both come up for a drink? I have tea, of course, and I think I've got some hot chocolate.."

"Ooh!" Viv's eyes lit up. "Can we have hot chocolate with Wanda, Daddy?"

"I don't see why not" Vision chuckled. "If it's alright with Wanda, of course."

"Why wouldn't it be? I invited you, didn't I?" Wanda chuckled. "Come on up!"

* * *

While Vision visited Wanda's apartment relatively regularly now, this was the first time that Viv had ventured further than the front door. It had taken a while for Wanda to get her apartment to a state of cleanliness she'd deemed appropriate to have Viv visit.

Viv always enjoyed visiting new places, even places as seemingly boring as someone's apartment. She skipped happily around the living area while Vision helped Wanda with their drinks.

"Is that your brother?" Viv pointed at a framed photo.

"Yes" Wanda smiled softly. "That is Pietro."

Viv looked at the picture for a while.

"He's got a nice smile.. kinda like yours!"

"That is true.. Pietro's smile charmed lots of girls" Wanda chuckled, gesturing for Viv to sit down as she set a mug of hot chocolate on the small coffee table in front of her. "Wait for a few minutes before you drink that, okay Fata dulce? It is_ fierbinte.._ hot."

"Okay."

"Good girl" Wanda set her own drink down and sat next to Viv, smiling when Vision sat on her other side, the arm not clutching his mug of tea instinctively draping around Wanda's shoulders.

"Vivian, I think Wanda might like to here some more about your Teddy Bear picnic" Vision gently prompted his daughter.

"Of course" Wanda nodded. "What should I bring? Do I need a teddy bear? I'm not sure I've got one.."

"That's okay, we can take any toy we want, as long as it's not dangerous" Viv explained with a grin. "So I'm gonna take Rocket, but I'm leaving most of his 'cessories at home.. You can share Rocket with me, if you want."

"Well thank you, that is very nice of you" Wanda chuckled, sipping her tea. "I might just take you up on the offer."

* * *

A little while later, while Vision made a quick trip to the bathroom, Viv, now clutching her mug, shuffled closer to Wanda.

"Wanda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course _Fata dulce.._ You know, I need to ask you something too."

"Oh" Viv briefly forgot her own question. "Okay.. what?"

"Well.." Wanda turned and gestured towards one of the two now open invitations, attached to her fridge with magnets. "It is almost your Birthday. Is there anything special that you would like?"

"Hmm.. I don't know yet" said Viv, before returning to her original question. "But, it's almost Daddy's Birthday too. Can you help me get him something nice?"

Wanda remembered the events of Vision's previous Birthday, when Viv had slipped away from Vision at the mall in the hope of finding her Father a Birthday gift. Hearing that Viv was missing over the mall's loud-speaker had been one of the most terrifying moments of Wanda's life.. and Wanda's life had already had more than it's fair share of terrifying moments. If Viv were to go missing again now, Wanda would probably be even more terrified, because.. Well, there were a lot of reasons.

She shuddered a little, pulling Viv closer. Clearly, rather than allowing the possibility that the little girl might try and take matters into her own hands a second time, taking Viv shopping herself was a much better option. Besides, Wanda needed a Birthday present for Vision as well, and shopping with Viv would be a lot more fun than shopping by herself.

"I would love to help you, _Fata dulce"_ She ruffled Viv's hair once again, taking her now empty mug. "I'll check my work roster when it gets closer, and then we can ask your Daddy for the best time to go.."

"The best time to go where?" Vision asked, raising his eyebrow as he returned from the bathroom, sitting back down beside them.

"Uh.." Viv looked worried for a moment, but Wanda quickly saved the situation.

"Miss Vivian and I are thinking of going for a special Girl's day out" Wanda explained. "Maybe after her Birthday, as part of her present from me. Would that be okay with you, Vizh?"

Wanda and Viv looked up at him, grinning matching cheeky grins. A part of him knew that he should have been just a little more suspicious of what this 'Girl's Day Out' entailed. But they both looked so happy, and as cheeky as he knew they were, those grins warmed his heart. His girls warmed his heart. So, as he sat back down beside them, he replied:

"Of course.. that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Having secured Vision's permission for her plan, Wanda winked at Viv. Viv giggled, and Wanda in love with the sound, reached over to tickle her, letting more of the little girl's giggles fill the room.

With Vision and Viv there, the old apartment felt a little more like Home.


	57. The Empty Drawer

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda had to work in the morning on the day Viv's school was holding the Teddy Bear's picnic. However, the picnic itself was not until the afternoon, so while she would be a few minutes late, she didn't have to miss the event.

Wanda simply asked Mantis to come in a little early to relieve her, which gave her enough time to shower, change, and head up to Viv's school.

* * *

It felt rather strange, walking through the School gates on her own. Wanda had always been accompanied by Vision before, a parent with a legitimate reason to be there. She half expected to be stopped as she entered the grounds alone, but Viv caught sight of her almost immediately, calling and waving to her from her spot on one of many picnic rugs set up near the playground, most occupied by other children, Mothers, and various soft toys. There was also a table with a small spread of picnic treats.

"Wanda! Wanda, over here!"

Wanda grinned, relieved, and hurried over to Viv.

"Hello, _Fata dulce"_ She smiled, then glanced at the toy raccoon propped on the rug behind her. "Hello, _Racheta. _Thank you both for inviting me to your picnic."

_"Cu placere" _Viv replied, using some of the Sokovian language that Wanda had taught her. "That means 'You're welcome', doesn't it?"

"It does" Wanda nodded, a sparkle of pride in her eyes. "Your Sokovian is getting very good."

"Thank you.. Are you hungry Wanda?" Viv pulled her over to the table, handing her a paper plate. "The teachers said everybody can help themselves!"

"I suppose I am a little _flamand.. _peckish" Wanda chuckled. She loaded a few things onto her plate and returned to sit on the picnic blanket with Viv, but not without noticing that something was slightly amiss. "Where is your Daddy, Vivian?"

"Oh" Viv pointed, "He's over there, talking to Miles's Mommy."

Wanda's eyes followed the direction Viv was pointing and, sure enough, there was Vision, talking to a rather beautiful Latina Woman. Viv was saying something else to Wanda now, but she was no longer entirely listening, suddenly quite distracted by Vision's conversation.

Vision and the woman were chatting animatedly. He seemed.. He seemed happy about something, very happy. And Wanda.. well, Wanda couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous. And maybe, a little bit worried.

Because, in that moment, it didn't matter that Wanda knew Miles's Mother was already married, that she had seen her once before, attending the School's favourite person day alongside her husband, Miles's Father.

It didn't matter, because a little part of Wanda was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.. Waiting for the day that Vision would realise that she wasn't good for him, and he deserved better.

"Wanda" Viv frowned, waving a little hand in front of her face. "Wanda, are you listening?"

"Oh, yes.. That's nice, _Fata dulce.." _Wanda's attention was still on Vision. A lump formed in her throat.

He hugged the other woman, and something inside Wanda growled, but then he came bouncing back over to where Wanda sat with Viv, happily flopping beside them and kissing Wanda's cheek.

"Hello, you made it!"

"Well, I did say I was coming" Wanda replied, sounding maybe a little sulky. "Who were you talking to?"

"I already told you that" Viv muttered under her breath, annoyed.

"Oh.. Um, that was Rio" said Vision, a bit taken aback by Wanda's tone. "One of the other School Mums.. Are you alright, Wanda? Did something happen at work?"

"No.." Wanda bit into a cookie. "Not at all.. it seemed like you were having a nice conversation."

"We were, I.."

"That's good" Wanda cut him off. "That's great.."

Poor Vision was left very confused. They didn't speak much more for the rest of the picnic, and Wanda left before he could give her a proper kiss goodbye.

* * *

By that night, Wanda had begun to regret her actions. Vision was allowed to talk to other women, to hug other women. It didn't mean he was planning to leave her. She groaned, annoyed with herself for having let the very worst parts of her imagination run away with her.

She was about to call Vision and apologise for her behaviour, when there was a knock at the door of her apartment. Confused, Wanda got up to answer it, and was surprised to find Vision on the other side, clutching a bunch of flowers.

"Vizh.."

"Hello. May I come in?"

"Sure.." Wanda stepped aside to let Vision in, shutting the door behind him. Glanced at the clock. "Where's Viv?"

"I left her with Natasha for the night.."

"Oh.. I was just about to call you and.."

"I wanted to explain.."

"Vizh, you don't have to explain anything" Wanda sighed, "You haven't done anything wrong, I was just being stupid and.."

"Jealous" Vision interrupted, smirking a little, and Wanda blushed. "I know.. I caught on to that a little later than I should have. And I know I don't have to explain anything, but I'd like to anyway, if you'll let me."

"Okay.."

"Rio Morales works in travel.. specifically weekend holiday packages" Vision began. "I was thinking that you and I could take a weekend away for my Birthday. She helped me get a good deal."

"Oh.." Wanda was beginning to feel like the stupidest person in the universe.

"Rio's also going to take Vivian for the weekend while we are away. Viv's quite excited about it, apparently she and little Miles have hit it off. She says she tried to tell you about it, but she doesn't think you were listening.. She's a little annoyed, you might have to make it up to her.

"Of course.." Wanda wished the ground would open up and swallow her. "Vizh, I'm so sorry.."

"You don't have to be sorry.." Vision pulled Wanda close to kiss her forehead, while trying not to crush the flowers.

"But.."

"What you and I have.. It.. It's new to both of us. There are sure to be hiccups now and then.."

"I suppose.." Wanda frowned.

"But.. There is something I would like to show you, if you wouldn't mind coming home with me" Vision continued. "I know it's late, so you can bring some things and stay the night if you like, although if you'd rather not I understand.."

"No, I'll come" said Wanda quickly. "Just give me a minute.."

* * *

Standing in Vision's room a short time later, Wanda found herself a little confused.

"An empty drawer."

"Mmhm."

"Vizh, you can't seriously have brought me here just to show me an empty drawer."

"Well, it's not just an empty drawer" Vision explained. "Now it is your drawer."

"My drawer?" Wanda frowned.

"Yes. You stay over nearly every weekend, so I thought you might like to keep a few things here. And I wanted to show you, because.."

"Because what?"

"Sometimes.. I feel like I've gotten to know you very well, and sometimes you get this look on your face" said Vision. "Like you're fighting with something, inside yourself. And I think, sometimes you still worry that you aren't good enough.."

"Vizh.." Wanda tried, but Vision almost immediately cut her off.

"And I'm showing you this drawer, your drawer.. because you need to stop worrying. I want you to stop thinking of yourself as 'just for now' or 'until I find something better'.. Because I'm not going to. This.. us.. Is something I would like to be permanent. I am not with you 'just for now'. I think.. I really think.."

"You think what, Vision?" Wanda looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I think we, you and I.. I really think we might be.. _pentru totdeauna._ Did I say that right? Vivian told me it means 'forever', but I know she's still learning, so.."

Wanda kissed him then, a sweet, gentle kiss. Touched that he would go to such effort for her.

"I am so in love with you.." She murmured, cupping his cheek.

"And I am very in love with you" Vision replied with a smile. "You like your drawer then?"

"I do."

Wanda kissed Vision again, her eyes stinging with unshed happy tears, because she loved him, she really loved him, and she was finally letting herself accept that he really did love her too. She melted into him, and soon, she had almost forgotten where she ended, and he began.. But that was okay, because maybe it was how things were meant to be.


	58. All Is Forgiven

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was one of the most beautiful beings in the entire universe. At least, that's what Vision thought as he watched over her the following morning, her nude form curled against him, peacefully sleeping. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and at some point during the night, she had thrown a leg over him, her ankle hooked around his calf to keep him from going anywhere.. Not that he was planning to.

Vision knew that, despite his reassurances, there was a little piece of Wanda that was still worried he would one day leave her. Vision, however, was entirely sure that this was not going to happen. There were other things that he was sure of, that he could have told her to help prove his devotion. Like the fact that, some time soon, he was hoping to give Wanda more than a drawer, and ask her to move in entirely. That he thought he was probably going to marry her someday. That if he were to have more children, Wanda was going to be their Mother.

But he didn't say any of these things, because it may have been a bit too much. They were, after all, still supposed to be taking their relationship relatively slow.

Wanda slowly began to stir beside him, and Vision leaned down, helping ease her transition to the waking world with a soft kiss. She responded to the kiss, a hand curling around the back of his head to pull him a little closer.

"Mmm.. good morning" Vision smiled as they broke apart.

"Good morning" Wanda smiled back as her eyes fluttered open. She was blushing, but only a little, comfortable enough with Vision now, and he with her, that their current state of undress didn't really bother or embarrass either of them anymore the way it once might have.

Before, for Wanda, waking in bed naked with a man usually meant facing a drunken mistake she had made the night before.

And for Vision, well.. Before he'd blown off whatever discomfort or embarrassment he felt as inexperience, Virginia having been his first partner, but the truth, he saw now, was that they'd just never completely clicked.

But now, together, Wanda and Vision were comfortable. It was actually quite pleasant, beautifully, innocently, intimate in a way neither one of them had truly experienced before.

"Did you sleep well?" Vision asked, gently brushing a stray hair from Wanda's face.

"Mmmhm" Wanda snuggled even closer to Vision. She found she slept better in his arms. She also liked waking up with him, and was starting to really miss him on the days that she did not. "I'm sorry again, for yesterday.."

"It's alright, really" Vision chuckled. "I understand. Just know, in the future, that I only have eyes for you."

At that, Wanda's blush deepened, but she tried to hide it.

"Plans for today? Any parties?"

"No, free today.. and you're off work, aren't you?"

"I am.. When do you have to pick up Viv?"

"Natasha said she'd take her to school, so not until this afternoon."

"Do you think she'll still be upset with me?" Wanda asked nervously.

"She was more mildly annoyed than genuinely upset. And honestly, she's probably already forgotten about it" Vision replied. "Even if she hasn't, Viv adores you. It will be fine."

"You think so?" Wanda was still somewhat concerned.

"I know so" Vision kissed the top of her head and gently began to disentangle himself from her. "Now if You'll let me go, love, I'd like to make you breakfast."

"Oops" Wanda blushed again, but let him go. "I did have you a little trapped, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but I wouldn't have it any other way.." He chuckled, tugging on a new pair of boxers. Seeing that his girlfriend still seemed worried, Vision offered a solution. "We'll take Viv for ice-cream after school. If she is still upset, that will soften her up."

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda smiled. "That sounds great."

* * *

So, that afternoon after school got out, Wanda and Vision took Viv to what had become their regular ice-cream parlour, and ordered the little girl her favourite strawberry sundae. Then, as she ate it, Wanda apologised.

Viv looked at her blankly.

"Did you hear that, Vivian?" said Vision. "Wanda is trying to say sorry."

"I know.." Viv swallowed a mouthful of ice-cream, confused. "But what for?"

"For not listening to you properly yesterday, at the picnic" Wanda explained. "I was.. I don't really have a good excuse. But I am sorry, and I would like to hear all about your plans for your trip to your friend Miles's house."

"All about it?" Viv's eyes lit up.

_"Totul despre asta.. _all about it" Wanda confirmed.

"Well.."

As Viv began to chatter away happily, Vision draped an arm around Wanda, and Wanda, smiling, leaned against his shoulder as she listened, knowing all was forgiven.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed rather uneventfully. The empty drawer was slowly filling, officially becoming Wanda's drawer. Before they knew it, the day of Viv's sixth Birthday Party had arrived.

Wanda had helped Vision with all the preparations, using her staff discount to get all the decorations, party favours, and other supplies they needed from the store. The night before, she headed over to Double B and managed to talk Bucky into another free cake.

On the day itself, Wanda let Vision run the festivities and wrangle Viv's young guests, while she fussed about in the Kitchen working on the party food, with a bit of help from Laura Barton. Again, it didn't really occur to her that this was where the Mother of the Birthday child would be during such an event. She was just safer with food than Vision was. Wanda did notice, however, that every so often, Natasha would catch her eye and smirk a little.

What was that about?

* * *

When the party was over, and most of the guests had gone home, Viv summoned Wanda out into the garden, just as she had the year before. Only this year, she knew exactly why.

They both released a balloon for their lost brothers, watching them float away.

"I miss Vin.."

"I understand. I still miss Pietro, too."

They were quiet for a while, until Viv spoke again.

"But.." Viv continued, "It m-might be nice to have another brother or sister, one day.. You don't think Vin would mind, do you?"

"Of course not, _Fata dulce" _Wanda replied, scooping her up and holding her close. "Loving new people doesn't mean we forget about the ones who are gone."

"Okay.. Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"If you and my Daddy have a baby one day, they'd be my brother or sister, wouldn't they?"

The question didn't bother Wanda at all. Vision had as good as promised her forever, and Wanda was very close to completely believing him. Forever likely included children at some point. Wanda almost responded with the completely clinical genetic truth, that any such child would only be Viv's half-sibling.. But Viv was gazing at her with wide, almost hopeful eyes, and Wanda's lion roared.

"Yes. Yes they would. And they'd love their big sister as much as I do."

"Really?"

"Really" Wanda grinned, heading back towards the house. "Now come on, let's go see if we can find some left over cake."

"Yay!"


	59. Girl's Day Out

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The weekend after Viv's Birthday Party, Wanda made sure she had Saturday off, and planned her trip to the mall with Viv that was part 'Girl's day out', part 'Find Daddy a nice Birthday Present'.

"Are you sure you two don't want me to come with you?" Vision asked, as Wanda strapped Viv into her car-seat. She was borrowing Vision's car to avoid the hassle of moving said seat. Viv was probably almost ready to graduate out of the seat, but as long as she still needed it, neither Vision or Wanda were willing to compromise on the little girl's safety.

"It wouldn't be a Girl's Day Out if you came with us, Vizh" Wanda gently pointed out. "And I did promise Miss Vivian a Girl's Day Out."

"Yeah, Daddy. Wanda _a promis!" _Viv piped up.

"She's getting good with those words.."

"She is" Wanda gave Vision a quick goodbye kiss. "We won't be gone too long. Enjoy your quiet time. Maybe we can all go out for dinner later."

"Mmm.. that does sound nice."

"It does. See you soon, Vizh."

Wanda hopped in the car, and Vision watched until they turned the corner out of sight before he headed back inside, sighing softly.

Viv adored Wanda, and Vision knew the feeling was mutual on Wanda's side. He was happy for the two of them to spend time alone together. The only problem was, he already missed them.

* * *

So, Wanda and Viv headed off to the mall, in search of an appropriate Birthday present for Vision.. well, maybe a few presents. They had already purchased a nice mug, because his current one had a chip in it, and a box of his favourite candies.

Now they were In the menswear section in search of a nice jacket.. partially due to the slight guilt Wanda felt at never having returned the one he'd leant to her just over a year ago. Viv eyed one of the price tags with concern.

"Mo.. Wanda, I don't think I got enough monies left for these."

"That's okay, _Fata dulce, _I'll pay for it."

"You will?" Viv grinned.

"Mmhm."

"Thank you!" The little girl threw her arms around Wanda.

Wanda returned her hug, chuckling softly. Viv had actually only paid for half the box of candy. Wanda planned to sneak the rest of the money Viv had handed her back into her piggy bank when they got home.

"How about we go have a peek in the Toy Store next door? A lot of shops start putting some of their Christmas toys out about now, so Santa has plenty of time to see what everyone wants." And, Wanda thought, so 'Santa' had a chance to save up for the more expensive items on children's wish-lists.

"Yeah" Viv's eyes lit up. "Let's go look!"

* * *

So, after choosing a jacket, Wanda and Viv headed over to the Toy store. Viv had been scanning the shelves for a while, until she spotted one of her young classmates, Kamala, entered the store with her Mother.

"Hi, Kamala!" Viv ran over to the other little girl.

"Hi, Viv!"

Kamala's Mother greeted Wanda with a friendly smile. They'd seen each other around at a few of the children's school events by now.

"Hello. I don't think we have ever properly met. I am Muneeba."

"I'm Wanda" Wanda smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Viv was telling Kamala all about her Girl's Day Out.

"It is nice having these special Mother-Daughter days, isn't it?" Muneeba asked.

Wanda wasn't sure how to reply.

"Wanda isn't Viv's Mommy, Mommy!" Kamala innocently commented. "She's just her Daddy's girlfriend."

"Oh!" Muneeba suddenly seemed embarrassed by her mistake. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.. It's just, I saw you sitting with Vivian at the Picnic.."

"It's alright, really.." Wanda smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Kamala and I should be going now.." Muneeba grabbed her daughter's hand. "Say goodbye to your friend, Kamala."

"Bye, Viv!"

"Bye, Kamala.." Viv waved as her little friend departed, but Wanda couldn't help but notice that the little girl seemed slightly crestfallen.

"You know, _Fata dulce,_ I didn't quite spend my whole budget for your Birthday" Wanda smiled. She had actually gone a little over, but.. never mind that. "You can pick out one more little present if you like."

"No, that's okay.."

"Well.. how about lunch? Your Daddy said I can get you anything you like, since this day out is part of your Birthday gift.."

At that, Viv perked up, if only a little.

"Well.. there is a McDonald's in the food court.."

"There is" Wanda chuckled, gently ruffling the little girl's hair. "Let's go."

* * *

So, Wanda purchased Viv a Happy Meal, and a meal for herself, sitting at a table in the Food Court to eat. Viv was still a little quieter than usual.

"Is something wrong, _Fata dulce?_" Wanda asked.

"No" Viv sighed. "Well.. not really."

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you.."

"It's just.." Viv hesitated. "I don't remember having a Mommy, but sometimes.. sometimes when you're here, I can pretend I do."

"Oh.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat, her heart both swelling with love and breaking a little at the same time. "So when Kamala said I wasn't your Mom.."

"It's silly.."

"No.. No, you're not silly at all" Wanda absolutely could not bear to see Viv hurting. she had an epiphany, one she'd had before, but even stronger now. Nothing was just about her anymore. It didn't matter if Wanda thought she wasn't good enough. Not if Vision thought she was, and Viv thought she was. She patted her lap. "Come here."

"Okay.." Viv moved to sit on her lap, a little confused.

"I remember, not long after I met you and your Daddy, you were in the store and you asked him whether you were going to get a new Mommy one day" Wanda smiled at the memory. It was the first time she'd had a hug from Viv.

"Oh.." Viv blushed.

"And I remember another time I was talking to your Daddy, and he said if someone was ever going to be your new Mommy, that would be your decision."

"He did?"

"Mmmhm.. No one can ever replace your Mommy, _Fata dulce"_ Wanda ran her fingers through Viv's golden hair. "But I.. I love you, and if there's anything you want me to be, I can try.. But that choice is up to you."

"Hmm.." Viv paused. "Can I think about it some more?"

"Of course, as much time as you need.. now go finish your lunch" She pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead. "Daddy won't be happy if he hears you wasted it."

"Okay" Viv hurried back to her own side of the table, taking a handful of fries. "Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	60. Sand Between her toes

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

In the following few days, Wanda didn't speak much to Viv about the conversation they'd had at the mall. She didn't mention it to Vision either.. not yet, anyway. The decision being made was Viv's to make, and Wanda did not want Viv to feel pushed into making it before she was ready.

Although, Wanda did notice that she was now getting two night time phone calls from the Jarvis residence. There was still Vision's usual 'goodnight' phone call, but it was now preceded by an earlier call, one that came around ten minutes before Viv's bedtime, where Vision would hand Viv the phone so she could tell Wanda about her day, or practice her Sokovian before bed.

Viv's little 'Mo.. Wanda' slips of the tongue became more frequent.

The night before Vision's Birthday, Wanda had helped Viv wrap Vision's gifts, and write on a card. Helped her give him the gifts, all of which Vision was pleasantly surprised by, since he wasn't used to actually getting presents. Helped her make Vision a Birthday breakfast.

And when the time came for Vision and Wanda's weekend away, Wanda had helped Viv pack for her own weekend at Miles's house. Had made sure Rio Morales had her phone number to call as well as Vision's if there was an emergency.

All of these things Wanda had done instinctively, without thinking about it. All of the things that a Mother would do.

And as they'd driven away, Viv waving as they went, Wanda waved back a slight lump in her throat as she'd watched the little girl fade into a blur on the sidewalk, not turning away until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

"Wanda, are you alright?" Vision frowned, slightly concerned, a few minutes into the drive. "You look a bit.."

"I'm fine.. I'm happy" She said, and she was. "I'm just going to miss Viv a little, that's all."

Vision smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss her too.. but she'll have fun with Miles, and it will be nice to have a couple of days to ourselves."

"It will."

"And not having to keep one eye on the clock when we.." Vision blushed.

Wanda blushed as well, but chuckled, knowing exactly what he was talking about. As pleasant as their afternoon meetings in her apartment usually were, it would be a welcome change to not have to put a time limit on their intimate moments.

"Yes" She rested one hand on Vision's thigh, smirking when his blush deepened. "That will be very nice."

* * *

Late that afternoon, they arrived at their destination, a small coastal town. Wanda's eyes lit up when she saw the ocean, and she excitedly rolled down the window so she could see more clearly, taking a deep breath of salty sea air.

"I can see the water! And the beach.. can we go to the beach, Vizh?"

"Of course we can" Vision chuckled. "That is part of the reason I chose this particular destination."

"Right.. I guess that's pretty obvious" Wanda blushed. "Sorry if I'm a little overexcited, I've just never really been to a beach before.. or gone on a holiday. We.."

"You've never been to the beach?" Vision frowned.

"No" Wanda shrugged. "Not a nice one, anyway. The few beaches in Sokovia are made up of rocks and debris instead of sand, and.." She paused, noticing Vision was parking the car. "Uh, Vizh, what are you doing?"

"Well, we're early" Vision told her. "We don't have to check-in at our hotel for another hour. So.. we are going for a walk on the beach."

"We are?" Wanda's eyes lit up once again, and her smile warmed Vision's heart.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Soon, they were walking along the beach hand in hand. Wanda had removed her shoes once they'd started to fill with sand, and Vision, forever the perfect gentleman, held them for her as they walked.

Wanda wiggled her toes in the sand, giggling a little, her head resting on Vision's shoulder.

"You know, I almost used to think people were lying when they talked about walking barefoot on beaches.."

"What about putting your feet in the ocean?"

"Big no-no" Wanda sighed. "Even if you made it to the water without cutting your _picioare _to ribbons, it was much too polluted."

"That's not a problem here" Vision pointed out. "Go try it now."

"What?"

"Put your feet in the water."

"Now?"

"We're here to have fun" Vision chuckled.

"Well.. okay" Wanda hesitated for a moment, then bolted towards the ocean, letting the waves lick at her toes. She squealed at the cold for a moment, then laughed.

The sound echoed across the beach. Vision watched Wanda, the afternoon sun shining down, illuminating the pure joy on her face. She looked so happy, so beautiful, and Vision was so, so, in love with her. He pulled out his phone.

"Wanda, smile for the camera!"

Wanda was a little embarrassed, but complied with Vision's request, and he snapped a quick photo. Then, he kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving them on the beach as he ran out to join Wanda, barefoot in the water.

"Hello" She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "How long before we have to go check in?"

"We've still got time.. when I bring Viv to the beach, she likes to dodge the waves.. Like this!" Vision grabbed Wanda's hand, pulling her to run from the next incoming wave, and they both laughed. They played their little game for a while, until Vision pulled out his phone again. "Wanda, do you know how people take selfies? I would like to take one of us."

"Well, the easiest way is to flip your phone camera around like this.." She showed him, "And hold the phone up like this.. you'd be able to get us both in easier, be cause you're taller.." she handed the phone back to him, blushing again, "But what's with all the pictures, Vizh?"

"Well, this is our first trip away together" said Vision. "I want to have a nice record of it. And Viv will want to see pictures.. if that's okay with you."

"Of course" Wanda was still blushing, but snuggled into Vision, smiling for the camera. "Can't disappoint my _Fata dulce. _Take the picture Vizh, just try not to cut off your head.."


	61. The best Birthday Present

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After spending a little more time on the beach, the pair headed to their Hotel and checked in. It wasn't anything hugely fancy, about three stars on the usual five-star scale, but it was nice enough. The room was pleasant, and the place had a small pool, and a decent Room Service menu.

For Wanda, who had never really had a proper holiday, it seemed like the lap of luxury, and since vision hadn't either, his feelings were much the same.

Shortly after their arrival, Vision called Rio so he could speak to Viv. He spoke for a few minutes, letting her know that they had arrived safely and asking about her day, before Viv asked to talk to Wanda. Vision happily handed over the phone.

He watched Wanda's eyes light up when she heard Viv's voice, watched a bright smile spread over her face as she listened intently to the little girl's words. Wanda spoke to Viv for a little longer than he had, but that didn't bother him.

Hearing his girls together warmed his heart.

* * *

Once Wanda got off the phone, they spent a while wandering the hotel facilities, and the surrounding town, then sat on the beach to watch the sunset, Vision's arm draped around Wanda, her head resting on his shoulder.

Wanda was so completely, blissfully happy, and became even more so because she could see that he was happy too. This trip, he'd told her, this time alone with her, was his Birthday present to himself.. Probably one of the first things he'd done just for himself since Viv was born.

"You deserve it" Wanda had told him, pulling him in for a kiss.

They had kissed for a while, slowly, lazily, until the sun slipped completely below the horizon. As the night air grew cooler, Vision instinctively draped his jacket around Wanda's shoulders, holding her close to keep her warm as they headed back to the hotel, and, wanting to enjoy themselves, ordered dinner from the room service menu.

* * *

After eating, Vision let out a contented sigh.

"That was delicious.. we should try the breakfast menu in the Morning."

"We should" Wanda leaned over to peck his lips, a cheeky smile spreading over her face. "But it's a little early to be thinking about Tomorrow, isn't it? After all, tonight isn't over yet.."

"You're right" Vision felt his heart flutter at Wanda's cheeky smile.

Wanda grinned, kissing him again, then stood up, leading him and gently pushing him to sit on the bed.

"Wait here, Vizh, and close your eyes for a minute. I've got one more present for you.."

"Okay.."

Wanda gathered up a few things, and headed for the bathroom. Vision waited patiently, until he heard her footsteps returning.

"You can open your eyes now."

Vision did, and there was Wanda, dressed in her Scarlet Witch outfit.

She still resented being forced to wear overly sexy costumes at work, she didn't mind being sexy for Vision.. and The Scarlet Witch was different anyway, sexy and powerful in one. Now, alone with Vision, However, sexy was in fact the goal, so Wanda had tightened her corset a little more than usual, and if the look on Vision's face was anything to go by, it seemed to be working.

"Oh.. Wow.." A goofy grin spread over his face. "You are gorgeous.

"Well, you did say how much you loved the outfit, and I seem to remember saying I might wear it for you for your Birthday. So.." She moved to straddle his lap, kissing him. "Happy Birthday, Vision."

Vision grinned, returning the kiss.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too.. so much."

They kissed again, slow and soft, but deep, passionate, full of love. Wanda could already feel the evidence of Vision's growing desire pressing against her, but there was no need to do anything about that yet, no need to rush, although at some point, neither one was really sure when, Vision seemed to have lost his shirt. They had all the time in the world now, they didn't have anywhere else they needed to be, didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them.

Vision pulled Wanda closer, slowly letting his hands roam. He knew Wanda's body well now, all the dips and curves of her, but it was always nice to have the opportunity to explore them all anew.

His lips moved to her neck, gently suckling at the soft skin, and Wanda held him there, a contented sigh escaping her throat. She knew he was probably going to leave a mark that Viv would ask them about when they got home, but right now, in this moment, she didn't care. Didn't mind him letting the world know that she was his.

"Wanda.." Vision murmured after awhile, his fingers beginning to toy with the laces on her corset.

"Mmhm?" Her own fingers danced along his thigh, teasing.

"You really are gorgeous as the Scarlet Witch.. but do you know what I like most about the Scarlet Witch?"

"No.." Wanda suckled at his neck, leaving her own mark. "Tell me."

"I like that she is you, Wanda. Nothing and no-one is more beautiful than you. So, as sexy as the Witch is.." He reached around to tug at the laces, loosening them a little, "May I unwrap my present now?"

Wanda blushed, but giggled when she noticed that Vision was blushing too. That level of flirting was a little further than he would usually go, and Wanda quite liked that she had that sort of affect on her usually sweet, strait laced boyfriend.

"Yes" She nodded, her tone slightly teasing. "You may unwrap your present.."

* * *

Later, Wanda felt Vision's hand on her cheek as she came down from her high, and opened her eyes to find his sparkling blue ones gazing back at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Hello."

"Hello" Wanda smiled back.

"You are so beautiful.."

"So are you.." Wanda blushed, but smiled, because she knew that he meant it.

Vision carefully rolled of off her, pulling her into his arms.

"Do you remember last year, when Viv invited you back to our place on my Birthday?"

"I do" Wanda snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest, and felt rather pleased with herself when she felt his heart still racing.

"Well, I didn't tell you then, but I thought you were the best Birthday present that I had ever received."

"You did?" Wanda blushed again.

"Mmhm. And you know what else?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"What?"

"That is still true.." Vision's lips captured Wanda's in a loving kiss, and soon, they were happily lost in each other once more.


	62. Sure As Can Be

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda woke the following morning happily tangled up in Vision's arms, and proceeded to wake him with soft kisses peppered over his face, his neck, his chest.

"Mmm.." He stirred, pulling her closer and returning her kiss, smiling against her lips. "Good Morning .."

"Good Morning.. ooh, and hello" She smirked, noticing that another part of Vision was waking up. "Someone is certainly _fericit _this morning.. that means 'happy', in case you didn't know."

"Oh, I think I did know that one.." Vision nuzzled Wanda's neck. "Shall we call for breakfast yet?"

"Hmm.. not just yet" Wanda replied. They did have at least one more full day of alone time to take advantage of. "I think I have an appetite for something else.."

"Is it anything I can help you with?"

"_Poate.._Maybe" Translating her Sokovian became second nature after she had begun teaching Viv. Wanda rolled on top of Vision, sitting up. The bedsheets fell away as she did so, exposing her bare body to the soft sunlight filtering in through a gap in the curtains, and she sighed contentedly at the warmth of it.

"Have I told you" said Vision, gazing at her almost awe-struck, "How beautiful I think you are?"

"I think so" Wanda smirked. "But you can always tell me again."

* * *

"Well.." said Vision breathlessly sometime later, his fingers running through Wanda's hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "That certainly was a good morning."

"It was.." Wanda sighed contentedly, leaning into his touch. This level of post-coital tenderness was something she had only ever experienced with Vision, and it was one of the many things she loved about him.

They laid there for a while, happily basking in their afterglow, until, in almost perfect unison, their stomachs rumbled.

"So.." Vision chuckled, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be good" Wanda agreed, giggling, moving off of him so he could reach the phone to call for room service.

* * *

After they ate a rather large breakfast, and shared a shower (Which took a little longer than it usually would, because they, uh, may have spent a bit of time taking further advantage of their time alone), Wanda and Vision headed out to explore a little bit more of the town the town they were staying in. There seemed to be a few nice cafes around, so they made plans to visit one for lunch later, before continuing on down the road to the town's shopping strip.

Wanda combed through each store they visited with a slightly furrowed brow, as though she was searching for something. Being a holiday town, most of the stores were filled with souvenirs, little toys, clothes, and various knick-knacks. Vision, who had been distracted by his own idle browsing, didn't notice just how deeply focused his girlfriend was until they had reached the third store on the strip.

"Are you looking for something in particular, Wanda?" He asked, now curious, and not for the first time, rather enchanted by her. Wanda was adorable when she was concentrating.

"A souvenir.." Wanda replied.

"Oh" Vision's own brow furrowed, a little confused at how choosing a souvenir resulted in such deep concentration. "Do you see anything you like?"

"Not for me, Vizh" Wanda clarified. "I want to take something home for Viv.. It has to be something good."

"I see" Vision smiled, his heart warmed once again by Wanda's special bond with Viv. "Well, I'm sure Vivian would be happy with anything you decided to bring her."

"I don't want to get her just anything, Vizh. It needs to be something thoughtful, something she'll really like, so she knows that.. I don't know" Wanda sighed.

"Wanda" Vision frowned, now a little concerned. "Is something wrong? Did something happen with you and.."

"Nothing's wrong, not at all" Wanda quickly reassured him. "It's just.. you know, this really isn't the easiest place to talk."

"We could go back to one of those cafes and get a drink?"

"Okay" Wanda held Vision's hand, letting him lead her from the store.

* * *

A short while later, the couple sat outside the nicest of the nice cafes. They weren't quite ready to eat, so they'd just ordered a pot of tea to begin with.

"So.." Vision sipped his tea. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Well.. when I took Viv to the mall for our girl's day out.. she said sometimes she pretends that I'm her Mommy."

"Oh.." Vision blushed. "Does that bother you? I can talk to her and.."

"No, it's alright" said Wanda. "I talked to her at the time."

Vision, not wanting to sound pushy, took another sip of tea, pausing for a moment before he asked:

"What did you say?"

"It was similar to what I've heard you tell her" Wanda replied, sipping her own tea. "That I was ready to try and be whatever she needed.. but what she wants me to be is up to her."

"Are you sure? About being ready" Vision asked gently, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "I don't doubt you, not at all. I just don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself."

"I'm as sure as I can be" Wanda smiled softly. "As sure as anyone ever is about this type of thing. I just.."

"Yes?" Vision kissed her hand, and Wanda was instantly soothed by the action.

"I just want Viv to know that I love her, whatever she decides.."

"You don't need a present for that, love" Vision chuckled softly. "You show her nearly every day with the things you do for her. Vivian adores you. She and I are both very lucky to have you in our lives."

"You think so?" A wonderful smile spread over Wanda's face.

"I know so" Vision kissed her hand again.

"Okay.. but we are still getting her something."

"Oh, definitely. We cannot go home empty handed.

They both laughed, the sounds of their joy echoing down the street. Wanda was really starting to like vacations.


	63. Fetita Mea

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After finishing with lunch, Wanda and Vision headed back up the shopping strip to find an appropriate souvenir for Viv. After a bit more hunting around the stores, they eventually settled on a glitter-globe with a miniature version of the beach inside, and a small plush dolphin. As a thank you to Rio for minding Viv for the weekend, they also picked up a small gift for little Miles- a spider encased in amber. Apparently, he was fascinated with the creatures.

Once they were done exploring the shops, they dropped their purchases back at the hotel, and as the day headed towards its end, Wanda and Vision made their way back for one last walk along the beach, and to watch the sunset. Once again, Vision had held Wanda's shoes for her while she dipped her feet into the ocean, always her perfect gentleman.

Then, the pair had stopped for dinner at a restaurant not too far from the beach. Viv had called while they were waiting for their meals, and Vision set the phone to speaker so they could both talk to her, or more accurately, listen, as Viv was doing most of the talking. She happily told them about her day, but it was clear that the little girl was beginning to miss them. Of course, Wanda and Vision were missing her too, and very happily reminded her that they would be home sometime the next day.

"We should bring her next time we take a trip" Wanda suggested, tucking into her bowl of pasta. "Or maybe we can stop somewhere for the night on our way back from picking her up from her Grandparents after the New Year.."

This was the furthest into the future that Wanda had ever suggested making plans, a sign that she was beginning to see their relationship as something permanent, something forever, and Vision grinned.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

They fell into bed together again when they made it back to the hotel. Not exactly a planned event, but not unexpected either. They didn't want to waste their remaining night alone, and when you were as caught up in each other as Wanda and Vision happened to be, it was easy to find themselves taking advantage of said alone time.

As much as Wanda loved Vision showering her body with kisses, loved the feeling of him moving over her, loved the way he always wanted to hold her hand while they made love, it was the moments afterwards that she had come to enjoy the most. The way Vision would gaze at her, seeming almost awestruck, how he would ask if she was alright, how he would tell her that he loved her, and she would tell him the same. Loved the way he held her close and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

These were the moments that made Vision so different from anyone else Wanda had been with. The moments that changed 'having sex' into 'making love', and she was so very grateful to him, and loved him so very much, for helping her learn the difference.

* * *

Wanda woke nude in Vision's arms the following morning, and nuzzled into his chest, savouring the moment. They wouldn't be able to do this anymore once they got Home, in case Viv were to wander into her room. The loss of freedom might have bothered her once, but as nice as the time alone had been, Wanda couldn't bring herself to feel unhappy about going home.

She was ready to see her little girl.. It felt quite natural now, to think of Viv as hers. The only problem Wanda had with going Home was that 'Home' was no longer her apartment, it was Vision's house, with him and Viv.

Vision was eager to get back and see Viv too, so when the time came for them to get up, dressed, pack up the last of their things and get on the road, neither one of them was bothered.

* * *

The drive home was pleasant, as Wanda and Vision listened to the radio and chatted happily to each other. Vision thought he had the next draft of his comic almost ready to send to a publisher, so Wanda promised to look it over and prepare some more artwork for him to send with it.

They made a quick stop for lunch, but by late that afternoon, they were pulling up outside the Morales House to pick up Viv, who, along with Rio and Miles, was already waiting outside for them. As Wanda and Vision got out of the car, Viv ran to them, happily hugging them both, and they crouched down to properly accept her embrace, listening as she started telling them about everything she had done over the weekend.

Eventually, Vision disentangled himself from the arms of his two favourite girls so that he could go thank Rio, and give little Miles his gift. Once Viv had said goodbye to Miles and Rio and they all hopped back in the car, Wanda gave Viv her gifts gifts as well.

"I love them!" Viv squealed happily as they drove, shaking the glitter globe. "Mr Dolphin is so cute, and this is so pretty!"

Before long, they were pulling up outside the House, when Vision frowned.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Wanda, I forgot to ask if you'd rather be dropped back at your apartment.." He began collecting bags from the trunk.

"I do have work Tomorrow.. but it's the beginning of Halloween season, so since I have my Scarlet Witch costume with me I've technically already got my uniform" she blushed. "And I have clothes here now, So if you don't mind dropping me at the Mall in the morning, there's really no reason I can't stay.. if its okay with you."

"Of course it is" He kissed her cheek as they all headed inside, and a thought came to him. "Wanda, how much longer is the lease on your apartment?"

"A few more months.. why?"

"Just asking.."

Viv giggled.

* * *

A little while later, after they had unpacked their things and settled in, Vivian, rather shyly, approached Wanda.

"Wanda, can I talk to you about something in my room?"

"Of course, _Fata dulce.." _Wanda smiled, then turned and called to Vision, who was in the Kitchen making tea. "I'll just be with Viv, Vizh!"

"Alright.. you girls have fun!"

* * *

Wanda let Viv lead her to her room, sitting down on the bed. She noticed the stuffed Dolphin on the bed beside Rocket Raccoon, and the beach glitter globe on her bedside table. Wanda also noticed a new framed photograph, of herself, Vision, and Viv at the park, next to the older one of Virginia, and couldn't help smiling.

"What did you want to talk about, _Fata dulce?"_

"Just.. the stuff we talked about at the Mall.. on our Girl's day" said Viv.

Wanda felt her heart jump.

"What about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking.. I've always called my Mommy 'Mommy', so it would be kinda hard to call someone else Mommy.."

"Right.." Wanda felt her heart sink just as quickly as it had leapt. "Of course.." Of course she wasn't good enough, of course sweet little Viv wouldn't want her to be..

"So" Viv continued innocently, oblivious to Wanda's sudden turmoil, "What's the Sokovian word for Mommy?"

"W-What?"

"What's the Sokovian word for Mommy?"

"Oh" Wanda blinked. "It's usually just 'Mama', sometimes _Mamica.."_

"Mama is good" Viv grinned, hopping onto the bed and crawling into Wanda's lap. "My Mommy is 'Mommy', but I can call you 'Mama', and then nobody will get confused!" She blushed, suddenly shy. "If.. If that's okay.."

Wanda's heart soared, her lion purred, and she hugged Viv as tightly as she possibly could without hurting her, the happiest of tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You can call me Mama, _Fata dulce._ And I will tell everybody that you are _fetita mea.._ my little girl. Okay?"

Viv grinned, snuggling deeper into Wanda's arms.

"Okay."


End file.
